Life With Lincoln
by Mr.EEEEman
Summary: Full Summery A lot can change in five years. The Loud House is not what it uses to be. Sixteen year old Lincoln Loud is a junior in High School now in an official committed relationship with Ronnie Anne. His best friend Clyde is in a committed relationship of his own with Lincoln's sisters Lynn. With half his sisters away at Fairway College. Four of them are students and one of t
1. Growing Up Loud

Chapter 1 . Growing up Loud.

**A/N**

**This is my first Loud House Fanfiction and I do have ideas for others. While I was a fan of The Loud House for quite some time, It was only last year that I got into TLH Fanfiction. While true The Loud House was meant to be a comical somewhat light hearted animated series. The Loud House Fanfiction on the other hand, with titles such as "Requiem for a Loud", "Syngenesophabia", "What is a Person Worth", and "Brother in Shade" were all very dark. Anyone who is familiar with classic "Archie" Comics, Archie Andrews being a comical whimsical teenager. And read "Afterlife with Archie" Archie Andrews during a zombie apocalypse, or seen an episode of "Riverdale" a crime drama known's what I'm talking about. Inspired by this I've decided to create my own fan-fic based on The Loud House with a different twist. If the stories in "Requiem for a Loud", "Syngenesophabia", "What is a Person Worth", and "Brother in Shade." can be seen from the perspective of an eleven year old, what would that same world look like from the perspective of a sixteen year old? **

"**Life with Lincoln" Is more of a sequel/spin-off series taking place five years after the events of The Loud House. With Lincoln being a sixteen year old High School Junior, half his sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan have moved away to college. Lincoln is now in a committed relationship with Ronnie Anne, His best friend Clyde struck up a relationship of his own with his sister Lynn. Even though his five oldes sisters moved away from the house they will still play an important role in this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or any content in The Loud House. All Characters and content are owned by their respective creators, Chris Savino, and Nickelodeon.**

A lot can change in five years. In that span of time a newly elected president can complete his first term in office and be re-elected, someone can complete High School and move on to college, someone can complete college and start a new career. A couple who started dating could get marred settle down and start a family. A lot of possibilities and changes can occur over the course of five years.

In the state of Michigan, in the town of Royal Woods, one particular house 1216 Franklin Ave. has earned a reputation for its occupants as well as its name known simply as The Loud House. This was the home of Lynn Loud Sr. and His wife Rita. During their marriage they had eleven children together, ten girls, and one boy. Five years earlier all eleven children shared the second floor of this six bedroom house with five bedrooms on the top floor, not counting the linen closet. The loud riotous noise can be heard all throughout the neighborhood. Many neighbors complained especially Mr. Bud Grouse, The Louds next door neighbor.

Lynn Sr. and Rita's only son Lincoln was eleven years old at the time. He was easily distinguished by his white hair that stood out from his sisters blond, burnet and black hair. The oldest daughter Lori was a seventeen year old senior in High-school in a committed relationship with her Latino boyfriend Roberto (Bobby) Santiago Jr. . The youngest daughter Lily was only one. That year was filled with all sorts of trials and tribulations.

Now five years Later, Lori is now a twenty two year old senior student at Fairway University and engaged to Bobby both live in an apartment in Great Lakes City not too fare from Royal Woods. Lincoln is now a sixteen year old junior at Royal Woods High. Still has his distinguishable white hair and is now in a committed relationship of his own with Bobby's little sister Ronalda (Ronnie Anne) Santiago. When the two first met in the fifth grade and their relationship can be best described as frenemies at the time. Ronnie Ann was known to bully Lincoln alot. Pulling his pants down in public, stuffing his locker full of garbage, and all sorts of other things.

This was nothing compared to what his fifth oldest sister Lynn Jr. would put him through. Using Lincoln for boxing and kickboxing practice. Basically using him as a human punching/kicking bag, and worst of all asphyxiating him with her infamous "Dutch Ovens" giving him the nickname "Stinkcoln". Overtime Lincoln did realized next to his sister Lynn, Ronnie Anne wasn't so bad after all despite even giving him her own nick name "Lame-o".

As a sixteen year old teenager Lincoln was now more mature and more responsible than he was when he was as an eleven year old adolescent. One trait which stuck out as he matured was placing the needs of his sisters before his own personal needs. This does not count the time he tried to get VIP Tickets for Smooch by using his so called "master of convincing skills" and all his sisters came to him for advice and they all got what they wanted from him. This change in his personality accrued do to the so called "Scissors Incident." When he was approaching his twelfth birthday.

Lincoln packed his back pack with all his books and assignment ready for another day at Royal-Woods High-School. His sister Lynn who was held back a year due to personal issues, Lynn Jr. was known to have anger issues. Despite Lynn's person problems Royal Wood's High hated to expel her for various reasons. Particularly being the first and only female caption of the school's football team.

Lynn Jr. or L. J. as she was known in the family was pulling her car out and calling for her brother. "Hay Stinkcoln we're going to be late!" Lynn called out. Lincoln quickly got everything together ran out and jumped in the back seat of Lynn's car. "Remember, we have to pick up Clyde, and Ronnie Anne too." Lincoln said. "Yah, I know." Lynn said in a low grown.

About five blocks away from the Loud House. Clyde McBride the sixteen year old African American was already standing outside and waiting. Saying good bye to his two dad's, Harold, and Howard McBride. Harold and Howard McBride first met in College both were surprised to have a lot in common. They were both among the first members of the GLBA community at their college, both had the last name McBride, and both majoring in the same subject. After the two got married they adopted Clyde from the Detroit Orphanage Were he was known as Clyde Owens at the time.

Living in Royal Woods the gay couple made many memory's with the GLBA community there. Most recently Howard and Harold were both best men at another gay marriage earlier in the year. The Marriage of Lincoln's third oldest sister Luna to the love of her life Samantha (Sam) Sharp.

Clyde was waiting at the corner as Lynn pulled up. Clyde jumped in the front seat. "Hey Clyde want to get in back?" Lincoln asked.

"Nah that seats reserved for your woman." Clyde said.

"And this seats reserved for my man." Lynn said.

Lincoln eyes opened wide and was almost speechless. "You mean?" Lincoln asked.

"What, I thought Lynn told you?" Clyde asked.

"I thought you told him?" Lynn stated.

"You two can tell me about at school." Lincoln said as they drove to pick up Ronnie Anne.

The Santiago residents was just a few blocks away from the McBride's resident. Home to Maria Santiago Her husband Roberto Santiago Sr. and their sixteen year old daughter Ronalda (Ronnie Anne.) Santiago. For a brief two or three year deration The Santiago's left their residents in Royal Woods and moved to live with their extended family The Casagrandes in Great Lakes City, but after a while them, both Roberto Sr. and Maria decided to return to their old Royal Woods estate.

Roberto (Bobby) Santiago Jr. use to live with them until graduating from High School and getting engaged to Lincoln's eldest sister Lori.

As the car pulled up Lincoln jumped out the back and opened the door for Ronnie Anne. "My Lady." Lincoln greeted his girlfriend in an attempt to be romantic.

Ronnie Anne just pushed him to the ground and said. "Smooth move Lame-O." Lincoln then hoped in the seat right next to Ronnie Anne. And the four drove off to the Royal Woods High School.

After the four got to their destination Lincoln then asked his older sister and best friend. "So, Lynn, Clyde You two are?"

Didn't want to finish the sentence because of how well he knew his best friend and sister. "Yes Lincoln, We've start dating earlier this year." Lynn explained.

As the four were making their way to the playground of the High School they were approached by three people who were very familiar to Lincoln and Clyde, yet not so with Lynn and Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Guy's" One of them greeted in a friendly manner. They were Lincoln and Clyde's three best friends from Middle School. Rusty Spokes most distinguished by his thick red curly hair and seemingly endless acne that won't go away, Zach Gurdle, and Liam who lived on a farm on the outskirts of town, both walked over to visit them.

"So Clyde, Lincoln who are your friends?" Rusty asked unfamiliar with Ronnie and Lynn Jr.

"Rusty we're Junior's in High school we have girls friends now." Clyde explained.

"One of them is my sister." Lincoln pointed out.

Both Ronnie Anne and Lynn Jr. rolled their eyes in disappointment and walked away.

"Wait ware are you going?" Lincoln asked.

Despite being five years older and more mature than their eleven year old adolescent selves, Both Lincoln and Clyde still had their dimwitted moments were they use the wrong words at the wrong time. Lincoln's sisters can all bring up a tone of examples with him.

As Clyde and Lincoln were trying to mend their mistakes with Lynn Jr. and Ronnie Anne. At another part of town at Royal Wood's Middle School a young eleven year old boy named Billy Hopkins was new to the town. His family just moved to Royal Woods last year. Already by this time the sixth grader had made a lot of friends and was noticed by a lot of people, particularly girls. Billy was known to be a kind hearted quiet kid, and very friendly, as he was at his locker a young eleven year old girl his age approached him.

It was Lola Loud, one Lincoln's younger sister. "Hey, Billy!" Lola greeted in an existing expression.

"Hey Lola." Billy greeted back.

"I want your honest opinion, should I join the cheerleader's squad or the flag girls?" Lola asked.

Billy not wanting to sound rood stated. "Both sound good is there a difference's?"

Lola explained. "Well if I'm a cheerleader I get to pomp-pomp and a cute outfit, if I'm a flag girl I get to ware…."

Before Lola can finish a voice cut her off saying. "Basically what you ware every day?" Both Billy and Lola look and saw a girl their age, with pig tails, covered in mud and dirt, wearing torn blue jeans, a dirty sports jersey and a red ball cap. It was Lana, Lola's twin sister. Ever cense "The Scissors Incident" The two never saw eye to eye and were always competing against each other.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Piggy back from the Pig Pen." Lola remarked on her twin sisters outward appearances.

"Sais the girl who's a whole dress size larger than me." Lana said targeting her sisters dress size. Knowing the history the twins have with each other Buddy tried to change the subject to something a bit more pleasant.

"Ladies Please, Let's try to get along." Billy asked nervously knowing the two have been butting heads over him for some time now.

"Hey Billy do you want to see that new mud hole I've discovered yesterday?" Lana asked.

"Uh no Lana I'm pretty sure Billy has no interest in dumpster diving." Lola said.

"I was talking about the turtles at the frog pond just down from the school." Lana said.

"Why not, I like turtles and frogs." Billy said.

"Oh, go right ahead then." Lola said in a sarcastic manner. Despite be identical twins both Lola and Lana had little to nothing in common. Ever since Billy Hopkins came to Royal Woods the two would often compete over him.

Back at the High School after the bell rang for lunch time and all the classes were dismissed for the hour. Lincoln, Lynn, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Liam, Rusty, and Zach all sat together at the same table. "So how long have you been in a relationship?" Liam asked.

Both Lincoln and Clyde looked at Lynn and Ronnie Anne to see if it was alright to answer the question, both nodded their heads and Lincoln started. "Ronnie Anne and I were together for two years now."

Then Clyde said. "Lynn and I just started dating three months ago."

Both knowing that any in depth details can jeopardize their relationships.

"When did you guys find time to hook up?" Rusty asked.

"We've been friends since the fifth-grade, it was only recently that we decided to take our relationship to the next level." Clyde replied.

"Are you two even mature enough for a relationship?" Zach asked.

"Zach, I'm sixteen years old. I don't walk around the house waring only my underwear anymore." Lincoln said.

"Thank God he outgrew that phase." Lynn said.

"You know Lincoln, ever since we first met in the fifth grade your sisters were constantly prying into our business. See if we'd hook up on a date or not." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Tell me about it, the moment I brought up your name at home, she and eight other girls were all surrounding me waiting to hear what I had to say about you." Lincoln explained pointing to Lynn.

"We knew it was only a matter of time before you two made it official." Lynn said, at that moment Lynn began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Lincoln asked.

"You know, when I first met you Clyde you had a crush on Lori." Lynn explained.

Lincoln giggled too as he remembered those times. "Yah, remember that Clyde? Every time you came over and she was there you were all like La-La-La-Lori, Nose bleeds and fainting spells." Lincoln explained.

"Hey, I was only eleven years old at the time. It was only a silly childhood crush. I'm sure your sisters have just as many embarrassing memories of you." Clyde said.

"OH yah, I can talk all day about Stinkcoln's embarrassing moments." Lynn said.

Lincoln wanting to change the subject before Lynn could forever ruin his life in a bad way. Lincoln decided to tell everyone about the exact moment he matured, well matured according to his standards.

"At least when it came to an emergencies I can take care of them at a young age." Lincoln started as he looked to six friends seated around him.

"Have I ever told you guy's about the 'Scissors Incident'?" Lincoln asked.

"Here we go again." Lynn said

Growing up in a large family Lincoln Loud childhood was very different from most children. His free time was rarely ever spent alone. He hardly if ever got any time to himself, and with five older sometimes overprotective sisters, sometimes it felt like he had six mothers. One rule in which Lori the eldest of The Loud sibling instituted was that the family was to support each other at each of their activities. As a ten and eleven year old boy at the time, Lincoln was very reluctant to fallow this rule.

He was reluctant to be Lori's caddy at her golf tournaments, He was reluctant to be Leni's male model during her fashion wardrobe designing. Of course Lynn used him for Kick Boxing practices. He often found himself falling victim to Luan's pranks and practical jokes. He was reluctant to be Lola's butler during her tea parties, and worst of all being a human guinea pig for Lisa's sciences experiments.

This did not mean he dislike all of his sister's activities. After all there were just as many of his sister's events that he enjoyed just as much as they did. He really enjoyed Luna's rock concerts, when he wasn't victim to her pranks he enjoyed Luan's comedy gags and birthday parties. Surprisingly he enjoyed Lola's beauty pageants even coaching her at some of them. He enjoyed Lana's gator reselling and junior rodeos. Looking back he even enjoyed Lucy's poetry.

Of course there were many times when Lincoln's sisters down right ruined his life. Like the time he and Clyde were making chocolate pies to sell for a bake sale, but his sisters ate all the chocolate so the two tried to make salt and vinegar pies. This turned out to be a bad idea. When Lincoln was getting failing grades in his classes he went to the community college for a tutor. All his sisters fell in love with his tutor and they drove him away from their house.

Lincoln also tried techniques to avoid his sisters .Like the time he purchased "Noise Be Gone" ear plugs so he didn't have to listen to them, Of course his sisters caught on to what he was doing and decided to play a prank on him. Perhaps the worst thing Lincoln did was when he pretended to be bad luck just so his sisters would keep him away from their functions. This backfired in the worst way imaginable. He was kicked out of his own home, forced to sleep outside in the yard, had all his belongings cleaned out of his room, sold, or simply thrown away. His bed room was boarded up, he was ostracized from his own family, and had to endure a squirrel suit to make the family believe that it was good luck just to have him back with them. This was the worst mistake he ever made and deeply regretted it.

Of course there were times when his sisters were just as bad. Like when Lincoln was trying to help Leni get her drivers licenses, and Lori sabotaged her performance. Or when Lisa installed lie detecting cameras all throughout the house. When Lynn started babysitting would basically steal the family's Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan were babysitting for.

Lincoln and his sisters would even fight on many occasions. Like the time they fought over a sweet spot in the van, or the time they fought over a fortune hidden somewhere in their own house left behind by the previous owner. When Lori and Leni bought the same dress the two would fight over it and initiated the "Sister Fight Protocol." Which was all nine siblings fighting in a huge free for all fight in the family. This frightened Lincoln so much that for a duration he was afraid to be around his own sisters.

He once got so angry with his sisters that he deliberately refused to speak to them. He'd even hold up signs that said. "Not Speaking To You?" every time his sisters were around. But in the end on every occasion the eleven would all ways resolve their difference and Lincoln would always find it in himself to forgive them. He did after all had a heart as big as his family.

As for the 'Scissors Incident' accrued just five days before his twelfth birthday. As an early birthday gift he got a hold a very rare collectable item. A mint-condition 1964 Ace Savvy Issue 24. The twenty-forth issue of Ace Savvy ever printed it was older than his father. He ran upstairs to his room which was a linen closet at the time. His two twin sisters Lola and Lana were fighting in the hallway but he figured it wasn't anything serious and will be resolved.

"LET GO"

"THAT'S MINE"

"GIVE IT BACK" The two were shouting back and forth.

Just as Lincoln shut the door of his room and was going to strip down to his underwear suddenly he heard a scream. "EEEEEEEE" This scream was not a scream of fear, but a scream of pain. Lincoln quick threw open the door and what he saw was enough to throw any eleven year old who was left in charge of two six year olds into a panic. Lola was holding a pair of scissors in her right hand and Lana was grasping her upper right arm crying.

Lincoln eye's opened wide as he shouted. "LOLA WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He immediately grabbed the scissors from her hand, placed them in his back packet. Then tended to Lana who was in tears. "Let me see that." Lincoln said as he bent down and examined his sister's injury. The cut was deep and bloody. Lincoln picked Lana up and took her to the First Aid Kit. Lincoln did have some experience with First Aid, He once got injured near the Santiago resident and Maria being a nurse did treat Lincoln's injury.

"Lana did Lola stab you?" Lincoln asked. Lana still teary eyed nodded her head up and down signifying yes. Lincoln got some disinfecting wipes from the first aid kit and said.

"This is going to sting a little, look away." Lincoln said. Lana face cringed with pain after Lincoln applied the disinfected but before she knew it her wound was all bandaged up.

Lana cling tightly to her big brother, and at that moment their parents Lynn Sr. and Rita returned home. Lincoln carried his sister down stairs and the two told their accounts of what has happened. "LOLA LOUD!" Lynn Sr. shouted.

The six year old beauty pageant queen walked down the steps slowly. She saw her father with an angry stern look on his face. Her mother with a disappointed look on her face, and Lincoln was still holding on to Lana.

"Both Lincoln, and Lana told me that you stabbed Lana with these." Lynn Sr. said holding up the scissors Lincoln took from her.

Lola looked down in shame and said. "Yes dad." Lola was punished for her actions.

Later that evening Lincoln wanted to have a word with his eldest sister Lori. Being the eldest of all the Loud siblings she was often looked up to her for advice.

"Lori can I talk to you for a minute?" Lincoln asked as he came up to Lori's door.

"What do you want twerp?" Lori asked lying on her bed checking her phone.

"I don't know if you've heard but earlier today there was an incident with Lola and Lana." Lincoln started out.

"Yah I've heard of it." Lori said.

"I was kind of scared at first." Lincoln continued.

"From what I've heard you've handled it well." Lori said.

"I was worried what if one of them lost an eye or even worst. This was the first time I was actually worried about my sister's safety" Lincoln explained.

Lori stood up knowing were her brother was going with this conversation.

"I have to ask Lori do you ever worry about us, I mean all your siblings?" Lincoln asked.

"All the time." Lori said with a smile.

"All the time? Then how do you….." before Lincoln can finish his sentence Lori intervened.

"Lincoln being an older sibling is no easy task, sometimes your sibs act mature, sometimes they act immature, and sometimes you have to have faith in them to do the right things. Just like I had faith in you to handle the situation you did earlier." Lori explained.

From that day forward Lincoln made his top priority to put the needs of his sisters before his own personal needs. After his twelfth birthdays he would no long use any poor excuses like bad luck or any other devise's to avoid his sisters functions. All his sisters took notice of this and were in awestruck over the change in his character. Some thought it was for attention, others were pleased.

On his thirteenth birthday a year after the "Scissors Incident" Lily the youngest sister in the family had a bad dream the night before and at the request of Luna and Luan recording this moment to share with Lori and Leni, He went into Lily's room asked her about her bad dreams and gave her Mr. Bun-Bun, The plush rabbit Lincoln held when he held onto when he was scared. All his sisters were cut to the heart over Lincoln action of handing down to Lily his favorite plush rabbit.

To present day after Lincoln retelling his account of his selfless act of charity to his sisters. Both Clyde and Ronnie Anne were speechless. Lynn was almost just as speechless as the rest until the bell rang and they had to go to their next assignment. By the end of the day Lynn and Lincoln dropped both Clyde and Ronnie Anne of at their homes, then the two got home for the night.


	2. A Death in the Family

Chapter 2. A Death in the Family.

**A/N Just as Chapters one set the stage more or less for this story Chapters Two is going to get considerably darker. Oh and yes the whole "Scissors Incident" is based on the Deviant Art piece called "Twin Trouble."**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or any content in The Loud House. All Characters and content are owned by their respective creators. Chris Savino, and Nickelodeon.**

Early the next morning after Lincoln arrived with his girlfriend Ronnie Anne, his sister Lynn, and his best friend Clyde. The four found a seat near the bleachers and were soon joined by Zach, Liam, and Rusty.

"Hey guys, you four gone on a four way?" Rusty asked

"What?" Lincoln asked. Unaware what he meant the other two boys did and it was not an appropriate subject for couples who dated.

Liam trying to changes the subject then asked. "Does anyone have any good memories from last year?"

Lincoln looked down, he seemed like he was depressed. Then he said. "I'd rather not think about it. Last year was very hard for me."

Lynn put her hand on her brother's shoulder and said. "It was hard for all of us Lincoln."

"Why? what happened?" Rusty asked.

"I rather not talk about it." Lincoln said.

At that moment a fourteen year old freshman walked passed the seven. He was thin had light dark skin and had black hair comb back. Lincoln had one good long look at him.

"LYNN LOOK!" Lincoln Shouted

Lynn turned her head and said. "Jake Hartwell."

"It's him." Lincoln said.

A little confused by all this Liam asked. "Who's Jake Hartwell?"

Clyde replied. "Don't you know?" He then lowered his voice and moved in close so Lynn and Lincoln couldn't hear. "Remembered last year how Lucy, Lynn and Lincoln's sister died?" Clyde explain whispering low. "She committed suicide, in her suicide note she named Jake Hartwell as the one who drove her to it."

After Clyde finished Ronnie Anne came close and said in a whisper. "He's a bully, the worst bully imaginable not the one who plays pranks for attention like Lynn dose or I do with Lincoln. The one who make's people's lives a living hell."

"Well I'm sure you two would know just to avoid him right guys." Clyde as he thought he was talking to Lynn and Lincoln only to find none of them there. "Lynn?" Clyde asked,

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked. The two Loud sibling left to confront the bully who drove their sister to suicide.

As Jake Hartwell stopped to find a place to sit he hear a voice talk behind him. "Hello Jake." He turned and saw Lynn and Lincoln standing right behind him with stern, angry expressions on their faces. "May we have a word with you?" Lynn asked.

"What? Is this freshmen beating time?" Jake asked nervously.

"Tell us Jake. Do you remember a young girl by the name of Lucy Loud?" Lincoln asked.

"OH, that little vampire freak who was always sneaking around stalking people like a creepy child predator." Jake started to laugh. Both Lynn and Lincoln's face's grew red with anger.

"She's Dead! She Committed Suicide Last Year!" Lynn said threw clutched teeth.

"Guess it was for the better, I mean that freak didn't have any friends, no one who cared for her right?" Jake said.

This was the worst choice of words Jake could use. At that moment Lincoln grabbed Jake by his jacket. Pressed his nose and forehead into Jakes stared him point blank in the eyes and shouted to the top of his lungs. "SHE WAS OUR SISTER!"

The two siblings then attacked Jake Hartwell. Punching and kicking him, Lynn being the strongest eventually knocked Jake to the ground, both continued kicking him when he was on the ground. The commotion from the attack attracted a crowd as many students gathered around to watch the two against one beat down. Fueled by rage and anger over the hell he put their sister threw both Lynn and Lincoln shown no signs of stopping their assault.

Shortly after the fight started one of the student went up to a teacher and asked. "Excuse me, dose this school have freshmen beating day?"

"No it shouldn't why do you asked?" The teacher replied.

The student replied. "Because right now there is a sixteen year old junior, and a eighteen year old senior, beating the crap out of a fourteen year old freshman." The student said.

By this time the effects of the siblings assault on Jake were all clear, He had a black eye and a bloody nose.

Before Jake can regain his footing, a P.E. teacher and a couch came in and broke up the fight. Jake was sent to the nurse stations. Both Lynn and Lincoln were sent to the principal's office. A side from his black eye, bloody nose, and a few cuts and bruises Jake was fine. But because of their actions both Lynn and Lincoln were in hot water with principal.

It was an action like this that caused Lynn to repeat her senior year, and also almost caused her to be expelled. Of course Lynn Jr. being the first and so far only female captain of the school's football team .Lincoln usually being a kind and friendly student the principal was going to give them a chance. After telling the principal how Jake Hartwell's actions drove their sister Lucy to suicide the principal took it in. Then explained to them how two wrongs don't make a right. After notifying both Lynn sr. and Rita Loud both parents were furious with them. Already the principal gave the two a one week suspension for their actions.

As Lynn and Lincoln were leaving the principal's office Ronnie Anne was waiting for her boyfriend.

"So I guess we won't be dating for a while." Ronnie Anna said with disappointment.

"Ronnie Anna you know what Jake was like, what he put Lucy threw." Lincoln said.

"I know he's a complete douche bag and all, but did you need to be a douche bag too?" Ronnie Anna asked.

"You don't understand how I feel about him, how my sisters feel about him." Lincoln said with emotion.

"Oh I do understand how you feel about him." Ronnie Anna said.

"Let me ask you a question, if someone pulled a gun out on let's say your brother Bobby and shot him dead, killed him in cold blood right in front of you, How would you react?" Lincoln asked.

"Well If I had any real guts, I'd forgive him." Ronnie Anna answered.

Ronnie Anna's answer took Lincoln completely off guard. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you Ronnie Anna. Did you say you'd forgive the person who was responsible for the death of your loved ones?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course it showing that we are more mature, more responsible. By forgiving the douche bags who hurt us and our family, and not stooping to their level. The exact opposite of what you did today." Ronnie Anna explained.

Lincoln was in complete almost disbelieve over Ronnie Anna's statement. In the five years he knew her he never thought of her as a forgiving person. Especially how much she had in common with his sister Lynn Jr. The whole "eye for an eye tooth for a tooth" code of conduct played out in the lives of many people. Lincoln was all too familiar with this, however after talking with Ronnie Anna Lincoln found himself having second thoughts about his action. Thinking and rethinking how to handle this situation.

Later that day back at the Loud House, both Lynn Sr. and Rita gave the talk to L.J. and Lincoln. "I am very disappointed in both of you. You two are lucky you weren't expelled." Rita shouted out.

"Believe me if you two think the one week suspension from schools is the only punishment you'll get you are dead wrong." Lynn sr. stated.

"But Dad you've read the letter, it was Jake Hartwell." Lincoln stated.

"We know who he is Lincoln." Lynn sr. said.

"We are not apologizing to him if anything he should be the one apologizing to us, and even if he apologizes to us…" Lincoln explained

"We're not excepting it." Lynn Jr. finished.

"Look Lynn, Lincoln, We are well aware of what Jake did and everything that happened last year. We even told the police about it and shown them the letter." Rita explained.

"But there's nothing we can do about, and what you two did today is completely uncalled for." Lynn sr. explained.

Both Lynn Jr. and Lincoln had nothing more to say. "Any Ideas for a decent punishment?" Rita asked.

"I think we should ground you for two week, you're not allowed to hang out with friends, text them or any form of social media. And only use the internet for homework assignment. Tonight you two can go straight to your rooms without any dinner." Lynn sr. said.

The two march strait to their rooms. Lincoln wasn't hungry anyway so it didn't matter if Rita and Lynn sr. allowed their children to eat dinner or not. Lincoln was angry, depressed, disappointed, pretty much every negative emotion thinkable at the time. He dropped his backpack on his bed, sat at his desk, took out a poem that was written by his sister Lucy before she died. He even hooked up his MP3 player to a set of speakers and played a recording of a song that his other sister Luna made. His mind went back to all the painful memories that happened last year.

One Year Earlier….

The Loud House was quieter than it was four years earlier. With the four eldest siblings Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan are now away studying at Fairway University. Majoring in Golf, Fashion, Music, and Drama. One of the youngest siblings Lisa passed another college level exam and getting another PH.D in physics. At the age of eight years old she is now the head of the physics department at the same University her four older siblings are studding at. Lincoln now has his own room. It use to belong to his two eldest sisters Lori and Leni. Now both are away at Fairway.

Lincoln who is now fifteen had a lot more room and even a desk for homework. His actual bedroom was now more accommodating than his linen closet bedroom which after moving out was made back into a simple linen closet. Lynn and Lucy both had their own rooms, Lola and Lana still shared a room, and the youngest Lily had her own room.

After a few weeks Lincoln noticed his twelve year old sister Lucy acting differently. She still snuck around from time to time but she was unusually quiet. Usually when she made her appearance known she would share a new poem she wrote or talk about her dreams. Now she was not talking, or speaking she hardly even made a noise. Lucy was always into the Goth and Emo seen, wearing only black and long black hair that grew down past her eyes.

On a Saturday evening Lincoln decided to check on his twelve year old Goth sister. She was sitting alone on her bed in her room just staring at the wall and doing nothing. Concerned about his sister Lincoln knocked on the door of Lucy's room and asked. "Hey can I have a word with you?"

"Sure go ahead." Lucy said in her low monotone voice.

"I've noticed you've been quiet lately, more quite than usual. Is something troubling you?" Lincoln asked.

"If you payed attention to my poems and my dreams you'd know everything is troubling me." Lucy said.

"Lucy please, I'm your brother, I'm trying to help you, if someone is giving you a hard time or something. The very lest you can do is tell me, or mom, or dad." Lincoln said with great concern for his sister.

"Lincoln, I know you're a kind and considerate brother and all, but you need to understand. There are some problems that cannot be fixed, some questions that are better left unanswered, and some secrets that should never be reviled. What I'm going through you cannot help me with, no one can help me." Lucy explained.

Lincoln felt that he'd only be annoying his sister if he continued talking with her so decided to leave. This would be an action he would regret for the rest of his life, and a conversation that would haunt him for the rest of his life too, after all it was the last time he would ever be with his sister alive.

Sunday came and went, on Monday as the school week was starting Lincolns alarm clock went off he got up and ready to start another school week. As he was getting dressed and ready for school he noticed a folded piece of paper under his door. Lincoln opened it and he noticed what it was one of Lucy's poems. True Lincoln read many of Lucy's poems on many occasions. This one was very disturbing.

_When heart fails to beat,_

_And lungs draw last breath,_

_All paths in life, lead to inevitable death._

_Like the dead leaves in autumn,_

_Like winter snow,_

_Like debris that fly's out of a tornado,_

_Plummeting to the ground, deeper down and down,_

_Even if the all the stars burn out their light,_

_Leaving only the pitch black of night._

_Everything fall's, everything fail's._

At the same time Lincoln discovered Lucy's poem. Lynn Jr. noticed a paper under her door. She too recognized it as Lucy's hand writing, but when she began to it was not a poem but a note.

_Dear Family, I've came to the realization that there is no purpose in life, the whole idea of making a living, raising a family, and planning for a future is pointless. I've decided to take the other way out. Pass through the other side. My only regret is that Jake Hartwell won't be remorseful for his actions. Especially after the hell he put me threw. I'll see you all on the other side. Lucy._

At the same time Lincoln was reading the poem and Lynn Jr. was reading the note, Lynn Sr. and Rita were waking up and going to the kitchen to make breakfast. The parents were in for a very disturbing awaking, far worse than what Lynn and Lincoln were reading upstairs. As Rita turned on the light to the Kitchen only moments after Lincoln finished reading the poem and Lynn finished reading the suicide note. Rita let out a blood curdling scream. "AAAAAEEEEE"

It was a scream unlike anything the Loud children had herd before it made Lynn and Lincoln's hearts jump out of their chest. Lynn Sr. the father ran into the Kitchen and shouted. "OH, GOD NO!".

Lincoln darted out of his room ran down the stairs and looked into the kitchen to see what his parent were screaming about, as he got down stairs in front of the doorway off to the corner he saw his mom and his dad holding each other and crying hysterically.

What he saw further out traumatized, and mortified him. It was the sight of the lifeless body of his sister Lucy lying on the kitchen floor face down in a pool of blood with a steak knife was in her hand. Lincoln felt his heart stop, almost as it's been turned to stone and he couldn't even breathe. For a whole five minutes he stood still in sheer horror.

It was only after Lynn Sr. the father noticed him and called out his name that Lincoln broke free from his Trans. "Lincoln." "LINCOLN." Lynn Sr. called out to his son.

Lincoln ran upstairs to his room and locked the door. Lynn Jr saw him running up the stairs. "LINCOLN." She called out to her brother. By the time Lincoln got to his room he slammed the door and fell to the floor.

Every memory of Lucy played in his head from when she would appear out of nowhere scaring him. To sharing her thoughts and poetry with him. To ghost hunting and monster hunting together. Tears poured out of his eyes and he covered his face with his hands. "Why, Lucy? Why?". He whispered to himself as he broke down crying.

Lynn Jr. was pounding on Lincoln's door. "Lincoln open up! Please open up!." Lynn Jr shouted. Lynn Sr. the father was shouting at everyone to stay upstairs. "Lincoln I know Lucy is dead! PLEASE OPEN UP!" Lynn Jr. screamed, pounding on his door, pleaded with her brother. As much as Lincoln wanted to lock himself away from the rest of the home, he could no longer ignore his sisters pleads.

Lincoln opened the door and saw Lynn, Her eyes were red and her face had tears running down it. Lynn held up the suicide note and Lincoln read it. "You saw her didn't you?" Lynn asked.

At that moment Lynn grasped Lincoln as tightly as she can. Throwing her arms around him with the strength of a champion freestyle wrestler. She buried her face in Lincoln's shoulder screaming and sobbing, her screams were muffled by her brother's shoulder, her tears and snot soaked Lincoln's shirt. Lincoln raped his arms around her, holding her like a young child neglected by their parents and he continued crying.

At this time Lola, Lana, and Lily were all up and awake and troubled by the voice of their father telling them to stay upstairs, and the sight if their older brother and sister. Two grief-stricken siblings, distraught, sobbing and crying in each other's arms.

About forty five minutes later in the town of Grate Lakes City. In a small apartment belonging to an engaged couple. One was an office clerk, the other a student at Fairway University. Lori Loud the eldest of the Loud siblings lived with her fiancé Bobby Santiago. After moving there three years earlier Bobby found work and held a job as an office clerk. He walked out of the bedroom dress and ready for another day at the office.

"Good morning Booboo Bear." Lori greeted him. "Hey Babe is the coffee on?" Bobby asked. "Ready for you." Lori said as the two kissed, as Bobby went into the kitchen to pure a cup of coffee Lori's phone rang. It a call from her mother, as Bobby was drinking his coffee he overheard his fiancé's talking on the phone.

"Hey Mom what's"….

"NO!"….

"OH NO!"…..

"HOW, WHEN?"….… by the sound of her voice Lori was in distresses.

Bobby came out of the Kitchen and saw Lori sitting in a chair with her hand covering her eye's and tears running down her face. "What's the matter Babe? What's wrong?" Bobby asked. Lori just received word of her sister's suicide. Soon word of Lucy suicide would reach the ears of all the girls in college. They all reacted in the same ways.

Saturday came, one week after Lincoln's last conversation with Lucy. This was not a happy fun filled weekend day as all the Loud Children knew Saturday's to be. It was a very sad and very depressing Saturday. The entire Loud family, Bobby and his sister Ronnie Anna, The McBride Family, Howard, Harold, and Clyde. And many others where all at the Royal Wood Cemetery for the funeral of Lucy Loud.

Luna the family musician preformed an electric guitar rendering of "Amazing Grace". To the back seated in the back row of chairs was Bobby and his sister Ronnie Anna were seated in opposite sides of Lori and Lincoln. Bobby was sitting left of Lori, Lincoln was sitting right of Lori, and Ronnie Anna was sitting right of Lincoln. As the minister was giving his sermon before Lucy's casket was lowered into the ground. Bobby grasped Lori's left hand, Lincoln grasped Lori's right hand, and Ronnie Anna grasped Lincoln's right hand. All four were in tears.

Three months later The Loud family was having a family gathering. All the girls from Fairway Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and even Lisa the eight year old Physics professor. Lori brought her fiancé Bobby, and Luna brought her fiancé Sam Sharp. Luna and Sam first met in high school when the two were both fifteen. Now nineteen Luna wore only black leather and had the sides of her head shaven and the top of her hair was grown out and combed over the side. Sam still look as she did back when the two first met. Dressed in blue denim with long blond hair with a single bluish-green highlight in the front.

During dinner Lincoln was unusually quiet he didn't say a word. While everyone was talking about work, school, all the functions of life in a family gathering. It was only after a while that when Rita noticed that Lincoln wasn't as vocal as he usually was. "Lincoln are you alright?" she asked

At that moment Lincoln look up with a very sad expression and stated out loudly. "You Guy's I Miss Her!" Lincoln wasn't crying. He wasn't shedding any tears, but everyone knew just how sad he still was over Lucy's death. His nine surviving sisters all rusted over to comfort him.

"Lincoln do you want to talk about after dinner?" Lori asked Lincoln said nodded yes.

After dinner Lincoln shared with them the last conversation he had with Lucy the Saturday before her suicide, and he also shared with them the poem Lucy wrote the day of her death. "Can I see that for a second Bro?" Luna asked, Lincoln handed her the poem, Luna took out her cell phone and snapped a few pics of the poem, then told everyone. "I have a concert in a few weeks. I want everyone to be there."

Three weeks later at Luna's concert Lincoln and the rest of the family came. Luna sang a few numbers from Smooch, Mick Swagger, and Bon Jovi. Then before her final number she stated. "I'd like to dedicate this last song to my sister who committed suicide earlier this year." As she began to play a haunting melody on her Axe then she began to sing.

"_When Hearts fail to beat and you breathe last breath, all roads in Life lead to inevitable death. Like dead Autumn Leaves, Like Winter Snow, like debris that fly out of a tornado_."

It was the poem Lucy wrote a little different and set to a guitar. Lincoln was captivated and holding on to every word.

"_Even if all the stars burn out their light, leaving only the pitch black of night_. _Everything falls, everything fails. _"

After the concert the Loud family went back stage to see their daughter, Lincoln ran up and hugged her. Luna hugged him back and they were both crying in each other's arms, but it wasn't tears of grief or tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy. By putting her poetry to music Luna found a way to preserving Lucy memory keep it alive.

Present Day….

After an encounter with the person who tormented his sister to suicide, and a poor decision that lead to one week of suspension from school, and two weeks of being grounded. For Lincoln all the events and that happened last year felt like they all happened just now. After reading Lucy's last poem and listing to a recording of a song Luna made of the poem there was a knock at Lincoln's door.

It was his sister Lynn "Hey Link are you alright?" she asked. Growing up together Lynn was always a difficult sister for Lincoln. She was always giving him a hard time and pushing him around, but after Lucy's death Lynn became more of a kind, caring, and considerate sister. She was also eighteen years old at the time and legally an adult. "You were thinking about her weren't you?" Lynn asked.

"How did you know?" Lincoln asked.

"You were reading her poem and listing to a recording of the Luna's song." Lynn said.

Lynn sat on the side if Lincoln's bed and padded the seat next indicating Lincoln to sit next to her. Lincoln sat down next to Lynn as she wrapped her arms around her brother comforting him and said. "Look, I know you loved her, I loved her too. I know Jake Hartwell was the one responsible for her death and how we met him today." As Lynn was talking Lincoln felt like he should share something with Lynn.

"Lynn, after the fight I talked with Ronnie Anna, She told me if Jake Hartwell did to one of her relatives what he did to Lucy, she'd forgive him." He said

Lynn was just as perplexed as Lincoln was when he talked with Ronnie Anna. "Are you sure, that doesn't sound like her." Lynn said. Lynn knew Ronnie Anna well and throughout High School the two even became best friends.

"I know even I thought I miss herd her at the time. I need to ask to you think what we did to Jake Hartwell was wrong?" Lincoln said.

"Personally I think he deserved ever second of it." Lynn stated.

"I know Ronnie Anna's upset because of what we did, I wonder how Clyde would react to this." Lincoln stated,

"Got a text back from him, stating his dad's want to have a word with me after the grounding is up." Lynn said.

Just as Lynn was getting up and going to walk back to her room Lincoln stated. "Lynn, if you're ever going through a hard time or someone getting on your case, I want you to know I will always be here for you."

Lynn turned to Lincoln and stated. "No Lincoln, I'm the older sibling here, always have been, always will be, if anyone is looking after anyone, It me who's looking after you."

Lincoln replied. "You've always have looked after me as far back as I can remember. I just want you to know that I am here for you, just as you are for me."

Even though Lynn was known to push and shove Lincoln around and downright beat him up at times. She was always a good sister at heart. Protecting her only brother from bullies and carrying him on her back when he was injured. When Rita signed Lincoln up for football and he didn't want to play, Lynn filled in for him and played in his place. When Lincoln and Clyde were going for Middle-School orientation she personally volunteered to be their orientation coach just to make shore their Middle School experience was not as bad as hers. Lynn had a lot of bad memories from Middle-School.

Lynn got up walked to the door and said. "Goodnight Stinkcoln." Then she left. Lincoln got ready for bed as well as a long two weeks of parental punishment.


	3. Hidden Secrets

Chapter 3. Hidden Secrets

**A/N. Now I know there are some fans out there who are going to be P. over the whole Lucy suicide in chapter two. I will admit despite the English and writing classes I've took at college I am no poetry expert. As you read in this chapter Lucy's suicide will be the catalyst for the development of another characters. You'll know what I'm talking about. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or any content in The Loud House. All Characters and content are owned by their respective creators. Chris Savino, and Nickelodeon.**

Lola Loud was a eleven year old Pageant Queen who was always for some time at odds and ends with her twin sister Lana. Despite winning many awards and contests, One of Lola's most prized possessions was a Diary given to her by her brother Lincoln for her tenth birthday. It was a fairly large book and Lola's been writhing in it for over a year now. She documented every major event in her life.

"_Dear Diary, Had a great Birthday party today, Lincoln got me this to record all the events in my life. "_

All the way too.

"_Dear Diary, So Very Sad Today, One of my sisters Lucy died. I was awoken by the shouts of Dad telling everyone to stay upstairs, and in the hall a saw Lynn and Lincoln crying in each other's arms. After I found out what had happened I cried too." _

One of the most recent entry was.

"_Dear Diary, Billy Hopkins is the cutest fifth Grader in Royal Wood's, He so kind, charming, and witty. I know how jealous Lana is of our good relationship, the best thing for her is a stray dog on the street."_

Just as Lola was entering another entry into her Diary Lana walked in wearing a swim suit.

"Lana, what are you wearing?" Lola asked.

"Billy Hopkins is having a pool party at his house this weekend. I was getting ready for it." Lana said.

"A pool party, why haven't Billy told me about it?" Lola asked.

"Probably because they were out of X size swim ware for your portly physic at the mall?" Lana remarked.

"Well I'm pretty sure Billy doesn't want to get his pool water all dirty and filthy?" Lola said.

"Of course not, that's why he instituted a no makeup policy. I know how importin your makeup is to you." Lana said.

"Of course for Billy I am willy to make some considerations." Lola said.

"Like sitting his pool party out?" Lana asked. The two twins argued back and forth.

It's been one week and five days since the incident at Royal Woods High were Lincoln and Lynn got suspended and grounded. Already by this time they were back in school, but because of the grounding they could only talk to their friends during the lunch hour at school. The McBride's Howard, and Harold although didn't have the talk with Lynn Jr. yet did have a word with Lynn Sr. and Rita. All four parents were fully aware of Clyde and L.J. relationship. After expressing concerns as well as disappointment over Lynn Jr. behavior. Lynn Sr. and Rita did manage to get their daughter in for the talk with the McBride's. It took a lot of convincing but after a while Lynn was alright to continue dating Clyde. Thought this day they might have had second thoughts for what happened next during the lunch hour.

Lincoln took a seat next to Ronnie Anna, and Lynn sat across from the two.

"So Ronnie Anna, only two more days till my grounding is up. Dad said I can start dating you Saturday." Lincoln said. Ronnie Anna just sat there in thought than she said.

"You know what I think Lame-o?" She said she moved her index finger to signify she wanted to say something to Lincoln secretary.

Lincoln moved his head close to her then Ronnie Anne opened her mouth and belched in his face. "EEEERRRRPPPP" The stench of her breakfast, lunch, basically everything that was in her stomach got all up in Lincoln's nose and face as he cringed with disgust.

"FAUL, Ronnie Anna, Nasty," Lincoln said trying not to vomit as Ronnie Anna was laughing.

"Oh that's nothing." Lynn said just as Clyde sat next to Lynn.

"Hey Clyde." Lynn said as Clyde opened his lunch bag.

"What?" Clyde asked.

Lynn stood up, stuck her butt in Clyde face and shouted out. "DUTCH OVEN!" as she let out a long fart "BBBBRRRRRPPPPP" Unfortunately for Clyde he too got a whiff of this. He immediately emptied out all the contents of his lunch bag and used it as a barf bag.

"Guess our Boyfriends have a long way before becoming men." Ronnie Anna said.

"Indeed." Lynn said as the two high fived each other.

"We'll talk to you later." Lincoln said as he and Clyde got up from their seats.

After being grossed out by their girlfriends both Lincoln and Clyde walked over to another table were Liam and Rusty were. Rusty had a very worried uneasy expression on his face.

"Hey guys what ups?" Lincoln asked as he walked over to the two.

"Rusty you should tell him." Liam said.

"Tell who what?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know, I don't think I should tell you Lincoln?" Rusty said in very worried tone.

"Tell me what?" Lincoln asked Rusty muscled up some courage and try to explain something to Lincoln.

"You know were friends Lincoln and I don't want to jeopardize our friendship in anyway." Rusty said.

"Rusty, we've known each other for five years. It can't be all that bad. What do you want to tell me?" Lincoln said.

Rusty still hesitant muscled up the courage to talk, took a deep breath and said. "I found out that my younger brother Rocky use to date your sister Lucy."

Lincoln's expression was blank, not angry, not depressed, and didn't change much. He just sat their silent. Even though the mere mention of his late sister's name bought back feelings of sorry, despair, and rage among other things. Lincoln just sat there motionless and expressionless like he was almost in a trance.

"Lincoln are you alright?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln shook his head out of his trance and said. "I'm fine." Even though deep down inside he wasn't. Lincoln wanted to hear more about Rocky from Rusty. "So Rusty, your younger brother use to date Lucy? What happened to them?" Lincoln asked.

"Remember that Girl Jordan? Turns out Rocky fell for her two years ago. He and Lucy broke up." Rusty explained.

The four sixteen year old's knew Girl Jordan very well back from their middle school days. Jordan was known to be a trouble maker. She even publicly embarrassed Rusty, Zach, Lincoln and Clyde at a pool party at her house once.

"You don't think Rocky dumping Lucy for Jordan partly drove her to suicide?" Liam asked.

"I know that Girl Jordan was trouble." Lincoln said.

At that moment Clyde, Liam, and Rusty tried to duck Lincoln under the table. "Hey what are you guys doing?" Lincoln asked.

Meanwhile at the other table down Ronnie Anna was in an intensive conversation with Lynn. She was clearly using hand gestures telling Lynn to stay focused on her. The two didn't know it at the time but Jake Hartwell appeared in the lunchroom. Both Clyde, Liam, and Rusty were trying to hide Lincoln from him. While Ronnie Anna was trying to keep Lynn's attention away from him.

After the two found out what they're friends were doing they simple returned to their discussions. It didn't matter to them anyway if Jake Hartwell was there or not. Ever since Lynn and Lincoln return the school, Jake Hartwell was well aware of them and the three have been avoiding each other like the plague. After Jake was gone the rest returned to their normal position.

"Sorry about that. We thought you and Lynn would still be sore with him after that encounter a little over a week ago." Liam said.

"Well I am still sore with him, but I'm not going to resort back to violence especially after being suspended and still being grounded." Lincoln explained

Back at the table Lynn Jr. and Ronnie Ann were. The two teenage girls were have a discussion of their own. "So did your parent ever took you in for anger management classes?" Ronnie asked.

"Anger management? Why?" Lynn asked.

"Apparently your temper got you suspended for a week. It was the same temper that got you held back a year." Ronnie Anna said.

Lynn was well aware of her ager issues and it was starting to flare up during Ronnie Anna's conversations, despite this she managed to keep her cool.

"So are you saying that I should be see a shrink?" Lynn asked.

"No, anger management got me out of bad situations that almost got me expelled." Ronnie Anna said.

At that moment Lincoln and Clyde walked back over to the two girls and asked. "You know Ronnie Anne, Lynn and my grounding is grounding is going to be over this Saturday. How would you like to go on a date?"

"Just so long as you don't any more Dutch Ovens." Clyde said.

Unknown to the group of four a rather unusual janitor was eavesdropping on their conversation. "Don't worry Clyde, I promise to have it all out before Saturday." Lynn said.

"Were do you want to have this date?" Ronnie Anne said.

"I was thinking about Tall Timbers Park." Lincoln said.

"Sounds good to me." Ronnie Anne said.

"Tall Timbers Park it is." Lynn said.

At that moment the janitor who was listening in on the four conversation she immediately wrote out a letter and stuffed it into Jake Hartwell's locker. After Lunch Jake Hartwell opened his Locker and found the note. It read

_Dear Jake Hartwell,_

_I think you're HOT! I have a crush on you, if you want to get to know me more. Meet me this Saturday at Ketcham Park at 9.00._

Jake was taken by the letter and thought to himself WOW! My freshmen year and I already have a girlfriend. He was completely unaware of what was going to happen to him.

Later that day after school when Lynn and Lincoln got home.

Lynn Stated to Lincoln. "You know this is going to be the first official date I've ever been on after the grounding."

"I'm well aware of that. Same here." Lincoln said.

"I want to do something special at Tall Timbers Park." Lynn said.

"I've been on many dates with Ronnie Anna, and we all did different things that we though were special at the time. What did you have in mind?" Lincoln asked.

"I was thinking of a kiss for Clyde." Lynn said.

"Be serious?" Lincoln said. Growing up as the only brother in a house filled with sisters. Lincoln has spent his better years, if not his entire life giving and receiving kisses. By the time he started officially dating Ronnie Anna he was and expert at sweeping the Santiago girl off her feet, But mostly from observing the chick flicks Bobby and Lori would watch together during movie night. Of course Lincoln also knew that Lynn was not the most settle of all his sisters, if anything the girl who was known for punching people in the arm as a form of apology was not as familiar with kissing as the rest of his sisters are.

"I am, Clyde is the first official boyfriend I have and I want to woo him just as much as you woo Ronnie Anne." Lynn said. See if no one was around Lincoln told Lynn to come in to his rooms. Unknown to Lincoln Lola was watch them as the two entered Lincoln's room. Lola walked up and looked through the keyhole of Lincoln's door.

Both Lynn and Lincoln felt very uncomfortable practice kissing on each other. But Lincoln knew his sisters well and Lynn wasn't the smoothest one in the group.

"Alright but before we begin we need to lay down some ground rules. No Tough." Lincoln clearly stated.

"Gross." Lynn said discuss.

"Good no Kisses lasting more than three seconds." Lincoln stated.

"Alright let's just practice." Lynn said. Threw the keyhole of Lincoln's door as Lynn and Lincoln practice kissing each other.

Being eleven years old at the time Lola mistaken Lynn and Lincoln's practice Kisses for something a bit more heavier. "Gross." Lola thought to herself as she continued watching. The first few kisses Lynn and Lincoln exchanged were just a few simple kiss on the lips. Then Lincoln swung Lynn down held her in her arms and kissed her.

"Wow. Clyde never kissed me like that." Lynn said.

"Nope, I kiss Ronnie Anne like that." Lincoln said.

At that moment Lynn swung Lincoln down under her arms and dropped him on the floor.

"Now Ronnie Anne dose do that." Lincoln said.

"Yah I Know." Lynn said as she helped Lincoln back up.

After watching all Lynn and Lincoln Her brother and her sister were doing threw the keyhole of Lincolns bedroom Lola quickly ran to her bedroom and pulled out the diary Lincoln got her for her birthday and wrote in it.

_Dear Diary, Just saw the most disgusting thing tonight. Both Lynn and Lincoln were making out in Lincoln's bedroom. I wonder how Clyde and Ronnie Anna would react if they knew not only their boyfriend and girlfriends, who they also know are Brother and Sister were making love with each other? _

After writing this down in her diary Lola decided to keep it a secret. Besides she had big plans for Saturday. As for what she saw this diary entry will remain a hidden secret.

When Saturday came around Billy Hopkins had his pool party at his house. His friends Tommy, and Jimmy were there too. Tommy and Jimmy were standing in the foyer were there was a table with food. Jimmy walked up to them and asked. "Hey guys how's it going?"

"Hey Billy Great pool party you have here." Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy." Billy said.

"So Billy why aren't you out in the pool?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm hiding." Billy said.

"Hiding from who?" Tommy asked.

"Hiding from girls." Billy said.

At that moment he pointed to two agitated twin girls having a heated argument with each other.

"Lana, you have got to be the worst twin sister in the history of twin sisters. Not only did you keep this secret from me, but you've told Billy I wasn't interested. When are ever going to step down?" Lola stated.

"Never, it's in my nature, it's survival of the fittest Lola." Lana stated.

As two twin sisters were having a less then fun time at a pool party. Their only brother Lincoln and older sister Lynn were at Tall Timbers Park having their first date in two weeks.

"So Ronnie Anna. Still mad about the week before?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope, I was hoping you took in my words of consideration." Ronnie Anna said.

"Well the two weeks did give me some time to think about what you said about forgiveness and all." Lincoln said.

"About being the better man." Ronnie Anna said.

"Well I am sixteen, I'm still working on getting there." Lincoln said.

"I have faith in you." Ronnie Anna said with a smile. The two shared a kiss together much like the kisses Lincoln and Lynn practiced earlier in the week.

Not far away from were Lincoln and Ronnie Anna were, Lynn and Clyde were having a discussion of their own. "So, Clyde how are things going for you?" Lynn asked.

"Well I've been better with my Dad's but they still don't like the idea of my girlfriend going on the wild side." Clyde said.

"A wild girlfriend, I kind of like the sound of that." Lynn said.

"Personally I think you're a great girlfriend." Clyde said.

"Let me show you something." Lynn said. Lynn then swung Clyde down, held him under in his arms and kissed him. Clyde was literal swept off his feet. "Wow! Lynn!" was what all Clyde said But Lynn knew Clyde was head over heels into her.

At the exact same time In Ketcham Park, on the other side of town. Jake Hartwell went to see his secret admirer. He was alone until a slightly older woman appeared.

"Hey Jake." She was caring something behind her.

"Are you the one who left me the not in my locker?" Jake asked.

"Of course. I have a crush on you." She said.

"But first question?" The women replied.

"Sure, ask away." Jake said.

"Do you remember a young girl named Lucy Loud?" the women asked.

"The vampire freak who committed suicide. I had a running with her brother and her sister." Jake said.

"Guess What." The women said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"She was my sister too." The women said as she pulled out a fire Axe and started attacking Jake with it. Jake fell to the ground as the woman came close to him he pleaded for his life.

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

"My name is Luan." She said as she chopped Jake's head off with the Axe. After decapitating him, Luan made a joke about her headless victim. "Looks like someone got gay married to Henry the Eighth." Then she laughed manically. Luan Loud was a comedian and a practical jokester but the guilt of Lucy's suicide has drove her to becoming a homicidal lunatic.

When Monday morning came and the children were upstairs getting ready for school. Lynn Sr. and Rita were in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the kids. When there was a knock at the front door. Lynn sr. opened the door and there was a man in his late thirties and early forties. The man was wearing black sun glasses, a windbreaker, he had a handlebar mustache, and a buzz haircut. "Mr. Loud?" He asked.

"Yes." Lynn Sr. said.

The man at the door than flashed a badge and said. "I'm detective Harland Roark of the Royal Wood Police Department. I was wondering I can have a word with your son Lincoln and your daughter." He paused for a moment looking down at a piece of paper. "Lynn."

After he made this statement Lynn Sr. called down the two. After Lynn Jr. and Lincoln were down stairs Det. Roark introduced himself to the two. "I'm Detective Harland Roark R.W.P.D. I was wounding if I can have a word with you two." Hank lead them to the T.V. room where he talked with them. "I understating you two are familiar with a kid at your school by the name of Jake Hartwell. After all your principal told me about the scuffle you had with him about two weeks ago." Hank explained

The expression on both Lincoln and Lynn's faces didn't change much, But they did feel very uncomfortable about the Royal Wood's Police Detective bringing up his name. But because this was a police investigation they felt Lincoln felt obligated to share information "He bullied our sister who committed suicide last year." he explained.

"Really?" Det. Roark said. He then got up and started walking around. He stood still turned to the two then said. "You might be interested to know, he's dead." Both Lynn and Lincoln looked at each other with shocked expression. "His body was found decapitate at Ketcham Park yesterday." Det. Roark explained.

Both Lincoln and Lynn face's bore pale horrified expressions. "You think it was us?" Lynn asked.

"I have only one question for the two of you. Where were you between the hours of 9:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M. Saturday night?" Hank asked.

"We were both on dates at Tall Timbers Park." Lincoln said.

"Both of you?" Harland asked.

"Yes, we each have a girlfriend and a boyfriend who live in this neighborhood." Lynn explained.

"Name?" Harland asked.

Both Lincoln and Lynn looked at each other with uneasy expressions. "Ronnie Anna Santiago." Lincoln said.

"Clyde McBride." Lynn said.

"Alright, so they can vouch for you if I talked with them?" Hank asked. Both Lynn and Lincoln didn't say a word the two just nodded.

Shortly after the talk with Lincoln and Lynn. Det. Roark went over to the McBride house and the Santiago House. Talking with both Clyde and Ronnie Anna both of whom vouched for Lincoln and Lynn. After picking Clyde and Ronnie Anna up for school the four had a discussion about the murder.

"I can't believe someone was decapitated in our own town." Clyde said.

"I knew he was a douche-bag but not the kind of douche-bag anyone wanted dead." Ronnie Anna said.

At that moment Zach, Rusty, and Liam came and joined the four. "Hey guy did you here on the news?" Rusty asked.

"About the death of Jake Hartwell." Liam said. Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anna, and Lynn all turned to Liam, Zach, and Rusty.

"We were interviewed by the police this morning." Ronnie Anna said.

"You don't think just because we had a fight with him makes us….." Lincoln started.

"Murder Suspects?" Lynn finished

As the seven at school were having their discussion back at The Loud House. The Loud's seventy-four year old neighbored Bud Grouse just came out of his house. Lynn sr. was getting ready for work when he called him. "Hey Loud." Mr. Grouse shouted over. "Did you hear on the news?" he asked.

"No, I'm sure what you're talking about?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"There was a dead decapitated body found in Ketcham Park yesterday, and I saw a police officer knocking on your door earlier." Mr. Grouse said.

"He just wanted to ask a few questions." Lynn sr. said.

"Really?" Mr. Grouse said as a question.

"Well I love to stay and talk but I have to get ready or work." Lynn sr. said.

"Alright see you later." Mr. Grouse said as Lynn got in his car and drove off to his business. Mr. Grouse had gotten the reputation as being a very unpleasant neighbor. He would always shout at pedestrian walking their dogs just to keep them away from his yard. He would also cures at garbage truck drivers who didn't come to his house first.

Perhaps the most disturbing thing about Bud Grouse was how he saw his neighbors. Not the Loud's who he was right next door to, but the McBride whom he kept an eye on a few blocks down. Mr. Grouse was a homophobic and hated the idea of children being raised by two same gender parent. Like Clyde with his two dad's. He thought up a plan to take Clyde away from Howard and Harold. He got on the phone and he called an old friend from college. "Hello Leeroy Harris. It's Me Bud, Bud Grouse….."

As Mr. Grouse was talking on the phone, back at Royal Woods High Lynn Jr. and Clyde were talking under a tree during the lunch hour.

"So, are your two fathers still keeping an eye on us even after the news of Jake's death?" Lynn asked.

"They know you well enough, you may be a bad-ass but you're not a murderer." Clyde said. "Bad-Ass?" Lynn asked.

Worried that he might have upset Lynn Clyde intervened.

"Sorry I didn't.." Before Clyde could finish Lynn finished.

"No, I like the sound of that." Lynn smiled at him. Clyde enjoyed finding out new things about Lynn in the relationship the two were in.

Later just before the bell rang and class was going to be back in session. Lincoln walked with Clyde down to their lockers.

"So, Lincoln you ever well ah called Ronnie Anna a well ah..." Clyde started to talk.

"Spit it out Clyde what are you trying to say?" Lincoln asked.

"Bad Ass" Clyde said.

"WHAT? NO! Of course not." Lincoln said with surprise.

"Lynn got turned on when I might have called her that." Clyde explained.

"You know Clyde this may not be a good idea for you and Lynn but, have you ever tried to get your girlfriend jealous?" Lincoln asked.

"No, why would I want to do that?" Clyde asked.

"I have a knack for getting Ronnie Anna jealous of me all the time." Lincoln said as he was standing right outside his locker.

At that moment Ronnie Anna walked up. "Hey Lame-o." Ronnie Anna stated

"Right on cue." Lincoln said.

"Did you get that one pic of us back when we were eleven at the pear printed off?" Ronnie Anna asked as she walked up in front of Lincoln.

"Why of course Ronnie Anna it's right here." Lincoln said as he opened his locker. The door and sides of his locker was covered with printed photos of him with his sisters. There were many photos of him with Lori, him with Leni, him with Luna, him with Luan, him with Lynn, him with the twins Lola and Lana, he even had one of him with Lucy. All of them were taken back when he was eleven.

"Here it is" Lincoln said as he handed Ronnie Anna a photo of them at the pear back when they were both eleven.

"Needless to say Throwback pics for me with the girls are quite in demand these days." Lincoln said with a smile.

Ronnie Anna rolled her eyes and said. "Footnote, If you ever want to make your girlfriend jealous just for fun, don't use pics of you with your sisters." And then she walked off.

Later that day Bud Grouse was walking a few blocks from his home prowling the streets like a seventy-four year old lion. Until he saw what he was looking for. Clyde McBride was walking from his house to the Louds house alone. He snuck up behind Clyde without being noticed by him, and with a pair of tweezers plucked some hairs from Clyde's head and placed in a small plastic bag. "Ow." Clyde said as he turned around and saw Mr. Grouse.

"Birds." Mr. Grouse said as he pointed to some flying in the sky. Clyde was a little surprised but didn't think much of it. He then continued to the Loud House where he asked if Lynn was available. Later that evening Mr. Grouse got back on the phone and made one more call. "Hello Leeroy, Can you come to Royal Wood's, alright I'll be seeing you soon." While everyone in the neighborhood know Mr. Grouse was an unpleasant fellow. What he was planning was fare worse than any of them could imagine.

**A/N Now for the record, Yes I am aware of Loudcest, and NO the last Chapter had NOTHING to do with Loudcest I repeat The last Chapter Had NOTHING To Do with Loudcest. If anything it was meant to pock fun at Loudcest. Of course most everyone has seen the original Star Wars trilogy Episodes IV,V, and VI. How Luke and Leia kiss in Episodes IV and V and by Episode VI it's revealed they are brother and sister. Of course I'm also aware of the whole cartoon theory that Lincoln Loud is adopted. I may use the Lincoln is adopted theory in a story about the Sin Kids A.U., and yes Luan Loud is now officially insane. **


	4. Clyde's Real Family

Chapter 4. Clyde's Real Family

**A/N Chapter Four Focuses on Clyde and the McBride family. I don't think any of the episodes of TLH offered a backstory for Clyde. In this chapter we're going give a little backstory to who Clyde's parents are and what happened to them. Also in this Chapter we will see sixteen year old Lincoln pulling off one his operation, scenes he is now a teenager his operations will be larger in scale. Luna and Sam preform "**_**Bad Reputation" **_**From Joan Jett. Both an artist and a song that best describes Luna Loud's character. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or any content in The Loud House. All Characters and content are owned by their respective creators. Chris Savino, and Nickelodeon.**

Clyde McBride was a sixteen year old African American being raised by a gay couple named Howard and Harold McBride. His earliest memory was when he was only a baby and his two dads were right in front of him just after he was adopted. All he knows about his past life was that his name was originally Clyde Owens. He has no idea who his biological parents are.

As the adopted son of a gay couple Clyde early childhood was met with some hardships. Children in both preschool and kindergarten always asked Clyde why he had two fathers and didn't' have a mother? He was often alone and didn't fit in with the rest of the kids at the time. He really wanted a friends who understood him and accepted him for who he was.

When he started the First Grade at Royal Woods Elementary that friend came to him in the form of a seven year old white haired young boy named Lincoln Loud. Lincoln too had a hard time fitting in during his preschool and kindergarten years. He was the only kid with snow white hair. Clyde first learned of Lincoln's large family at an early age. Being the only brother of ten sisters. Lincoln would invite him over to his house on many occasions.

Clyde even invited Lincoln over to his house once too. Of course his sisters also fallowed after. It seemed that this was the perfect relationship for the two. For the first time in his life Clyde had a friends who accepted him for who he was, and as for Lincoln who had only sister Clyde became the closest thing he had to a brother.

At the age of sixteen Clyde's life was pretty much as good as he wanted it to be. He had two loving fathers, a best friend who was always there for him, and now he was in a committed relationship with one of his best friend's sister's. Unfortunately for Clyde his entire world was about to be turned upside down the day an aged couple came to the McBride residences.

Howard and Harold were cleaning their house when there was a knock at the door. And age African American couple about late fifties and early sixties were standing at the door. Howard opened the door "Hello, are you Howard McBride or Harold McBride?" The man asked.

"Howard McBride why?" Howard answered a bit nervously.

"My name is Leeroy Harris, this is my wife Grace." Leeroy introduced himself and his wife then he asked him if they can come in.

Howard a bit hesitant at first welcomed the Harris family in. Then Leeroy told them their story. "About sixteen years ago, a few days after our only son was born he was kidnapped by one of the nurses at the hospital where he was at. We have spent the past sixteen years searching all around the country. Every nursery, every orphan's home, trying to find him." Leeroy explained

As Leeroy was talking Clyde entered the room were Howard and the Harris's were talking. "Hey dad." Clyde said.

"Antwan!" Grace called out. She then jump up and rushed over to Clyde.

"Wait! What's going on?" Howard asked.

"Howard, there is no easy way to say this so we'll be perfectly blunt with you. Clyde, the boy you've adopted, is really our son, Antwan Harris." Leeroy stated.

Howard couldn't believe it. "No, no there must be some mistake." He said.

"There is no mistake. We have been searching for Antwon for sixteen years now. We've been to every orphan age and nursery in the nation. When we came to the orphan age in Detroit we looked through the records and sure enough it was a match." Leeroy explained.

"A match what are you talking about? What's going on here?" Clyde asked.

Leeroy walked over to Clyde and said. "Clyde, Your real name is Antwon Harris, I am your father, and this is your mother." Leeroy explained as he introduced himself to him and his wife Grace. Clyde was in a sudden state of shock as was Howard.

At that moment Harold walked into the room. He saw the Clyde standing with the aged couple and he asked. "What's going on?" Leeroy told Harold everything he told Howard and even he was in jut as much disbelieve. "Do you have any proof?" Harold asked.

"There is one method which I think can work. We are willing to submit to a DNA test." Leeroy said. The DNA test seemed fair enough to both Harold and Howard and they've agreed to it. At the same time the two got in touch with the orphan age were they've adopted Clyde as well as the Detroit hall of record to get any information about Clyde.

The next morning at The Loud House as Lincoln and Lynn were about to take off for school they saw Clyde running down the streets.

"Lynn! Lincoln!" Clyde shouted, by the way he was acting the two could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter Clyde?" Lincoln asked.

"You two are not going to believe this. Yesterday evening and elderly couple came to my house and claimed to be my mom and my dad." Clyde said.

"Your, Mom and your Dad? I thought your dads said they've adopted you from the Detroit Orphan age." Lynn said.

"That's what I thought. It turns out I was kidnapped at a young age and sent to the orphan age." Clyde explained.

"Do they have any proof they they're your parents?" Lincoln asked

"They've agreed to a DNA test." Clyde said.

"What ells did these geezers say about you?" Lynn asked agitated.

"They're names are Leeroy and Grace Harris and they said my name is Antwan." Clyde explained. Both Lynn and Lincoln were in just as much disbelieve as Clyde's dads were.

"Now Clyde, I've known you for nine years now. During that time no one has ever came up to your house claiming to be you parents. Heck there were times I thought someone came to my house claiming to be my real parents but that never happened." Lincoln stated.

"Yah Clyde if they were really looking for you. Why show up now. Why not four or five years earlier?" Lynn asked.

"They said they've been all over the country looking for me." Clyde explained.

"More like all over the world if you asked me." Lynn stated.

"Hold on didn't your dads have records of your birth certificates and adoption papers?" Lincoln asked.

"They've sent a request to the Detroit Hall of records for that information." Clyde explained.

"So when is the DNA test?" Lincoln asked.

"This afternoon after school, The Harris's are bringing their lawyer, and my dads are bringing ours." Clyde explained.

"Brining Lawyers? Is that even necessary?" Lincoln asked

"It is if they want to take you away from your dads legally." Lynn stated.

"But I don't want to leave my dad's. I don't want to leave this place, and I don't want to leave you guys." Clyde said nervously.

Lincoln and Lynn were both just as worry as Clyde was. "We don't want to lose you ether. You're my best friend." Lincoln said.

"And you're my boyfriend." Lynn said.

Just then Clyde's phone rang. It was Harold one of his fathers. He told him that the Harris's have appointed a judge to oversee their case. "Hey guys why would the Harris's appoint a judge?" Clyde asked.

Both Lincoln and Lynn started to panic. "No Idea." Lincoln said but he did fear the worst. Lynn too was just as confused. Back at the McBride house both Howard and Harold were frantically waiting for the Detroit hall of records to get the information they needed to present before the judge, but no word came through.

Later that day after school Clyde as agreed submitted to a DNA test. He swabbed the side if his checks with a cotton swab and placed it in the bag as did Leeroy and Grace Harris. Looking at the Judge the Harris's appointed Howard asked. "Is this necessary?"

Leeroy replied. "We have been searching for our son for sixteen years. From out home in Davenport Iowa all the way to New York to San Francisco. We are not leaving without our son." Leeroy seemed intent on taking Clyde away from the McBride's. Harold called the Detroit hall of record for the information they've requested but to no vail.

After the results came through the McBride's were in disbelieve. The DNA from the Leeroy was identical to the DNA Clyde. It was almost a perfect match. The Judge openly stated. "I'm sorry Howard and Harold McBride, but without the proper paperwork. I have no choice but to hand over custody of Clyde McBride to the Harris."

Even the McBride's Lawyer who were with them at the time said. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do in this situation."

Clyde was crushed. "No, I can't believe this." He felt like he was being kidnapped.

"You are Antwon Harris. You are my son." Leeroy said. Unknown at the time the only reason the DNA test came back as a match was because of the hair fibers Mr. Grouse plucked off Clyde's head at the time.

Left without a choice Howard and Harold got all of his belongings and placed them into their car. Lincoln and Lynn walked over to the McBride house to see how the McBride's were doing it was only after the Harris's drove off with Clyde that they've arrived to see Howard and Harold Crying in each other's arms. As soon as Lynn and Lincoln found out what happened they were just as devastated.

"I can't believe this." Lincoln said in a low tone.

Lynn was fighting back tears and wanted to take her frustrations out on something.

Thursday evening two days after Clyde left with the Harris's. Howard McBride finally received the call from the Detroit Hall of records. "Howard McBride speaking."

The Voice on the other end was a woman and from the sound she was in tears. "Hello Mr. McBride." She said.

"Yes this is he." Howard said.

"I found the information you've requested on Clyde Owens." She said. Howard can tell she was crying.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"I'm fine really, it was the details on the death of Clyde Owens parents, George and Barbara Owens. They died two weeks after he was born. They were killed in a car accident that lead to a car fire that charred their bodies beyond recognition. The cornier had to use their dental records to identify them." The woman explained.

At that moment Howard felt light headed and dizzy. The Detroit hall of record clearly have all the legal proof who Clyde was and the, birth certificates, death certificates, and adoption papers all clearly stated that Clyde belonged to the McBride's but the DNA test said otherwise. After sending out request to get the files. Clyde's birth records confirming that his real parents are George and Barbara Owens, the Death Certificate stating how they died, even the adoption papers they had on hand. With all this evidence the McBride went to their lawyer's for to start a case to get Clyde back. But the Lawyer said I would take about ten weeks just to file the case.

Friday evening both Lynn and Lincoln took a walk down to the McBride House to check on them knowing how hard it was for everyone after Clyde was gone. When they came to their house both Howard and Harold were in a deep argument.

"Mr. McBride, Mr. McBride what going on?" Lincoln asked. The McBride's told them how they had documentation confirming who Clyde's real parent are and how they died. Both Lynn and Lincoln were in just as aroused as the McBride's.

"You don't think the DNA testing was faulty do you?" Lynn asked.

The three all looked at her with shocked expressions. "Well I remembered reading somewhere how a DNA test can be rigged and…." Lynn explained. Before she could finish her sentence an Idea popped in Lincolns head.

"THAT'S IT!" Lincoln shouted. Then he stood up and said. "Mr. McBride and Mr. McBride We're Getting Clyde Back!" everyone looked at him with disbelief at first, but this is Lincoln Loud! The Man with the Plan! He wasn't going to sit ideally by and let his best friend gets taken away.

A few minute later in the town of Great Lakes City not too far from Royal Wood. The same city were Lori and Bobby Live. About a few minute down from Lori and Bobby's apartment complex was a loft complex. On the doors of one of the lofts was spray-painted the words "Loud-Sharp" This was the home of Lincoln's third oldest sister Luna Loud-Sharp and her newlywed spouse Sam. As the two were relaxing on their sofa listening to Smooch when Luna gets a call on her cell phone.

"Who's calling at this time of the evening?" Sam wondered.

Luna looked at her phone then stated. "It Lincoln!" Luna then answered the phone.

"Hey Little Bro, What Up!"…..

"That's despicable!"…..

"Of course!"...

"That's a great idea!" …...

"You can count on us Lincoln, we'll see you soon." Luna concluded as she hung up. "Come Sam we have to go." Luna said as she got up from her seat.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Our brother needs us." Luna stated

Meanwhile back at the McBride House. After losing the son they've adopted to a couple who implied a faulty DNA test. Harold and Howard where willing to do anything to get him back. Even taking the word of their son's sixteen year old best friend who was right now at their house with his sister who was also their son's girlfriend.

Later that night there was a knock at the door. Lincoln opened the door and Luna and Sam came in. "Hey Mr. McBride and Mr. McBride." Luna greeted them.

Lincoln came over to explain the plan with a map of the United States sped out on a table. "Alright this is Davenport Iowa home to the Harris's, the same Harris who kidnapped Clyde. We already have all the files Birth records, Death records, and adoption papers from the Detroit hall of records. First thing we do is we drive down to Davenport Iowa and get Clyde back from the Harris. Then we return with Clyde present all the records before the Judge and he get his name cleared." Lincoln explained.

"Great but why did you invent your sister along on this? Just asking." Harold asked

Luna stepped forward and said, "Look Mr. McBride You son is both My Kid Sis's Boyfriend and My Baby Bro's BFF. He is just as much a part of my family as he is your family."

"Thanks Luna." Lincoln said.

Unlike his relationship with Lynn growing up together. Lincoln's relationship with Luna was considerably much closer. She was more kind hearted and caring than Lynn was. Luna would share her love of music with Lincoln getting him into rock bands like Smooch. Even making his first Smooch concert an unforgettable experiences the two shared together up on stage.

Lincoln was the only sibling who would come into her room whenever she was playing a new song she wrote and jam with her, and as far back as he can remember. Whenever Lincoln felt sad, scared, depressed, frustrated, or simply about to lose it. His rocker older sister was always there for him cheering him up and comforting him.

When Saturday morning came to the Loud residence. As Lynn Sr. was in the kitchen about to make breakfast there was a knock at the door. He was surprised to see it was Luna. "Hey Pops." Luna greeted him.

"Luna this is quite a surprise what are you doing here?" Lynn Sr. asked

"I have a few questions. First of all are Lincoln and L. J. still grounded?" Luna asked.

"Nope why?" Lynn Sr. replied.

"I have a gig in Detroit and I was wondering if Lincoln and L. J. could help me?" Luna asked.

At that moment bot Lincoln and Lynn Jr. came running in to the kitchen begging their father. "Can we go, please, please, please?" The two of them pleaded.

"Did you finish your homework?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yes we did." Both Lynn Jr. and Lincoln said. After seeing how badly the two kids wanted to go he agreed.

"Alright, you can go." Lynn Sr. said.

"Yes!" Lynn and Lincoln said with excitement

After breakfast the three went down to the McBride's house were Howard and Harold were waiting for them. Lincoln and Lynn were waiting outside and asked Harold and Howard to come outside too. Both Luna and Sam were waiting with the four when all of a sudden a huge R.V. style vehicle pulled up. Both Howard and Harold were in aww. It was three times the size of vanzilla the Loud's family Van. And it's shadow covered the McBride's House.

"What's that?" Howard asked.

"It's My Tour Bus." Luna answered. Luna's Tour Bus was driven by none other than Chester (Chunk) Monk, Luna's trusty Roadie.

"Hey Luna do we have a destination set?" Chunk asked.

"We're going to Davenport Iowa." Luna said. With that the six all entered into Luna's Tour Bus and headed out on their way.

"LET'S GET MY BEST FRIEND BACK!" Lincoln shouted

"LET'S GET MY BOY FRIEND BACK!" Lynn shouted

"LET'S GET OUR SON BACK!" Howard and Harold shouted in unison

"LET'S ROCK!" Luna and Sam shouted in unison

On the road from Michigan to Iowa a Tour Bus driven by a British born roadie named Chunk was traveling, Lynn Jr. was riding shoot gun up front, Howard and Harold McBride were riding in the navigators seats just behind the driver and the front passenger. Finally in the back Lincoln was seated at a table with Luna and Sam.

As they were driving it downed on him. He didn't inform Ronnie Anna of what they were doing. As part of their relationship agreement both Lincoln and Ronnie Anna agreed to keep an open line of communication and informing each other on what they were doing. Lincoln quickly took out his cell phone to and called his girlfriend.

Ronnie Anna was just finishing about to walk out the door of her house when her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hey Lincoln," Ronnie Anna answered.

"Ronnie Anna Listen I won't be able to hang out with you this weekend I have a pressing engagement." Lincoln started.

"And what's the pressing engagement?" Ronnie Anna asked.

"Do you remember how Clyde said about that couple and how they claimed to be his biological parents. Turned out they used a faulty DNA test and basically kidnapped Clyde, we are on the road to rescue him." Lincoln explained.

Ronnie Anna took it in, though disappointed in her boyfriend's action's she couldn't help but ask. "I assume Clyde's dads and Lynn is the we here?"

Lincoln looked up at his sister and his in-law and said. "Luna and Sam are with me too, we're using their tour bus." Lincoln said. Both twenty year old women looked at the sixteen year old with shocked facial expressions.

"Alright really?" Ronnie Anna said.

"Oh One More Thing Ronnie Anna. Don't tell my parents about this." Lincoln explained.

"Don't worry I won't say a word to them. Later Lame-O." Ronnie Anna said as she hung up. Both Luna and Sam who were paying attention to the phone conversation began to question Lincoln.

"Was that really necessary Bro?" Luna asked.

"Ronnie Anna and I are in a committed relationship. We've agreed as part of that relationship is to keep etch other informed of our whereabouts and our activity's." Lincoln Explained.

"Do you trust her that you she will keep you words?" Sam asked.

"Of course I trust her, we've been in a committed relationship for two years now. I mean you two trust each other with when it comes to secrets. Don't you?" Lincoln stated.

"True but we've been in an official relationship for five years, and been married for three months." Luna explained.

"And even in the three months of marriage it's not always easy going." Sam explained

After talking over the phone Ronnie Anna wanted to have a word with Lincoln in person. Unfortunately her mother told her she was not allowed to leave the city unless it was a family emergency. She also gave her word to Lincoln that she wouldn't tell his parents where they were going. But Ronnie Anna knew her boyfriend well, and she knew her boyfriend's family well. After all her brother was engaged to his sister. So Ronnie Anna called up her Brother Bobby.

Bobby was at home preparing dinner for his fiancé Lori when he received the call. It was his sister Ronnie Anna.

"Hey sis what's up?" Bobby asked.

"Hey Bobby, is Lori there I have to tell her something." Ronnie Anna said.

After handing the phone over to Lori. Bobby overheard the conversation.

"Hey Ronnie Anna"….

"Well she said she had a gig out of town"….

"She's With Who!?"...

"The Three Of Them Are Doing What!?"...

"Alright I'll be right over there." Lori said as she hung up.

"Bobby! We need go! Now!" Lori explained with a serious expression. "Where are we going?" Bobby asked. "It's a family emergency." Lori explained.

Later that night at the Harris residences in Davenport Iowa. Clyde was sitting up in his bed still unable to sleep when the unexpected for him happened There was tapping at his second floor window.

He looked out the window and was surprised to see Lincoln.

"Lincoln!" Clyde said as he opened the Window.

"What are you doing here?" Clyde asked.

"We're rescuing you." Lincoln said.

"We?" Clyde asked.

"Hey Clyde." Clyde looked down and sure enough Lynn was there too. Clyde was speechless.

"Listen the Harris's are not your real parents, the DNA test was a false one. We're here to get you out." Lincoln explained.

Clyde began to pack his bags, pack his things when suddenly there was a knock at Clyde's bed room Door. It was Leeroy Harris Clyde's faulty biological father. "Antwon what are you doing?" he asked.

Lincoln quickly pulled out a walky talky and talked into it. "Cue Distraction." Lincoln said.

"What going on in there Antwon?" Leeroy asked.

At that moment loud heavy metal rock music was playing in the back yard. Leeroy and Grace were in a panic ran outside to see what was going on. Luna and Sam set up a stage and the two of them were playing their guitars and rocking.

"_I don't give a damn about my bad reputation, Living in the past is a new generation."_

"_A girls going to do what she want to do and that what I'm going do. So I don't give a damn about my bad reputation."_

"_An I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation, never said I wanted to improve my station."_

"_An I'm only doing good when I'm having fun, and I don't have to please no one, and I don't give a damn about my bad reputation." _

Leeroy quickly turned his attention to what was happening outside in the garden. His wife Grace was in just as much of shock as he was. Lincoln and Lynn got all of Clyde's things together and snuck him down the latter and into the tour bus.

Lincoln then talked in the Walky Talky. "The Eagle has flown the coop, I repeat the Eagle has flown the coop." Lincoln said.

By this time after running outside both Leeroy and Grace were standing right in front the stage were Luna and Sam were playing. "Get Down From There Before I Call The Police!" Leeroy stated out loudly.

"STAGE DIVE!"Luna shouted as she jumped down onto Leeroy knocking him to the ground. Sam also jump from the stage. The two grabbed their guitars and ran off the property and into the tour bus. After everyone was in they drove off.

Later that night the bus stopped by station to get refueled. The six occupants got out for a brief celebrations.

Harold pulled his cell phone camera out and pointed at Clyde "Dad what are you doing?" Clyde asked

"My Baby's Back!" Howard shouted as he hugged Clyde from behind.

"Dad, I'm Sixteen!"Clyde said with a degree of embarrassment.

Soon Lincoln saw Sam pointing her cell phone camera at him. "What are you doing Sam?" Lincoln asked

"And You're My Baby!" Luna shouted as she threw her arms around Lincoln.

"I'm Your Brother!" Lincoln said with the same degree of embarrassment.

Just then a young sixteen year old girl said. "AWW, Am I interrupting a moment?" every looked and it was Ronnie Anna.

"Ronnie Anna what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked his girlfriend.

"You think you can have you fun without me?" Ronnie Anna asked.

Worried about the conversation he had with Luna and Sam earlier Lincoln asked. "Did you tell my parents what we were doing?"

"Nope, I didn't tell your parents." Ronnie Anna said with a smug expression.

Just them another person came out. "Hey Lil Loud." It was Bobby, Ronnie Anna's older brother. "I have bad news and I have good news, the bad news is your in big trouble, the good news is it's not with your parents." Bobby explained.

"Who did you tell?" Lincoln asked.

At that moment an enraged twenty two year old woman's voice shouted out three names. "LUNA!" "LYNN!" "LINCOLN!"

Growing up in most families there are two people who should be feared and respected at all times. The mother and the father, growing up in the Loud House the Loud children had a third person who was just as much feared and respected as their parents. It was the eldest sister Lori Loud.

At that moment Lori called fourth her three younger sibling all standing in a row in front of her. "Explain Yourselves!" she demanded.

"How did you even find us sis?" Luna asked.

"Lisa installed tracking devices on your tour bus and gave me a tracking app on my cell phone." Lori Explained as she held up her Cell Phone.

Lincoln stepped forward and explained. "Look Lori, Clyde was basically kidnapped by two people claiming to be his biological parents. We have actual documentation and hard records confirming who Clyde's parents are and what happened to them. This documentation also confirms how the McBride's are Clyde's legal guardians. Whoever these people are they took Clyde Illegally.".

At that moment a voice came from behind the distance. "He right you know, what he said." It was Leeroy Harris he was with his wife Grace. As soon as they made their presents known both Howard, Harold, Luna, Sam, Lynn, and Lincoln stood around Clyde in a defensive stance.

"You want to get to Clyde you have to come through me!" Harold stated,

"You want to get to Clyde you'll have to go through me!" Howard stated.

"He's My Boyfriend and you mess with him you mess with us!" Lynn Jr. stated.

"Clyde is one of us and you mess with him, you're messing with us!" Lincoln stated.

"Mess with one of us, and your messing with all of us!" Luna stated

"Calm down we're not here for Clyde we want to correct our mistakes" Leeroy stated.

"You two realized what did was wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"We know, the truth is we were payed to kidnap him." Grace said.

"We did have a son named Antwan, he was a corporeal in the Marine Corps. He was K.I.A. serving in a tour of duty." Leeroy said.

"Who payed you to take our son?" Howard asked.

"Bud Grouse." After saying this all four of the Loud sibling looked at each other with shocked facial expressions.

"Mr. Grouse." Lincoln said.

"Your next door neighbor." Clyde said.

"Mr. Grouse provided the sample of DNA for the faulty DNA testing." Leeroy explained. After taking this in the nine deiced to return to Royal Wood's and pay Mr. Grouse a visit.

The next day back at Royal Woods there was a knock at Mr. Grouse door. He opened it up and sure enough the McBride's were there with Clyde, Lynn, Lincoln, Luna, Sam, Lori, Bobby, and Ronnie Anna.

"Hello Mr. Grouse, may we have a word with you?" Howard asked in a stern manner. Mr. Grouse looked with sheer terror. He knew right then and there that his plan backfired on him.

"Is it true you took hair fibers from my son to foil a DNA test?" Howard asked. Realizing that he had been discovered Mr. Grouse confessed to everything. His plan to take Clyde away from the McBride's and his homophobia. Everyone looked at him with disgust and disappointment.

After their business with Mr. Grouse, it was revealed to both Rita and Lynn Sr. what Luna, Lincoln, and Lynn Jr. really did. And at that moment the two kids were in danger of another two weeks of grounding.

"You three have some explaining to do?" Rita said in anger.

At that moment Lori the oldest stepped in and said. "This was all my Idea. As soon as I heard what happened to the McBride's I just had to help them."

Both Luna, Lynn, and Lincoln looked at her with surprised faces. At first they three didn't know what to do but as soon as Rita asked if it was true Lincoln nodded yes. The Parents really didn't know what to do at that time. Their anger seemed to dissipate. At that the four Loud siblings received a text from the McBride's (_Party For Clyde at the McBride's Tonight!_)

After receiving it everyone including Lynn Sr. and Rita went down, Luna and Sam were even asked to perform. As the party was going on Lincoln saw his eldest Sister Lori standing alone for a bit. Lincoln went outside to thank her.

"Hey Lori, thanks for sticking your neck out for me." Lincoln said.

Lori smiled and said. "You ow me big time twerp."

Knowing what that meant Lincoln asked. "So what do you have in mind as a way?" When Lori said some one ow her big time it means she want a favor done in return.

"Give me a few days and I'll let you know." Lori said.

Back at Mr. Grouse's house Mr. Grouse was in his computer room when he heard someone in his house. He walked into his sitting room and saw Luan Loud standing there.

"What do you want?" Mr. Grouse asked.

"You know that was a mean trick you played on Clyde and his dads. Do you want to know what another mean trick is?" Luan said with a sinister grin. At that moment she pulled out a colt. 9mm hand gun and began firing it.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

She shoot up Mr. Grouse at point blank range. After three or four shoots Bud Grouse fell to the floor, Luan kept firing on him. Until she used up all fifteen round of bullets in the clip and was sure Mr. Grouse was dead. "Hey Mr. Grouse, Were you ordained a priest? Did you become a monk? Are you a canonized saint? I see you're a much Hole-ly-er man now." And with that she goes into her maniacal laughter. In her psychotic state Luan Loud kills once again.


	5. The Good Brother

Chapter 5. The Good Brother.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or any content in The Loud House. All Characters and content are owned by their respective creators. Chris Savino, and Nickelodeon.**

The Loud's had a great time at the McBride's party. They did have to leave at ten because it was a school night. When they woke up the next morning once again there was a knock at the door and a voice calling for. "Mr. Loud." Lynn Sr. opened the door and sure enough Det. Harland Roark was standing there.

"What is it now?" Lynn Sr. asked.

At that moment Rita called out. "Lynn, there are police cars outside the Grouse house!" Lynn Sr. looked outside and saw police cars with flashing light parked outside the Grouse House.

By this time Lincoln and Lynn Jr. got up and noticed the flashing lights of the police cars and Det. Roark standing at the door. "What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

Det. Roark clearly stated bluntly. "Your next door neighbor Mr. Grouse was killed last night, gunned down." The entire house fell silent and everyone looked at each other's faces. "Tell me where you were between the hours of eight and ten P.M.?" Det. Roark asked.

"We were at a party at the McBride's house." Lynn Sr. said. "All of you?" Det. Roark asked. "Of course and the kids were with us too." Rita said.

Det. Roark took their word and went over to the McBride's house to hear tier story. Of course it was over there that Harland received word on what Mr. Grouse did to their son. So needless to say his suspicions over the coincidental connections between the murders of Jake Hartwell and Bud Grouse. Both were unpleasant people who did bad things to other people. Both Lynn Jr. and Lincoln had a grudge against Jake Hartwell, and both Howard and Harold McBride had the same feelings towards Bud Grouse. Det. Roark's investigation into both cases will be a long one. Completely unaware that they were committed by the same person.

Meanwhile not far from Royal Woods, at a store front in Great Lakes City. Lori Loud, Lincoln's eldest sister who stuck up for him after his plan for rescuing Clyde was shopping. When all of a sudden the voice of another twenty two year old woman called her name. "Lori! Lori Loud! Is that You?"

Lori turned around and saw who was calling her name. "Carol! Carol Pingrey!" Lori said with excitement.

Five years earlier during their high school days. Lori Loud and Carol Pingrey were rivals, one always trying to outdo the other, or trying to prove herself better than the other. After a while they found out they were each jealous of each other life. Lori was jealous of the fact that Carol always beat her at every event they competed in. Carol was jealous how Lori had ten younger siblings all of whom look up to her, and a boyfriend Like Bobby. In the end the two realized that at their core they were really not all that different after all. They became best friends and would always be there for each other.

After meeting up the two hugged each other and caught up with their lives. "It feels like it's been so long." Carol said,

"About three months since Luna's wedding. That was the last time we were together." Lori said.

"And how are things going along with Luna and Sam?" Carol asked.

"They're doing alright." Lori said.

"How are things going with Bobby?" Carol asked.

"You know this is the year!" Lori said with excitement.

"I Know, I can't believe you two finally graduating and getting married!" Carol said with the same excitement.

"Yah ow, did I ask you the question?" Lori asked.

"What question?" Carol asked.

"Would you be my maid of honor?" Lori asked

Carol's face lite up and she said. "Of course I'd love to be your maid of honor!" This news made Lori day. The two began texting and updating social media about Carol Pingrey's maid of honor at Lori Loud's wedding.

It was just then that Carol stated. "Oh my brother Connor is moving to a new boarding school and I was wondering if you know someone who could help him with the move?"

Remembering that her brother Lincoln owes her after sticking up for him Lori smiled and said. "Don't worry, I know just the person." Now all Lori needed to do was to inform Lincoln about his task.

When Saturday came in the back yard of the Loud resident. Lana was outside in the yard digging a hole. When Lola came out to confront her.

"Lana what did you do with my mascara?" Lola asked.

"One of the frogs must have gotten into it. I know because I just had a funeral for him." Lana said as she placed a dead frog in the hole.

"Your dumb animals are always getting in my makeup!" Lola said with rage.

"Your makeup is killing my pets!" Lana said with rage.

The two started pushing and shoving each other back and forth. Lincoln who over herd the raitas noise and came out to confront them.

"Now Brake It Up! Both of You!" Lincoln said. After he got he got his two sisters to settle down and talked with them. "Now I know you two have been at odds and ends with each other for quite some time now. I want to know why?" Lincoln asked.

"It's not my fault her pets are always in my stuff." Lola said.

"Don't blame me It you who always have to have her way." Lana said.

Lincoln saw he was getting nowhere with his sisters. He thought to himself what the best approach in this matter is.

Then it downed on him. He called Lynn Jr. "Lynn could you drive us today?" Lincoln asked.

"Were are we going?" Lynn asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there. Lola and Lana are coming with us." Lincoln said. After that Lincoln and his three sisters jumped in the car and drove off.

A Little while later Lori drove up to the house and talked with her mother. "Hey Mom." Lori said.

"Hey Lori, what are you doing here?" Rita asked.

"I have to ask mom Is Lincoln around?" Lori asked.

"He just took off with Lynn, Lola and Lana." Rita explained.

As Lynn Jr. was driving her three siblings the car came to a flower shop. "Can you stop here for a minute?" Lincoln asked. Lincoln walked in and after a few minutes or so came out with a dozen black roses.

"Why Black Roses?" Lynn asked.

"They were her favorite." Lincoln said.

"Ronnie Anna's favorite?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln gave Lynn a very stern look. "Just drive us to the cemetery." Lincoln said. It was then at that moment Lynn knew who Lincoln was talking about.

As the car was driving to the cemetery Lincoln received a text on his phone. (_Lincoln Were are you?_) It was from Lori.

(_I'm going to Royal Woods Cemetery._) Lincoln text back.

After arriving at the cemetery Lincoln went down the row of grave stones holding the black roses in hand. He requested Lola and Lana to come with him. Until he came to one particular grave stone that read (LUCY RITA LOUD 2006-2019 Beloved Daughter, Beloved Sister.) Lincoln knelt down in front and placed the black roses on the grave stone. A storm of mix emotions ran threw his face. By this time Lori drove up to and walked over but stood at a distance. As he knelt tears started to form in his eyes. Both Lola and Lana were both standing each at Lincoln's said. After a while Lincoln got up and turned to his two younger sisters.

Lincoln gave a very serious expression at both of them, then he started to speak. "Now look you two need to understand. There a things in this world that I can tolerate, and things in this world I cannot tolerate. I'm perfectly alright with you two disagreeing with each other. Heck, I disagree with you guys all the time, but when you disrespect each other that's when you cross the line. It was a disrespectful person who drove our sister to suicide, and a disrespectful neighbor who tried to take my best friend away from his dads. We're a family, we're are supposed to love each other, but what Jake Hartwell did to our sister, and what Mr. Grouse did to Clyde was the exact opposite. I hate to say this but I have seen you two behaving in a similar manner."

Worried expression fell upon both Lola's and Lana's faces. They knew their Sister Lucy committed suicide because of the way someone treated her. By the way Lincoln was talking they felt they were treating him the same way.

"Lincoln, do you hate us?" Lola asked worryingly.

"NO, I'm your brother, and you two are my sisters. I love you both. You are just as much a part of this family as I am and it's time you two start loving each other." Lincoln stated. He then knelt down embraced both his twin sisters.

Unknown to them that Lori was watching and listening to Lincoln's word. She was fighting back tears when she mushed up the courage to talk to her brother.

"Lincoln?" Lori called out.

Lincoln turned and saw his eldest sister. "Lori, what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Do you remember Carol Pingray?" Lori asked.

"Of course." Lincoln said.

"Her brother is moving and she needs some help. How's your Sunday schedule? " Lori said.

"I'm free Sunday, I can help." Lincoln said.

"Good remember you owe me twerp?" Lori said with a smile as she left the cemetery.

After Lynn, Lincoln, Lola, and Lana got home they were met by a twelve year old boy who was in front of their house.

"Who's that?" Lynn asked.

It was Billy Hopkins Lola and Lana's friend from school. "Hay Lola, Lana." Billy waved them down.

"Hey Billy!" Lola and Lana said in unison.

"Are you two alright I came to check on you." Billy asked.

"Hi, you must be Billy Hopkins Lola and Lana told me so much about you." Lincoln said.

"And who is this?" Billy asked.

"This is our brother Lincoln." Lola introduced her brother to him.

"Just out of curiosity Billy." Lola asked.

"Do you like fashion shows or nature shows?" Lana asked.

"Do you know what I like…" Billy asked looking at the three. "AARGH!" Billy said.

Lincolns face lite up. "So do I!" He said with enthusiasm.

Maybe Billy saw something in the sixteen year old that reminded him of himself. Because shortly after meeting each other the two began conversing over a huge variety of topics from Ace Savvy to Legions of the Hidden Temple. With the exception of siblings of course Lincoln and Billy had a lot in common.

After resolving their differences the twins Lola and Lana became much closer than ever before.

"You know Lola, I don't think Billy was right for any of us." Lana said.

"I know what you're talking about." Lola said as the two watch Lincoln and Billy playing video games and spending the rest of the day together in brotherly bonding. After a while it was getting late and Billy had to get home.

"Good bye Lincoln it was good meeting you." Billy said.

"It was good meeting you too." Lincoln called out.

Later that night upstairs, it was ten at night and Lincoln was about to go to sleep when he heard a light voice call his name. "Lincoln" he turned around and saw a young six year old girl holding a stuff rabbit. It was Lily his youngest sister.

"Hey Lily, why are you up? Its way past you bed time?" Lincoln said.

"I had a bad dream." Lily said.

"Is Mr. Bun-Bun keeping you safe?" Lincoln asked.

"Can you come?" Lily asked.

"Sure Lily." Lincoln said.

He went with Lily into her room then asked to search the room for monsters. For Lincoln this brought back memories of when his older sisters would come in and comfort him after he had a nightmare. "No Monsters here you're safe." Lincoln said.

"Thanks Lincoln." Lily said. Lincoln tucked her in and kiss her on the head.

Lily was the youngest in the Loud Family, and was the most sought after and worried about. When she began crying for no apparent reason, all ten of her older siblings had to put up with the annoying singing toy "Fenton the Feel Better Fox" that kept her happy. When she said a bad word after watching and listening to her older sibling, all ten of them changed their behavior in order to set a better example for their baby sister.

Out of all his sisters in his family Lincoln really loved her more like a father then an older brother. Ever cense the day she was born. Lincoln was only ten when he first held Lily in his arms. Lily looked up to her big brother with a smile and Lincoln's heart melted. Words cannot put into description the love and affections he felt for her that day.

That same night at the Royal Woods Morgue Det. Harland Roark was looking over the autopsy of the Loud's Next door Neighbor Bud Grouse.

"So was it a home invasion gone wrong?" Det. Roark asked.

"Bud Grouse was shoot fifteen times at point plank range." The mortician said.

"Usually if someone wanted to kill a person with a Colt.9mm they only use three to five rounds." Det. Roark said. Just then a police officer ran in.

"Det. Roark!" He called out.

"Usually people don't run into morgues." Det. Roark said.

"We've just got the results back from the forensics lad." The officer said. Det. Roark looked over the report, he turned and he looked over at the mortician and said.

"Fifteen shell casings were found around the dead body of Mr. Grouse. According to forensics they were all fired form the same gun." Det. Roark stated. It was now official, there are now two homicides in Royal Woods, one decapitation and one overkill shooting. It would only be a matter of time before there was another murder.

When Sunday came around Lincoln already told his mother about the plan Lori has for him that day. Lori drove up to the house and was waiting for her brother. After breakfast Lincoln ran out the house and jumped into Lori's car. Driving into the city were Lori now lives brought back memories of when the Santiago's first moved in with the Casagrandes and Lori and Lincoln would drive up to visit Bobby and Ronnie Anna. Lincoln tried to start up a conversation with his eldest sister but Lori really wasn't in the mood to talk. She turned on the radio and played some music until the radio played.

"And now Khloe Embrey Corner" a radio talk show from an elderly woman. "Uggg I can't stand her." Lori ground.

As she looked down briefly to turn the station of the radio. Lincoln's face turned white with terror as he shouted out. "LOOK OUT!"

Before Lori could look up. Before she could hit the breaks or maneuver around what was in front of her. Before the two even knew it the car they were driving in collided head on with a four by four pick-up truck heading in the opposite direction, both going forty miles per hour. The crash was so fast but it seemed like it was slow motion. The head on collision swung both vehicles almost in midair, and the car Lincoln and Lori were in was off to the side of the road. Despite being in the passenger seat Lincoln was relatively unharmed, but Lori was out cold and in a bad condition.

Just a few minute later a 911 operator received a call from a frantic sixteen year old. "911 what's your emergency?"

…. "Help, We've crashed on route 80 heading north from Royal Woods South of Great Lakes City…My sister is not responding…Please Send an ambulance…."

… "Hold on where did this crash happen again?"

….. "We're on route 80 just north of Royal Woods, South of Great Lakes City, Send an ambulance My Sister Is not responding." Lincoln as rattle and distraught as he was tried his best to maintain his compositor, as the dispatcher sent an ambulance on its way Lincoln text the rest of his family on what happened.

Meanwhile back in Royal Woods. Lynn Jr. 'L.J.' was giving her boyfriend Clyde a piggy back ride. When he was younger Clyde dad's would let him ride on their backs as they were on their hands and knees, but this was the first time Clyde had anyone carry him around on their back.

"I use to do this for Lincoln whenever he sprained his ankle. You guys aren't heavy." Lynn explained.

As soon as she placed her boyfriend down she found out she had a text on her phone. Lynn quickly realized it was a text from her brother Lincoln. It read. (_Emergency, Lori and I were in a car accident on route 80. We are at Cross Roads hospital out of town. Please come LORI"S IN BAD SHAPE.)_

Lynn's eyes opened wide and she stated. "Clyde We Need To Go NOW!" The two of them jumped in Lynn's car as she drove off to the hospital. Lincoln sent this message out to all the members of his family the moment he arrived at the hospital with Lori.

Lynn Jr. and Clyde arrived at the hospital an hour later. Luna and Sam were the first to arrive, Clyde and Lynn found the three sitting in the waiting room as paramedics were treating Lori, the prognosis for her was grim. She had head trauma, whiplash, a broken color bone, crushed back disks in her spinal cord, just to name a few. Lincoln had only minor injuries but because of the effects of the crash and the state his sister was in left him devastated.

"Lincoln What Happened?" Lynn Jr. asked.

Lincoln was shacking as he recalled his experience. "It happened so fast…..Lori looked down to change the channel on the radio….I looked up and saw a truck directly ahead for us…before I knew it…" Lincoln tried to explain before breaking down in tears.

With the suicide of one of his sisters still fresh in his mind. The mere thought of losing another one of his sister was tarring him apart inside. Luna who was sitting right next to him saw this in him and embraced him. "Let it all out Bro….Let it all out." She said softly to Lincoln.

Just then a certain police officer walked in. It was Det. Harland Roark this was his day off from the case and instead he was assigned to fill out the accident report.

"What are you doing here?" Lynn Jr. asked.

"You know him?" Sam asked.

"I'm working a few homicide cases where I had to question them on the murders." Harland explained as he pointed to Lincoln and Lynn. "But now I'm only here to fill out the accident report. I will tell you what we know so far." Harland started as he read from his notes. "You're brother and sister were driving up route 80 head to this city and they were both in the right lane. However the opposite lane had heavy traffic leaving and the driver of the four by four pick up decided to pass the heaving traffic in the opposite lane." Det. Roark explained.

"Why on earth would he want to do something so stupid?" Luna asked as she was trying to calm her brother down in her arms.

"The driver of the truck whose name is Mario Horace thought the lane was open and had no one was using the lane so he decided to us it." Det. Roark explained.

"That has got to be the most stupid thing I've ever heard." Lynn Jr. said.

"Well Mario is awake he sustained some injury's even though he's still bed ridden. I could arrange to have you two meet." Roark explained.

Just then a two women entered the waiting room. One was dressed in bright colors with long brown hair and the other was in dressed in dark colors with long black hair. Lincoln looked up and saw that it was Luan his fourth oldest sister. The woman she was somewhat into the Goth seen. To Lincoln she reminded him a little of Lucy.

"Hey Luan thank for coming." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Who's your friend?" Lynn Jr. asked.

"This is my favorite sad clown Maggie. How's Lori doing?" Luan stated.

"Not so good." Lincoln said as he lowered his face in his hands.

"Oh just for the record Yes, Maggie's my girlfriend." Luan stated.

"You Mean?" Lynn Jr. began to ask.

"What you think Luna's the only lesbian in the family?" Luan asked.

"Lil, insensitive Sis." Luna stated

"Sorry about that." Luan apologized

"I was going to asked about Benny. I remember you being all around him all through out high school." Lynn Jr. stated.

"Benny may have been a cutie pie but absolutely no chemistry happened between us. I guess you could say the only man who had any real wood for me was Mr. Coconuts." Luan stated joking about her ventriloquist dummy.

At that moment the doctor came in and gave his prognoses. "Your sister sustained some head, neck, and spinal cord injuries." Lincoln dropped his face in his hands as Luna held him close to her.

"Fortunately she's in stable condition now but is in a coma unconscious." The doctor replied. At that moment Bobby and Ronnie Anna, Lori's fiancé and Lincoln's girlfriend came in.

"Is Lori going to be alright?" Bobby asked deeply worried about his future wife.

Ronnie Anna sat next to Lincoln opposite of Luna. "Hey Lincoln how your holding up?" Ronnie Anna asked as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

Lincoln still deep down distraught muscled up the energy to talk with Ronnie Anna. "Well, I'm hang in their more or less." He replied.

The doctor shown the group to Lori's room. There were tubs hooked up to her nose and mouth. A heart monitor, and I.V. Bag's attach to her arm. Bobby rushed over and knelt down at Lori's bed side. Clyde and Lynn were holding each other, Luna and Sam were holing each other, Luan and Maggie were holing each other, and Lincoln and Ronnie Anna were holding each other. All eight of them were looking down at Bobby and his fiancé. "H..H…Hey Babe….Wake up… I'm here…" Bobby was on the verge of tears just as everyone ells in the room.

As Lori was in her comatose state she was haunted by what could be best described as a dream. In her dream tit was a whit fog or a white haze just then a young girl with long black straggly hair and a pail sunken look appeared. It was Lucy her sister who committed suicide the year before. "Lori" She called her by name.

"Lucy is that you?" Lori asked.

"Yes Lori it's me." Lucy answered.

Lori was greatly disturbed by this and at first she thought she was dead. "Lucy How are you…."

Before she could finish her sentence Lucy stated. "Lori I'm a ghost now."

This scared Lori. "Does this mean I'm dead?" Lori asked nervously.

"NO, it means you're only unconscious." Lucy said.

With more minute after entering the room the rest of the Loud family came in Lynn Sr. was walking along side with Lola and Lana. Rita was holding Lily in her arms, Even Leni came in ware the latest fashion designer business ware.

"I came as soon as I read the message! How's Lori?" Leni asked.

As soon as she saw her in bed with her condition Bobby kneeling by her side, and the rest of the family in each other's arms, Leni already knew. Leni was never the most intelligent of the Loud sibling but she did have a big heart and she cared deeply about her family.

As Lori was in her comatose dream she continued her conversation with her sister who committed suicide one year earlier. "Lori I need to warn you." Lucy said.

"Worn me about what? Am I going to die?" Lori asked nervously.

"No, you not going to die, but your siblings are in danger. One of them is a danger, but not the danger." Lucy said

"What do you mean by that?" Lori asked.

"You will find out in due time." Lucy said.

At that moment Lori's eyes began to open and up and she saw her fiancé.

"Babe, are you awake?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby" Lori said.

"It's alright Babe, I'm here." Bobby said.

"Bobby…..Where's…..Lincoln?" Lori asked.

Lincoln ran up to his sister and said. "I'm here."

Lori still groggy said. "Lincoln….I thought….I lost you."

"I thought I Lost you." Lincoln said.

Everyone in the room broke down sobbing. After a traumatic accident that left Lori with serious injuries and the long road to recovery, At least she was still alive and her family was still with her.

As the rest of the family surrounded Lori. Luan told Maggie that she had to use the little girls' room as she put it. She snuck out of Lori's hospital room looked over the room were Mario Horace was. She found a surgical store room in the hospital they were at. A Store room that had scrubs, surgical gear, surgical tools, and so on. Luan dressed up in the scrubs, covered her face and head with a surgical mask and cap completely concealing her identity then caring a tray of surgical tools scalpels, bone saws, just about any sharp implements she could find walked into the room were Mario Horace was.

Mario was surprised by the arrival of the unexpected doctor.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

At that moment Luan took out a bone saw and other cutting tools and said. "Dr. Jeffrey Dan Woods report to surgery. Dr. Jeffrey Dan Woods report to surgery." After saying this she began ruthlessly stabbing Mario with knives and other sharp implements.

"YAAAA." Mario screamed in terror and in pain.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Luan screamed. After a while of stabbing's and mutilations Mario was dead. Luan claimed her third victim. She said "Now that's one creepypasta that's real el dente." Then she went into her hysterical laughter.

After doing in Mario Horace Luan returned to her family just as Lisa, the nine year old college professor arrived. "I apologies for being late. I did have a lector that went longer than expected." The child prodigy said. "How's the condition of our eldest sibling?" Lisa asked.

After receiving word about Lori's condition all the entire family can do was wait for the best and pray for a quick recovery. At that moment a scream echoed throughout the hospital. Det. Roark who was still at the hospital assisting the got up and ran to see what it was. It was only then and there that Mario Horace's dead mutilated body was discovered. Once again Det. Roark went over to the Loud family to question them.

"Det. Roark?" Lynn Sr. asked. "Yes I have some bad news. Mario Horace the man responsible for this crash was murdered!" Det. Roark said.

"Murdered?" Lincoln asked.

The nurse just discovered his body. He was mutilated." Det. Roark stated.

Silence filled the entire room were the Loud family was. Lori began to worry about the premonition she had with Lucy. What she meant by her siblings being in danger, and one of them is the danger. With the entire family being in one place as the murder happened Harland thought it was pointless to question them. In time he will know the truth about the Murders.

Meanwhile in another part of the state a prisoner was being released on parole. Hunter Ford was a twenty eight year old who stood at six foot ten inches and weight 380 lbs. . He was a brutish thug known for his bad temper and anger issues. He was serving a ten year prison sentence to attempted murder but got paroled after five years for good behavior. As he drove around town looking for a place to stay he came across a young woman walking the streets. It was Leni Loud she was just coming back from visiting her sister Lori at the hospital.

"Howdy?" Hunter greeted her in a friendly fashion.

"Oh hi!" Leni greeted back.

"I'm Hunter, Hunter Ford and I'm new to town." He introduced himself.

"I'm Leni, Leni Loud and it nice to meet you." Leni said.

The two started and soon gotten together to know each other better. This started a relationship that would lead down a dark road. Leni had no idea the man she was flirting with at the time was a dangerous convict. Before this was over many lives will be endanger.

**A/N Now I know what some of you are thinking "Lu-aggie", Yes this story is a Luan and Maggie ship story. Those who are familiar with ships in TLH Here are a little rundown. Lobby-(Lori and Bobby) Cl-ynn (Clyde and Lynn) Ronnie-coln (Ronnie Anna and Lincoln) Sa-Luna (Sam and Luna) and Lu-aggie (Luan and Maggie) I know there are a few fans who would stick to the cannon Lu-Benny. (Luan and Benny) Ship but I think Lu-aggie has a nicer ring to it. And Yes, the Dr. Jeffrey Dan Woods Joke Luan made as she murdered her third victim was a references to the ever popular "Jeff The Killer" Creepypasta.**


	6. Lazy Detective Work

Chapter 6. Lazy Detective Work

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or any content in The Loud House. All Characters and content are owned by their respective creators. Chris Savino, and Nickelodeon.**

With Sunday coming to an end and Monday fast approaching. It was time for the Loud family to go back home and leave Lori in the hospital. Bobby already called his boss and took a leave of absence just to stay at the hospital with his fiancé. After returning home Lincoln being worn out after the day he had went straight to bed without dinner. He prayed for his sister that her recovery would go quickly. When morning and he got up he was hungry and after getting everything ready for school he got himself a big breakfast and when Lynn was ready with the car jumped in and drove off to school with Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

At the school there was a sign-up sheet for sporting event on the bulletin board. These event included, Horseshoes, Botchy ball, and Corn Hole .Lynn Jr. having the competitive nature she has signed up for all of them.

"So any sports you're interested in Stinkcoln?" Lynn asked her brother.

"You know how I feel about sports Lynn. The only games I ever play have graphics and are hooked up to a T.V. by a video counsel." Lincoln explained.

"Come on these aren't athletic sports, their like billiards, and shuffle board. Pop-Pop probably plays them at the home." Lynn explained.

After school Lincoln went up to his room to clean out any dirty laundry he had lying on his floor. After half the girls in the house moved to college Lynn Sr. installed a laundry shoot on the second floor that goes straight down to the basement. As Lincoln stood outside the door of his room down the hall were the laundry shoot door was wide open. Lynn stood outside the door of her room as Lincoln with the bundle of dirty laundry threw it down the hall and into the laundry shoot almost like a bullseyes to a dart board. Lynn took one look at her brother throwing his dirty laundry from a fifteen foot distances into the laundry shoot Lynn ran into Lincolns room dragged Lincoln in by his shirt and began to grill him.

"Did I just saw you throw a bundle of dirty laundry into a laundry shoot from a fifteen foot distance?" She asked.

"What, I've been doing it ever since dad installed the laundry shoot." Lincoln said

"You mean to tell me that you've been scoring hole in one bullseyes with the laundry shoot at a fifteen foot distance for over a year now?" Lynn asked.

"It's not like it's a game or something." Lincoln tried to explain

"It's a game for me, are you familiar with Corn Hole?" Lynn stated.

"Corn Hole?" Lincoln asked

"It's a game you play with Bean Bags?" Lynn asked. Lynn Jr. had an encyclopedic mind of every sport, game, competition ever created by man.

"Why do I suddenly have the feeling you're signing up for a sport or an activity?" Lincoln asked worryingly.

"Simple, because if 'Mr. The-Only-Games-I-Ever-Play-Are-Video-Games' can throw a load of dirty laundry into a laundry shoot from fifteen feet away surly can master a simple Corn Hole game." Lynn explained.

"What if I say no?" Lincoln asked.

At that moment Lynn whipped out her cell phone called up Ronnie Anne and said. "Hey Ronnie Anne guess what?" Lynn started talking. Lincoln soon caught on to what Lynn was doing. He tried to grab the phone away from his sister but to no avail. "Guess who wants to sign up for the Corn Hole competition?" Lynn asked. A worried look fell on Lincoln's face as Lynn turned to her brother with a static smile and said. "That's right! Your Boyfriend Lincoln!" Lincoln was in a state of panic over Lynn's actions. "What's that? You're sighing up too? That's great!" Lynn continued talking "Great! I look forward to see you soon!" Lynn said as she called again. "Hey Clyde It's me your Warrior Princess L.J.," Lincoln was in a state of complete dismay with Lynn's calls. "Guess what I thought of a fun activity for both of us! It's called Corn Hole! I'll sign you up your going to love it."

After telling Lincoln's girlfriend and her boyfriend Lincoln then stepped in. "Alright! Alright! Lynn I'll play your game!"

Lynn smiled and said. "First thing at school tomorrow I'm signing you up."

Lincoln dreaded the worst but his sister Lynn pushed him up against the wall.

The next morning at Royal Woods High at the sign-up sheet. Lynn, Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne all signed up and formed a Corn Hole team. As soon as that happened the P.E. teacher explained. "You know you won't be competing against other schools right?"

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked

"When it comes to Corn Hole competition Royal Wood High will be competing against anything in Royal Wood's township. The Fire Department, The Police Station." The P.E. teacher explained.

"Hold on you mean we'll be playing against the police?" Clyde asked nervously.

"Don't worry. It's only a friendly competition." The P.E. teacher said

"My dad doesn't want me getting in trouble with the police." Clyde stated.

"You won't get in trouble." The P.E. teacher said.

After signing up Lynn got her team together. L.J. was leading a team of four consisting of Ronnie Anna, Clyde, and of course Lincoln. After getting the four together she led them outside to where the Corn Hole boards were.

"Alright listen up! This is a Corn Hole Board." Lynn stated as she pointed to wooden raised board with a small hole on the top. "We will be using these." Lynn said as she held up bean bags. "If your bean bag hit the board it's worth one point, if you get it in the hole it's worth five points." She concluded.

After a few hours of practice with four bean bags Lincoln went from a score of four point to twelve. It seemed out of all the sports and games Lincoln tried over the years and had Lynn fill in for him this was the first sport Lincoln was actually good at and can get the hang of.

As the four were practicing Corn Hole. Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Police Station Homicide Detective Harland Roark after working two murder cases in Royal Woods and one out of town decided take a break from the murder cases he was working on. He went to the Captain's office and asked. "Captain, I have a few favors to ask of you." Harland than pulled out a paper slammed it on the captain's desk. "Thiers a Corn Hole competition in town and I'd like to form my own Corn Hole Team." Harland said.

With that the captain got together all his best officers for Det. Roark's Corn Hole team. Lieutenant Elizabeth Valdez, Sargent Bryan Bolton, and Officer Suzan Sinclair. All four of them went out to just outside the firing range were the police do target practice, and placed two corn hole boards at a fifteen foot distances. Harland Roark, Elizabeth Valdez, Bryan Bolton, and Suzan Sinclair spent the rest of the day throwing bean bags and scoring. Within an hour all four of them can score twenty points by getting all four bean bags in one hole.

By the time the roasters of the teams that will be competing in and the names of who will be competing in those teams were ready. He was surprised to see Lincoln Loud's name was on the list. Along with Lynn Loud, Ronnie Anna Santiago, and Clyde McBride. Knowing they all ruled out suspects in the two murder case he's working on. Det. Roark decided to pay them a little visit.

As Lincoln, his sister, his best friend and his girlfriend were practicing in the park. Just as Lincoln threw a bean bag at one of the Corn Hole boards. Harland Roark walked up stepped in front of the Corn Hole board and snatched the bean bag Lincoln was throwing.

"HEY?" Lincoln shouted.

But as soon as he saw who it was all four of them became worried. "Guess what?" Det. Roark asked.

"Let me guess, there was another murder in Royal Woods?" Lynn asked

"Nope, My team will be playing your team in the Corn Hole competition." Det. Roark said

"Did you have to interrupt our practice like that?" Lynn asked.

"Of course, we're in law enforcement, the very name of our profession is meant to strike fear in the hearts of men." Det. Roark.

Lincoln and Clyde began to worry under the intimidation of Detective Roark's authority. But Lynn ever the antagonist walked up to Det. Roark and said. "IT'S ON!"

Harland smiled and said. "Oh yah it' on alright!"

As the police force walked away and went back to the station. Lynn looked at her team and said. "All right people. The Corn Hole match is in two weeks now!"

Lincoln, Ronnie Anna, Clyde, and Lynn spent the rest of the evening throwing bean bags into holed boards. Soon all four of them were scoring twenty points with four bean bags. Harland and his team was in training to. Scoring twenty points with four bean bags.

Later that evening after practice Lincoln called up Bobby to see how his sister was doing. "Hey Bobby." Lincoln said.

"Hey Little Loud. What's up?" Bobby asked.

"I'm calling to see how Lori is doing." Lincoln said.

"Yah she's right here." Bobby said as he handed the phone over to Lincoln.

"Hey Link." Lori said

"Hey Lori just calling to see how you're doing." Lincoln said

"Well the doctors said I need to stay in bed for two weeks. Then physical therapy for another two weeks. Complaining won't help in any way." Lori explained.

Lincoln smiled from the other end of the line and asked. "Other than that are you doing fine?"

"Yah, Bobby took a month off for me and will be overseeing my recovery." Lori explained.

"At least you won't be alone. If you need me for anything I'll be available." Lincoln said.

"Thanks Link, but Bobby here with me and I'll be fine." Lori said

"Alright I love you Lori." Lincoln said

"Love you too Link." Lori said as the two ended their phone conversation.

Within one week Lynn's Corn Hole team beat out all the competitor's from Skip's Service station to The Royal Woods Mall. When Saturday came the two final teams were listed. Royal Woods High School headed by Lynn Loud Jr., and Royals Woods Police Station headed by Det. Harland Roark was just as excited and as anxious as Lynn Jr. was.

With four corn hole boards two by to facing each other at a fifteen foot distances. Lynn, Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anna took their places at one set of boards. While Det. Roark, Lt. Valdez, Sg. Bolton, and officer Sinclair took their places at the other end. Det. Roark gave a stern look threw his shades at the four young competitor's. Within second the final match of the corn hole competition Royal Woods High vs. R. W. P.D. Began.

After eight people from eight sides began scoring hole in ones on the boards. 5-10-15-20. Until both sides were tide at sixty points. It was down between Lincoln Loud and Harland Roark. Lincoln knew if he messed this up not only his girlfriend but his sister and his best friend will be vary soar with him.

After both got three bean bags into the wholes both scoring fifteen points. Harland threw his last bean bag and it missed the whole and board all together. Lincoln then stood still threw his last bean bag into the whole and scored.

The Final Score. Royal Woods High 80, R. W. P. D. 75.

Lincoln, Lynn, Ronnie Anna, and Clyde were jumping up and down. Lincoln was lifted in the air by his sister who also squeezed the wind out of him. Then his Girlfriend also lifted him on her shoulders.

After losing the match Det. Roark locked himself in his car and spewed out more profanity than a sailor in an R rated movie. When he got out Lincoln, Lynn, Ronnie Anna, and Clyde were standing by his car.

"You do know your car is no sound proof right?" Lincoln asked.

"You mean you've heard what I said in there?" Det. Roark asked as he pointed to his car.

"Every F-Bomb." Clyde said.

Embarrassed by this Det. Roark realized the one place where he thought was the safest place to vent out frustrations was not as privet as he thought.

"We'll I guess I need to find a new place for integrating criminals?" Det. Roark said as a joke

"I've been competing in games and tournaments my whole life. You are the texted book definition of a sore loser." Lynn said making an L shape on her forehead with her hand.

"You're lucky there's no law against teasing law enforcement. Everyone has outlets of expressing anger rage, and venting frustrations and loss. I've only took my lose with grace and dignity." Det. Roark said.

"Grace and Dignity? Right!" Ronnie Anna said

After their encounter with Detective the four teens celebrated their victory at the Burp N' Burger. Lynn then decided to give a speech about the about the champion who scored the winning shot in the corn hole competition. "To Lincoln who said he was no good at sports. Because of his laziness during competitions I've gave him the nick name 'Stinkcoln', however after today I think he earns a new title. 'Stinky-Linky'."

After Lynn finished Ronnie Anna stood up and said. "In honor of him scoring the winning point I also like to change my boyfriend's nick name from 'Lame-o' to 'Linky –Pooh'."

Lincoln with a big smile on his face rolled his eyes and said. "You guys are always think up new ways of teasing me even after I've scored a winning throw for you."

"Don't you know the only reason we teas you is because we love you?" Lynn explained.

Lynn Jr. and Ronnie Anna both had disturbing, uncomfortable, and unnerving ways of showing love and affection to their brother/boyfriend. Even though through the years the three may not have always been on the best grounds with each other. Deep down Lincoln always knew the two tomboys loved him and accepted him for who he was. Although due to event that will transpire in the next few weeks that love between him and his girlfriend will be tested in more ways than one.

Later that evening Lincoln decided to call up Bobby after getting home.

"Hey Bobby its Lincoln, I know Lori's physical therapy starts next week. I was wondering about the schedule?"

After talking with Bobby he agreed to let Lincoln help with Lori's physical therapy for the next two weeks.

As Monday came and a new week began at Royal Woods High Lincoln and his three closes friends, consisting of his best friend, his girlfriend, and his sister all came to the school on time. They took a seat next to their other three friends Liam, Rusty, and Zach. Both of whom heard about the Corn Hole competition they won.

"Hey congratulations on winning the corn hole competition." Liam said.

"Yah who did you guys play against?" Rusty asked

"Remember that homicide detective who questioned me and Linky-Pooh on the two murders in our town?" Ronnie Anna asked.

"Yah, what about him." Zach answered

"Well let's just say the police force lost to us." Lincoln said

"You mean the murder got away?" Liam asked

"No, I mean we beat him at the corn hole competition." Lincoln said.

"Yah, Stinky-Linky scored the winning point." Lynn said

All three were just as impressed as the four were after Lincoln scored the winning point.

"Wow Lincoln! This has got to be the first time you ever scored a winning point!" Rusty said with excitement.

"Well the first time I've ever scored a wining point outside of video games." Lincoln said

"Did they ever find that murder?" Zach asked

"Not that I know of but it has been a while since the last murder." Lincoln said.

"Hopefully it will be the last time." Rusty said

After the bell rang and everyone went to their classes for the first half of the day. When the lunch bell rang the seven friends sat together at the same table.

"So any plans after school?" Rusty asked.

"My dad's and Dr. Lopez all said I need an after school that involves physical fitness. My Warrior Princesses and I are shooting hopes after school." Clyde said.

"I've invited some of my old team mate from Skip's team I use to play on back in the day." Lynn said

"What about you Lincoln?" Zach asked.

"Well I do have one after school activity that involves me helping someone out in a big way." Lincoln said.

"Volunteering at the homeless shelter?" Liam asked

"Helping out at a food pantry?" Rusty asked

"It involves hospital work." Lincoln said

"Hmmmmmm. Can I tag along?" Ronnie Anna asked

"Of course." Lincoln said

Later that day after the last class got out. Clyde got shotgun in Lynn's car and Lynn turned to Lincoln and Ronnie Anna and asked. "You Guys need a ride?"

"No thanks' someone ells is coming to pick us up." Lincoln said

"Someone ells?" Ronnie Anna asked.

"Alright then see you guys later." Lynn said as she drove off with Clyde.

A few seconds later a car drove up and it was driven by Bobby, "Hey Little Loud, You're ready?" Bobby asked

"Why do I have a hunch were you guys are going?" Ronnie Anna asked

Lincoln turns to Bobby and asked. "You don't mind if Ronnie Anna tags along?"

"No not at all." Bobby asked.

After getting to the hospital Bobby, Lincoln and Ronnie Anna first made their way to the cafeteria for a bite to eat. After dinner and a catch to catch up on some homework, The three made their way to the physical fitness room were Lori was sitting in a wheel chair waiting for the fitness instructor. Lori was surprised to see her younger brother with her fiancé.

"Lincoln what are you doing here?" Lori asked

"Well, remember what you said that night at the McBride's house. After we took a ride out of state to rescue Clyde, and how you stood up for me, Luna, and Lynn? " Lincoln asked

"That you owe me big time." Lori said with a smile.

"Well I know this isn't what you originally had planned, but at least I can still make it up to you." Lincoln said

After the first night of physical therapy for Lori, Bobby dropped Lincoln off at home. Lincoln made his way to his room and in for the night.

Early the next morning The Loud family was awoken to find a U-Hal truck parked in Mr. Grouse old estate, and a man unloading things inside the house. Lynn Sr. went up to investigate and found out the man who was unloading was Detective Harland Roark.

"Det. Roark what are you doing here?" Lynn asked

"Well since your neighbor's house was up for sale on the market I've decided to buy it and move in." Det. Roark said.

At that moment Lincoln and Lynn were about to get ready for school. Lincoln walked out and saw his father talking with Det. Roark.

"Hey, Lincoln." Det. Roark greeted him in a friendly manner.

"What happened this time?" Lincoln asked fearing the worst.

"Turns out were going to be neighbors." Det. Roark said with a smile.

Lincoln worried about the corn hole competition Det. Roark lost about a week ago asked.

"You're still not sore about the competition aren't you?"

"NO, not at all, I'm over it now." Roark said with a smile.

Lynn Sr. a little confused and concerned about the conversation asked. "What Competition?"

"Your son, your daughter and their two friends competed against me and my police force in a corn hole competition last week." Det. Roark Explained.

"We beat them 80-75." Lincoln said

"Really?" Lynn Sr. said

"Nothing much just a little friendly competition." Det. Roark said

At that moment Rita came out and saw her husband and her son talking with Det. Roark.

"Det. Roark what are you doing here?" Rita asked

"I've decided to buy your neighbor's house since it was up for sale. Sure beats the down town apartment. I'd even say it's better than my ex-wife's condo. " Det. Roark explained

Just then Lynn Jr. came out and asked. "What's Det. Roark doing out here?"

"We're neighbors now." Det. Roark explained

"You mean you've moved into Mr. Grouse's house?" Lynn Jr. asked

"Well it's now Detective Roark's house since I bought it." Det. Roark said

"Well we'd love to stay and chat but we have to get ready for school." Lynn said

After Lincoln and Lynn got dressed and got in Lynn's car the two drove off and Lynn asked. "Bro, do you thing Det. Roark's stalking us?"

A little confused about Lynn's words Lincoln asked. "What do you mean?"

"When we first met him he questioned us about the murder of Jake Hartwell, then after Mr. Grouse got murdered he questioned us again." Lynn stated

"He's a homicide detective, it's his job to question people when someone gets murdered." Lincoln stated

"I know, but then as soon as we signed up for the corn hole competition he came with his own corn hole team, and now he's moving into Mr. Grouse house just next door to us. " Lynn explained.

"You think he still considers us suspects in the two murders?" Lincoln said.

"Three murders counting Mario Horace." Lynn said

"I thought he cleared us?" Lincoln said

"I don't know Link, if you ask me were still number one suspect in his book." Lynn explained.

After the two picked up Clyde and Ronnie Anna. After coming to the school they sat next to Rusty, Liam, and Zach. Lincoln and Lynn then shared the news about Det. Roark moving into the Grouse house.

"Now Det. Roark is our neighbor." Lincoln said

"Wow, it must stink having a sore loser at a corn hole competition living next door to you." Ronnie Anna said

"I thought he cleared you as suspected in the murders?" Rusty said

"Either that or he's doing lazy detective work." Liam said

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked

"Since no new suspect in the murders appeared in the last month or so. He's returning to you two in hopes something would slip up and he can prosecute you both." Liam explained

"We already had alibis that checked out. You guys vouched for us when we were questioned. Why would he return to us if we've been cleared?" Lincoln explained.

"If there is no new evidence, all he has to go on is reason to believe." Clyde said

"Reason to believe! Like What?" Lynn asked.

"The fact that you both knew Jake Hartwell and Mr. Grouse well, and the fact that you both had issues with them, of course Reason to Believe isn't sufficient evidence. My dad's watch a lot of crime shows." Clyde explained.

Lincoln was beginning to get weary of the Royal Woods homicide detective popping up from time to time. He worried that if he made the slightest mistake accursed he would use it against him and he would go to juvie or worst prison. He was sixteen years old and he wondered if that's old enough to be tried as an adult. Even if faulty evidence was placed against him it would be enough to lock him up. Either way the white haired teenager kept his guard up at all time.

After school just got out Lynn and Clyde came up to Lincoln and Ronnie Anna. "Hey, me and Clyde are going down to the arcade. Interested?" Lynn stated

"No thanks, we have other plans." Lincoln explained

"Other Plans?" Ronnie Anna asked

"Of course, Lori remember." Lincoln explained

For a moment Ronnie Anna didn't say a word, and her expression was like "Wait what?" But after a second she said. "Oh, sure." Ronnie Anna was really disappointed. She was hoping for something like the Arcade but instead Lincoln insisted on his sister's physical therapy. After Lynn and Clyde drove off Lincoln and Ronnie Anna waited till Bobby drove up and the two drove down to the hospital were Lincoln and Bobby helped Lori out with her physical therapy. Even though this was not what Lori had original intended for Lincoln when she told him that he owes her big time. She was still very grateful that her brother took the time out to help her with her recovery. Ronnie Anna on the other hand did not share the same feeling with Lincoln as his sister did.

As they were driving home Ronnie Anna asked in a somewhat agitated tone. "So is this going to be our routine for the next few weeks?"

"Well only until Lori's good enough to go home." Lincoln answered

"Any plans outside the hospital for the weekends?" Ronnie Anna asked

"What do you mean?" Lincoln said

"I don't know, maybe watching a movie, going shopping, or simply anything that does not involve hospital visits." Ronnie Anna stated

Lincoln was a little confused by this but he would soon realize what Ronnie Anna meant by that.

After Lincoln was dropped off at home he walked in and he heard people talking in the kitchen. He walked in and saw his mom and dad were talking with Harland Roark. Both Lynn Sr. and Rita seemed to be having a great time entertaining their new neighbor. Det. Roark was telling them a lot about his life.

"My dad was a colonel during the Vietnam War. Col. Hiram Roark he resides in the retirement home in this town. My older brother Rev. Jonathan Roark is a minister at the First Congressional Church of Royal Woods. It about a fifteen minute drive from here." Harland explained.

"Well I run a restaurant "Lynn's Table." It's in the down town, Rita is a dental hygienist but she's also an abed writer and is currently working on her novel." Lynn explained.

At that moment Lincoln walked in. "Hi guy's." he said

"Hey Lincoln, how's it going?" Det. Roark asked

"Just got back from Lori's physical therapy." Lincoln said.

"How's Lori doing?" Lynn Sr. asked

"She's getting better with time." Lincoln said

Lincoln had a few word which he wanted to asked the Royal Wood's detective, but with his parents present he wondered if it would be a good time to talk or not. So he decided to go to his room and call it a night.

The next morning after picking up Ronnie Anna and driving on the way to school.

"So any plans for the weekend?" Ronnie Anna Asked.

"You want to hang out go on a date this Saturday?" Lincoln asked.

"Just so long as the date does not include community service." Ronnie Anna said

A little confused by this Lincoln asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it seemed since that detective moved in next to you, you've been avoiding the public eye and spending more time with your bed ridden sister." Ronnie Anna explained

Lincoln got aggravated by this remark.

"Ronnie Anna, I agreed to help Lori out with her recovery after her accident. An accident that almost killed her may I reminded you." Lincoln explained with rage.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit a nerve." Ronnie Anna said with some sarcasm.

"I mean if Bobby survived similar circumstances you'd be there for him to, wouldn't you?" Lincoln asked

"Well I suppose your right, but it still doesn't change the fact that the detective who seems to have you as his number one suspect is now living next door to you." Ronnie Anna stated

"Does this have anything to do with Roark?" Lincoln asked

"This has little to do with Roark and more to do with placing your girlfriend on the back burner in a relationship." Ronnie Anna said

Lincoln has gotten annoyed by Ronnie Anna's attitude.

"Look Ronnie Anna, If you don't want to help me in Lori's recovery you don't have to." Lincoln stated out loudly

"You've read my mind." Ronnie Anna said.

Needless to say the rest of the ride and day at school was spent in silences between the two. Lincoln did convers with Clyde, Liam, Rusty, and Zach. But he hardly if ever made any eye contact with his girlfriend.

After school as Lincoln was getting ready to be picked up by Bobby and Ronnie Anna went over to Lynn and Clyde and asked. "Hey can I join you guys." Lincoln gave a jester stated it's alright for her to join them. Ronnie Anna jumped in the car with Lynn and Clyde and the three drove off.

Just then Bobby drove up and asked. "Hey Lincoln, Where's Sis?"

"She had other plans tonight." Lincoln said

After helping Lori out with her physical therapy Lincoln returned home when he came home he saw Harland Roark in his back yard so he decided to have some words with him.

"Excuse me Det. Roark." Lincoln called out to him.

"Oh, hay Lincoln what's up?" Harland asked.

"Just a few questions? Do you think that simply because I knew two of the victims in the Royal Woods Murders that makes me your number one…." Before Lincoln can finish Harland cut him off.

"Look Lincoln, I'm a homicide detective. I am just as much of an expert in profiling innocent people as I am profiling criminals. I already know the kind of person you are just by profiling you. Talking with your family, friends and you of course I've panted out a picture of your character and you are no murder. The fact that you knew two of the three victims is just an ironic coincidence. Hardly evidence enough to label you a suspect." Harland explained.

"Well it seemed as if you were stalking me at times." Lincoln said

"What, just because I've entered the same corn hole competition you've entered. Or simply because I've bought your neighbor's house after he was gunned down. Lincoln I have firsthand experience with stalkers. If I was stalking you, you'd see my car parked outside you school every day. You'll be hearing your friends talk more about me than on rare occasions. Believe me stalkers a much, much creepier than me. You'll know what I'm talking about if you met one." Harland explained.

While true Lincoln was wary of Det. Roark and how it seemed he was always appearing in his life, but he was convinced for the time being that this was all out of coincidence. In the long run Lincoln would play an important role in both the investigation.

Lori's recovery went faster than expected. Within one week she was well enough to go home and that weekend both Lincoln and Bobby help Lori move back into her apartment. Lincoln text Ronnie Anna and explained to her what he was doing after a while Ronnie Anna text back. (_We need to talk.)_ Lincoln was unaware over what the talk was about. After Lori was walking around and back in her apartment she gave her brother a hug and Bobby dropped Lincoln off at home.

The next day Lincoln and Ronnie Anna had their talk at the school.

"You know I was thinking about us and our situation." Ronnie Anna said

"Situation?" Lincoln asked

"It seems that someone who has police fallowing him around and who hides from the public with his family is not the right man for me." Ronnie Anna said

Lincoln became worried, nervous, and anxious about what Ronnie Anna was trying to tell him.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked

"I'm sorry Linky-Poo, but it's over between us." Ronnie Anna answered

Lincoln knew what she meant by that. She was breaking up with him. Lincoln was crushed like a eighty tone weight flattened him. After class ended and Ronnie Anna and Clyde jumped in Lynn's car Lincoln said he was going to walk home from school. Depressed and lonely, the one girl who use to bully him for attention was just another one of those things. He knew he would eventually move on after a wile or if Ronnie Anna had second thoughts take her back. Either way for the time being Lincoln was broken hearted over the breakup of his first real relationship.


	7. The Right Man and The Wrong Man

Chapter 7 The Right Man and The Wrong Man

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or any content in The Loud House. All Characters and content are owned by their respective creators. Chris Savino, and Nickelodeon.**

When Friday morning came Lincoln texted his eldest sister Lori to see how she was doing. He also wanted to visit her on the weekend to tell her about the breakup. He didn't mention the breakup in the text though. Lincoln already told Lynn about the breakup and Lynn insisted on driving Lincoln to school. She passed Ronnie Anna up and it was just Lincoln, her and Clyde who carpooled.

After the arrival Lynn texted Ronnie Anna. (_If you're wondering why I've passed you up it's because of what you did to my brother.) _

Ronnie Anna texted her back say. (_Totally understand, I had Stella give me a ride.)_

The three then made their way to the benches were Liam, Rusty, and Zach were.

"Hey guy's how's it going?" Zach asked

"I've been better." Lincoln said in a low sad tone.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked knowing something is troubling Lincoln.

"I've broke up with Ronnie Anna." Lincoln answered

Worry and concern griped the three.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Rusty asked

"We had a disagreement." Lincoln said

"Disagreement, over what?" Liam asked

"Over a number of things." Lincoln answered

Meanwhile Clyde was sitting very worryingly with his girlfriend. He was afraid that if Ronnie Anna shown up Lynn might go after her and attack her in the same way she and Lincoln went after Jake Hartwell. When Ronnie Anna did show up Clyde made an effort to keep Lynn's attentions away from her and it seemed to work for a time being. Until Lynn bumped into her at the girls rest room.

"Ronnie Anna!" Lynn said in a low tone.

"Lynn!" Ronnie Anna said in the same tone.

"So, anything you wish to say about my brother?" Lynn asked.

"What happened between us is only between us, And dose not concern anyone ells." Ronnie Anna Explained.

"Alright. Totally understandable." Lynn said as she walked out.

Even though there was a part of Lynn that wanted to beat the living crap out of Ronnie Anna. She was holding on to the chance that she'll be runny back into her brother's arms. Lynn knew her brother well and she knew Ronnie Anna well. Out of all the girls whom she knew in middle school and in high school, Ronnie Anna was the only one who ever took a very special interest in her only brother.

When Saturday came Lincoln took a bus into Great Lakes City to visit his sister Lori. He made his way to Lori's apparent were he knocked on the door and Lori welcomed him in. Lori could tell by the way he looked that something was troubling him.

"Hey Link, are you alright?" Lori asked.

Lincoln looked up at Lori with a very sad expression and said. "Ronnie Anna Dump me."

At that moment Lori was just as heartbroken as Lincoln was. She wrapped her arms around him embracing her brother, ever since they were children Lori always thought Lincoln and Ronnie Anna made a cute couple. Lori felt partially responsible for her brother's breakup. As Lincoln was shedding tears Lori was fighting back tears.

"I know I can be bossy. I know I can be mean, but I never wanted to hurt you. I never meant to ruin your life." Lori said as he rubbed her brothers back and shoulders. Just then Lincoln noticed her texting someone with her phone.

"Please don't text Ronnie Anna, or Bobby." Lincoln asked worryingly.

"Don't worry, I'm not texting any of them." Lori said

Within minute Luna and Sam came up to Lori's apartment.

"Hey Little Bro, Lori text us about the breakup." Luna said

"I know." Lincoln said in a low monotone voice.

"Come sit next to me." Luna said as she sat on the sofa in the living room of the apartment.

Lincoln sat next to her as Lori and Sam stood by. Luna raped her arm around her brother as she shared with him her earliest memory.

"I was only four years old when I first held a baby in my arms, and I will never forget that day as long as I live. Do you want to know why?" Luna asked as she started talking to Lincoln.

"Why?" Lincoln asked.

"Because that baby was you, and it was the day you were born. You looked up at me with those big eyes, and that big smile. I knew right then and there, that you were my baby bro, and I was your big sis. Words couldn't describe the love and affection I felt for you that day. " Luna said with a smile as her eyes began to water.

The story of his birth did remind him of Lily's birth and when he first held her in his arms. Lincoln could not help but ask. "Did you ever held any of our younger sister?"

"Well I've tried to hold Lucy once, but her blank emotionless stair freaked me out. I did try holding the twins but they were too smacking if you know what I mean. I did hold Lisa for a bit until she said. "What you looking at?" I screamed and she said. "I'm only four hours old, my vocabulary's is limited."" Luna explained about the birth of her other sibling's.

"What about Lily?" Lincoln said

"Well I wasn't the first to hold her in my arms the day of her birth. But I did see you holding her the day she was born, and I remembered the look on you face. It was exactly the way I felt when I held you the day you were born." Luna said

The story Luna told Lincoln about his birth brightened up his mood and wormed his heart. He was feeling much better next to the worm embrace of his rocker older sister. Until Luan and Maggie came in.

"Hey, where's Sargent Peppers of the Broken Hearts Club Band?" Luan said as she entered the room.

"Lori told me all about the break up! So I'm here for the cheer up!" Luan explained with excitement.

Lincoln a little worried stated. "Luan that won't be necessary."

"No, no I'm an expert on failed relationship. I have a number of ex-girlfriends myself, and number of numbers I've blocked from my cell phone, get it." Luan started out with a wink.

"Luan." Lincoln said quietly

"My ex-girlfriend misses me a lot, but her aim is getting better!" Luan stated.

"LUAN!" Lincoln shouted out in an angered tone.

"Oh, alright how about this one. I ran into my ex-girlfriend the other day, and I got arrested for vehicular manslaughter!" Luan said with a smile

"THAT IS VERY INSENSITIVE!" Luna scold her comedian sister.

Everyone in the room was getting aggravated over Luan's attitude of the situation. Even Lori got enraged. "Look, If You're Not Going To Take This Seriously You Can Just Leave Right Now!" she stated threw clutched teeth.

"I'm sorry okay, I mean I didn't mean to offend anyone." Luan said trying to defend herself. Unknown to the rest of the Loud family, ever since Lucy's death which drove her insane and made her homicidal. Luan's jokes became more offensive than funny.

At that moment Leni walked in with a huge muscular man he was six foot ten and weighed about 380 lb., and he had long black hair. Everyone was starting to have a uneasy feeling around him. Leni was wearing her shades indoors.

"Hey everyone!" Leni said with a smile.

"Oh, hi Leni, who's your friend?" Lincoln asked

"This is my new boyfriend, Hunter Ford." Leni introduced him.

"Hey." He said with a nod and a wave.

"Leni why are you wearing your shads indoors?" Lori asked

"Oh, sorry about that!" Leni said as she removed the shads from her face.

As soon as Leni removed her sunglasses, it was revealed that she had a huge black eye. Everyone was shocked by it.

"Leni what happened to your eye?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, Um." Leni began to explain.

Until Hunter stepped in and said. "She was hit in the face with a football."

"That's right I was hit in the face with a football." Leni said.

"Now she knows what Footballs are capable of when you P. them O." Hunter said with a smile.

Everyone had a very uneasy uncomfortable feeling around Leni's new boyfriend. It was if they could sense something evil in him.

Leni was never the most intelligent of Lincoln's sisters, but she was known to have a big heart and she cared deeply for others. She was usually kind and friendly but sometimes moody do to her sharing a room with Lori. Even though the two eldest sisters but heads on many occasions Leni still loved all her siblings. Especially her only brother Lincoln whom she was the first to affectionately referred to as Linky.

Hunter walked up to Lincoln. "So Leni told me about your brake up. Is this your first one?" He asked.

"Yah?" Lincoln said.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it. It's not like they have any brains or anything." Hunter said with a smile.

No one in the room knew what Hunter meant at the time. If it was a joke it obviously was not funny even according to Luan's standards. Unknown to everyone at the time Leni was dating a dangerous criminal. When it will be revealed there will be dire consequences.

After a while visiting with his four eldest sisters Lincoln took the bus back to his home town. Instead of walking straight home after he was dropped off he decided to stop by the Spokes house.

He knocked on the door and Rusty answered it and welcomed him in.

"Hey Rusty, is Rocky here I need to tell him something." Lincoln said

A little hesitant Rusty did show him to Rocky's room.

Rocky was sitting in his room going on a web chat.

"Rocky can I have a word with you for a minute?" Lincoln asked.

As soon as Rocky saw him he knew right off the bat who he was. He has not seen or talked to Lincoln in a while and he knew all about Lucy's suicide and the breakup. Hesitant about what he wanted, he approached Lincoln while Rusty watched.

"I suppose you know who I am?" Lincoln asked.

"You're Lincoln Loud, Lucy's brother." Rocky said.

"I suppose you are also aware of what happened to my sister Lucy?" Lincoln asked

Rocky was well aware of Lucy's suicide. He was worried and began to shake.

But then Lincoln said. "First of all Lucy's suicide was not your fault, and you should not blame yourself it. As for braking up with her, I want you to know I forgive you for what ever happened between you and my sister." Lincoln said with a smile.

Rocky was relieved. Because of the breakup he did feel some guilt and regret over Lucy's suicide, but after Lincoln's talk all those feelings seem to dissipate. Ronnie Anna who talked to him about being the better man would have been proud of him if they didn't break up. Even Rusty was impressed by him.

"That's big of you Lincoln." Rusty said.

"What's said and done, is said and done. There is no need to live in the past." Lincoln said.

After leaving the spokes Lincoln walked home the rest of the way. As he was walking he saw his new neighbor Det. Harland Roark mowing the new lawn of his new house.

"Hey Lincoln!" Harland called out to him.

"Hey Detective Roark." Lincoln said in a sad tone.

"So what's new with you?" Harland asked.

Lincoln was hesitant about talking with Detective Roark about his life. Even though he didn't know what to expect reaction wise but he decided to tell him anyway.

"Ronnie Anna broke up with me." Lincoln said in his sad tone.

Just then a huge smile came on Harland Roark's face, and in the most insensitive, inappropriate manner he burst out laughing.

This enraged Lincoln. "What's So Funny?" He asked in anger.

"Let me tell you a little about my so called breakup." Harland started out using finger quotations over the "So Called" part of his sentence. "When I was your age, about sixteen or seventeen. I met this young girl in school, Katherine Corbel. She thought I was cute, funny, hot, and sexy, and I thought the same way about her. The two of us dated all threw out our high school and into college. Despite what her parents thought about me. After graduating police academy and getting my badge on the force. We've tied the knot. We found a nice small church with a pastor who agreed to marry us. We stood before that pastor in that church exchanging vows." Det. Roark paused for a moment then he held up his hand with his fingers separated. "Five Years Later, Five Years after standing before that pastor, at that church, exchanging vows. We found ourselves sitting at opposite tables, each with our own lawyers, before a judge, in a court house, dividing our property." Det. Roark paused again. Took in a deep breath and finished. "The one thing I did not look forward to in that marriage was the divorce that fallows. The only reason I came to Royal Woods is because I lost the condo in that divorce and if I so much as come within city limit of were my ex-wife lives I'll be violating the restraining order placed by her parents." Det. Roark finished.

Lincoln was still a little agitated by Roark's behavior over the word of his breakup. But he did understood why he was embittered about his divorce. But the white haired sixteen year old was still willing to defend himself. "So what does this have to do with me?" Lincoln asked

"Consider yourself lucky Lincoln. By breaking up with her at a young age is the equivalent of a bullet dodged. We may be in different cities, but my plans of a retirement are up in smoke since half my paycheck still goes to her. " Harland explained.

"Look Det. Roark. I know that some relationships don't work out for most people, But I know that most relations work out for most people, while some relationships fail. I knew Ronnie Anna for five years." Lincoln explained.

"Kathrine and I were dating for six years. Total of eleven years of my life wasted." Harland said.

"Look I'm no experts when it comes to relationships. But I do know that there is a right person for every wrong person. My older sister Leni started dating her new boyfriend, Hunter Ford, and…."

As Lincoln was talking and Det. Roark was listening, as soon as he heard the name Hunter Ford the gears inside his head shifted in a completely opposite direction. "Hunter Ford, Did you say Hunter Ford." Det. Roark asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I told you my sister's dating him." Lincoln said.

Harland snapped his fingers and said. "I Know Him, but I'm trying to remember from where?" Det. Roark said with a very serious expression. "Lincoln, Would you know him if you saw him again?" Harland asked

"Oh yes, I'd defiantly know him if I saw him on sight." Lincoln said.

"Alright, If I ever talk to you about him again you'll be able to answer some questions." Det. Roark said.

Lincoln was miffed. After an agitating talk with what seemed to be an arrogant jerk who didn't take relationships seriously turned into a serious discussion about the street tough looking boyfriend of one of his older sisters. Det. Roark sounded and looked concerned and worried about his sister's wellbeing.

Later that night, Det. Roark drove up to the station and looked threw some old records. He found Hunter Fords File and began to read it. He studied it like a student studding for an exam.

Meanwhile back at the Loud House Lincoln sat alone in his room. He heard his Sister Lynn talking on the phone with her boyfriend Clyde. "Good night Clyde my Tiger Cub." She said.

"Good night my Warrior Princess!" Clyde said on the other line.

Meanwhile in the city not too far from Royal Wood's In an apartment complex and engaged couple Bobby and Lori were going to sleep.

"Goodnight Babe." Bobby said to Lori.

"Goodnight Booboo Bear." Lori said to Bobby as the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

At a loft complex not too far from the apartment complex a married couple Luna and Sam were calling it a night.

"Rock on dude." Luna said to Sam.

"Rock on." Sam said to Luna as they too fell asleep in each other's arms.

At yet another apartment complex two lovers Luan and Maggie were getting ready for the night.

"Where to letters sleep?" Luan asked Maggie.

"In the Alpha-bed." Maggie said to Luan as they too fell asleep in each other's arms.

At that same moment at another part of town an enraged brutish thug Hunter Ford was literally dragging his girlfriend Leni Loud by the arm and throwing her to the ground. He was drunk and enraged.

"STUPID WOMAN!" he shouted at her as he slugged her.

"SORRY HUNTER!" Leni screamed

Paralyzed by fear Leni was helpless at the mercy of an abusive brute who is a down right woman beater. It will soon be revealed to the rest of her family just the kind of thug who Hunter Ford really is.

As Sunday morning came at the Santiago residence in Royal Woods Ronnie Anna woke up and made her way to the kitchen were her mother Maria Santiago was preparing breakfast.

"Ronalda, your brother Roberto called me yesterday and told me that you broke up with Lincoln Loud." Maria said

"True." Ronnie Anna said

"Is there any reason in particular?" Maria asked

"I just don't believe he is the right man for me. That's all." Ronnie Anna answered

"Is there any particular reason why you believe that?" her mother continued to question her.

"It's because he always put the needs of his sisters before his own personal needs. That includes the needs of his girlfriend." Ronnie Anna answered.

"And how does he feel about his sisters?" Maria asked

"They're his sisters, half of them he loved since he was in diapers. There were times when he acted or pretended like he didn't love them, but I know for a fact that, there is no one in this whole world whom Lincoln cares more about than his own familia." Ronnie Anna said

Maria eyes opened wide and she made a very serious expression.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he loves them more than life itself." Ronnie Anna said.

"Ronalda! He Is The Right Man For You!" Maria stated out loudly.

"Say, What?" Ronnie Anna asked

"Your Papi always said that the right man places the needs of his familia before his own personal needs. What Lincoln dose for his sister, he will do for you and your children." Maria explained.

At that moment Ronnie Anna's eyes opened wide too. "You mean being a devoted brother is just the same as being a devoted husband, and devoted father?" Ronnie Anna asked

"Exactly Ronalda! Lincoln is a very rare man. You will never find another one like him." Maria explained

At that moment Ronnie Anna realized what she did. She realized that Lincoln meant more to her than anyone ells. The only thing she could think of was getting back together with Lincoln. This time their relationship will be permanent. All Ronnie Anna could think about now was finding Lincoln and apologizing to him for the breakup. Unfortunately for the two the events of that day were going to play out in a much more disturbing way.

Meanwhile in Great Lakes City Lori decided to call up her sister Leni and the two decided to meet for breakfast at the local diner. The real reason was that Lori wanted to talk to Leni about her new boyfriend Hunter Ford. She knew something was wrong about him. At the diner Leni sat right across from her sister Lori. Leni had her shads hiding her black eye.

"Leni we need to talk about Hunter." Lori said. it was at that moment Lori noticed bruises on Leni's arms.

"Leni what happened to your arms?" Lori asked out of concern

"What do you mean?" Leni asked

"There a bruises on your arms, how did you get them?" Lori asked

"Oh, they probably happened after Hunter threw me to the ground and…."

At that moment every alarm siren went off in Lori's head.

"You mean he abused you?" Lori asked as her worst fears about her sister were about to be revealed.

Meanwhile in Royal Woods Lincoln was getting ready to walk down to Clyde's house. When all of a sudden Det. Roark came out and confronted him.

"Lincoln! Hey, Lincoln!" He called out.

Lincoln could tell that Det. Roark had something important to tell him.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked

"Did you say you will know Hunter Ford if you've seen him again?" Det. Roark asked

"Yes, I did." Lincoln replied.

Harland then held up a prison mug shot of Hunter Ford and asked. "Is this the man your sister is dating?"

Lincoln took one good look and his blood ran cold. Det. Roark could tell from the expression on Lincoln's face that the man in the mug shot, and the man he met yesterday were one in the same.

As Det. Harland Roark was talking over the issues with Lincoln, back in Great Lakes City Leni was telling Lori all about her abusive boyfriend.

"He would drag me by my arms, and he'd throw me down on the ground, and…." Leni explained

"Leni, you need to get away from him!" Lori explained fearful of her sister's safety.

"But what if he comes after me?" Leni asked.

"We'll keep you safe and...That black eye is not from a football was it?" Lori asked as she pointed to her black eye.

"It was from a football sized fist belonging to Hunter." Leni answered.

Back in Royal Woods Det. Roark was going over Hunter Ford file, going down the list of felonies against him.

"Armed robbery in the first degree, Assault and batter in the first and second degree, attempted murder in the first degree, vehicular manslaughter and, Oh…turns out he was just paroled from prison." Detective Roark explained.

"You mean to tell me my sister is dating a dangerous convicted felon who is only free because he was paroled?!" Lincoln asked in disbelieve.

"Exactly!" Harland said.

"If this man is as dangerous as you say he Is Leni's life is a stake here!" Lincoln pointed out in all seriousness.

"Now Lincoln, I can send someone to keep an eye on him to see…" Det. Roark started to say.

"No, That's Not Good Enough!" Lincoln shouted in as demanding tone.

Lincoln immediately checked the bus schedules for town and boarded the next bus to Great Lakes City.

After a ride into the city he searched the bars and anywhere for Hunter Ford's whereabouts. As soon as he got word of where he was Lincoln wasted no time. At the bar were Hunter was drinking and striking up a conversation with the bartender. At that moment an enraged white haired sixteen year old boy came charging in.

"HUNTER!" Lincoln shouted.

Hunter turned around and said. "Hey, It's the kid from yesterday!"

The bar tender knew something was going down and advised the two to take their matters outside.

"So what bring you here?" Hunter asked with a smile.

"I Know Who You Are." Lincoln said in angry tone.

"Really, You Know the Type of person I am?" Hunter said with a smile.

"You Stay Away From My Sister!" Lincoln demanded

"Or What, You Think I'm Afraid of you? You white haired little runt." Hunter said as he poked Lincoln with two fingers. Lincoln smacked his arm away from him. Know he was willing to pick a fight with Hunter led him down a back alley "I will enjoy this!" he said with a smile.

Lincoln Loud was only sixteen years old, five foot six, and weighed 250 lbs. While Hunter Ford was twenty eight years old, six foot ten, and weighed 380 lbs. The high school Jr. was no match for the convicted felon. As soon as he Hunter punched him in the ribs and Lincoln felt the force of that punch which also knocked him almost off his feet, Lincoln knew then and there what he was up against. At the same time he thought of his sister Leni and how she was basically being beat up by him. Lincoln been in fights before not counting Jake Hartwell, he once fought a kid named Chandler at his school for bullying Lola and Lana his two younger sisters. He even took a beating once from Hank and Hawk two teenage thugs who were known for to have a bad reputation in Royal Woods. But all of this was nothing compared to what Hunter was about to put him threw.

A few minutes earlier that day as Lori went back up to her apartment after he meeting with Leni. She went up to Bobby and explained. "Bobby, Leni is dating a dangerous criminal!"

Bobby remembered Lori telling him about Hunter Ford then he asked. "Is this the Hunter Ford you told me about?"

"None other." Lori said.

At that moment Lori received a text message on her Phone. It was from her brother Lincoln.

(_Lori, I found out the truth about Hunter Ford. I'm going to confront him.)_

After reading Lincoln's text Lori's eyes opened wide and her heart rate increased. "Oh, God no." She said softly. Now her only brother Lincoln was walking into the same danger her sister was in.

"What the matter Babe?" Bobby ask worried about his fiancé.

"We Have To Go, Now!" Lori said in a worried, panicked tone. Fearing the worst for her brother.

Meanwhile back at Royal Woods Ronnie Anna went over to the McBride's house. Because that's where Lynn Jr. and her Boyfriend Clyde were at the time.

"Lynn, Lynn!" She called out as she was running up.

Lynn looked at Ronnie Anna with a little disappointment then asked. "What do you want?"

"I was wrong, I want to make things up to Lincoln. I want him back in my life!" Ronnie Anna confessed

Lynn was a little hesitant, a part of her wanted to knock her out for dumping her brother in the first place, a part of her wanted to boast knowing that sooner or later she'll would be crawling back to Lincoln. But in the end Lynn did maintain her composter.

"He is the right man for me, my mother told me that. I was unsure at the time but now I know for certain." Ronnie Anna explained.

Lynn smiled and said. "Of course, I'll help you get him back."

"Hey Guy's." Clyde said as he came out.

At that moment Lynn received a text on her cell phone. It was from Lori.

(_Lynn, Lincoln's in trouble! Get down here, we are all looking for him now!)_

Lynn's eyes opened wide and she said. "Ronnie Anna, Clyde, Get in the Car! We have to go Now!"

Ronnie Anna knew something was wrong an asked. "What happened is it about Lincoln?"

Lynn Shown Ronnie Anna the text message from Lori. Ronnie Anna began to fear the worst for the love of her life. As she and Clyde jumped into Lynn's Car and Lynn drove off. Ronnie Anna prayed that Lincoln would be alright. She also prayed that he will accept her back into his life.

As all of this was going on back at The Loud House were Lynn Jr. and Rita were in the back yard as Det. Roark walked up to the two. "Excuse me Mr. Loud but I am worried about your son, Lincoln." He said.

"What do you mean?" Lynn sr. asked.

"Yesterday he asked me about an ex-convict named Hunter Ford, and he told me he knew someone who was dating him. Just this morning after going over the ex-con's he seemed aggravated and left in a hurry." Det. Roark explained

At that moment Rita got a text message on her phone from Lori.

(_Mom, Lincoln's Life is in danger, please help us find him.)_

A little confused Rita asked. "What do you suppose Lori meant by this?" as she shown Harland and Lynn Sr. the message.

Harland Roark's expression changed. "No, he didn't" he said to himself. "Wait here. I'll see that he returns home safe." Harland said as he rushed to his car. He then drove off and sent out a dispatch on his radio. By the time Lori sent out her text messages, and Harland Roark sent out to his radio dispatch most of the Loud family as well as a lot of police were all out looking for Lincoln.

Even though Lincoln fought harder than he ever fought in his entire life. Within an hour of the fight Hunter was literally tossing him around like a rag doll. Lincoln did hit him a few time maybe gave him a bruise or two. Lincoln on the other hand was covered in bruises, He knew some of his ribs were broken he was bleeding threw more than just his nose. He was also wheezing as he thinks one of his lungs may have clasped.

Hunter than picked up Lincoln threw him to the ground flat on his back. Looked down on him with a smile and said. "You were in over your head kid." He then stomped on Lincolns head and he was out cold.

At that moment the voice of an enraged sixteen year old girl screamed out. "HEY! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

It was Ronnie Anna. She was shocked, appalled, and enraged at the sight of Lincoln's lifeless body lying on the ground.

Hunter just laughed at her. "He asked for it. You'd be pretty stupid to take me on alone." Hunter said.

Shortly after he said this four older women came running up to Ronnie Anne. It was Lincoln's older sister's Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn. All four of them were just as shocked, just as appalled, and just as enraged as Ronnie Anna was over the lifeless sight of their bruised, beaten, battered, brother.

"Step Away From Our Little Bro!" Luna growled at Hunter.

"What are you going to do about it Bitches?!" Hunter taunted them.

The five women all gazed harshly at Hunter for a few seconds. Then Lori shouted out three word. Words Luna, Luan, and Lynn knew all too well, and words Ronnie Anna easily understood.

"SISTER!FIGHT!PROTOCOL!"


	8. Who's to Blame

Chapter 8. Who's to Blame.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or any content in The Loud House. All Characters and content are owned by their respective creators. Chris Savino, and Nickelodeon.**

Det. Harland Roark was driving his car to Grate Lakes City when he spotted Clyde McBride and Bobby Santiago, immediately Det. Roark recognized them both. He pulled his car over to the side, rolled down his driver side car window and asked

"Are you looking for Lincoln?"

"We've split up into two groups, the other two should be coming back by now?" Bobby said

"The other two?" Det. Roark said

Just then Maggie and Sam came up to them.

"Any Luck?" Bobby asked

"Nope we've searched these streets top to bottom." Sam said

"Same here." Clyde said.

Then a thought popped in Det. Roark's head. "I think I may know where they may be. I Hope were not too late." Det. Roark stated.

Bobby, Clyde, Sam, and Maggie wasted no time and jumped into Det. Roark's police cruiser. Det. Roark drove off. Hoping his hunch is correct and they'll get to Lincoln before it's too late.

Hunter Ford may be a street tough ex-con who can stand his ground in any fight. However he was not prepare for the fury of five enraged females all attacking him at once. At that moment after beating Lincoln into a bloody unconcise pulp. Ronnie Anna, Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn all charged head on attacking him.

Shortly after Lori issued The Sister Fight Protocol Hunter thought it would be a piece of cake beating up five women at once. How wrong he was.

Ronnie Anna grabbed his left arm, and Lynn grabbed his right arm. Both girls held on to his arms with all their strength. It was like trying to hold two raging bulls at a rodeo. Luan jumped on Hunters back digger her nails into his skin and biting his neck. Luna grabbed Hunter by the hair and began kicking him in the groin. Lori found a metal pipe and was going to bash his head in when all of a sudden Hunter broke free from Lynn and Ronnie Anna's grasp knocking both girls to the ground. He then slugged Luna down and threw Luan off him.

All four of them got back up. Luan found an empty wine bottle. The broke the end off, and charged head on stabbing Hunter with the broken end of the wine bottle. Ronnie Anna and Lynn once again grabbed Hunters Arms holding him in place. This time Lori came up with the metal pipe and started bashing it into Hunters head as hard as she can. Luan kept stabbing Hunter with the broken end of the wine bottle, Ronnie Anna and Lynn with all their strength twisted Hunters arms as hard as they can until both of them broke. After Hunter fell to the ground Luna stomped on his genitals as hard as she can.

After an hour of kicking's, stabbings, bashings and beatings, Hunter was out and in fare worst condition then Lincoln.

Ronnie Anna after caching her breath then walked over to check on Lincoln, Only to find Luna kneeling on the ground holding him in her arms. Tears were building up in both of their eyes at the sight of the one person in the world whom both women would sacrifice their own lives to protect.

Lincoln wasn't dead, he was fading in and out of consciousness. His left eye was black and swollen shut. He was a limp and a rag and could barely move.

At the same moment Det. Roark came running to the seen with Clyde, Bobby, Sam, Maggie, and about ten police officers. After seeing Lincoln in the condition he was in Roark immediately radioed an ambulance and paramedics to come and get him. Clyde was in shock at the sight of Lincoln and the condition he was in.

"Lincoln, LINCOLN!" Luna called out holding her brother in her arms, trying hard to fight back tears.

Lincoln's good eye opened up and he whispered "Luna." Softy.

"Hang in there Bro, They're sending a ambulance to come and get you." Luna said

"Is…She….All….Right?" Lincoln asked.

"Who, Lincoln?" Luna asked.

"Is…..She….All….Right?" Lincoln replied. No one knew who Lincoln was talking about at the time.

"Lincoln, I'm here!" Ronnie Anna called out as she stood over.

"Ronnie…Anna." Lincoln said unsure of why she was here.

"I want you to know I'm sorry for breaking up with you Lincoln. I want you back in my life." Ronni Anna said pleadingly.

A smile broad smile did come to Lincolns face.

Just as the paramedics came with a stretcher to help Lincoln. His one eye rolled back and Lincoln lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Lincoln! LINCOLN!" Luna called out as tears poured down her face like a running faucet. Just before the paramedics placed Lincoln on the stretcher Luna gave her brother one last kiss on the head.

Ronnie Anna was devastated. She deeply regretted braking up Lincoln, As she watched the paramedics taking the one true love of her life away on a stretcher. She prayed that he will recover from all of this. As Ronnie Anna was fighting back tears she looked around at the sight of everyone around her it was life some kind of a bad dream for her.

Lynn was always the strong one, the tough one. If she had any pain from the state her brother was in she was clear not showing it. Her boyfriend Clyde on the other hand broke down in tears almost as soon as he saw Lincoln in the condition he was in. Lynn rapped her arms around him holding him and rubbing his back as he cried in her arms.

Lori was shedding some tears but maintain her composure as she called her parents Lynn Sr. and Rita and told them what happened. Her fiancé Bobby had a long worried look on his face as Lori was talking on the phone explaining the situation with her parents. She also sent out a text message to Leni about what happened to Lincoln.

Luan was not crying. But you'd have to be completely blind in order to think that she was in no way affected by her brother's beating. A worried, sad, furlong expression fell upon her face, and she became an empty shell of her former comedic self. As she looked on watching her brother get taken into the ambulance. Maggie was standing right by Luan's side as she wrapped her arms around her.

Out of all the women present there Luna was hit the hardest. She was openly crying and shacking as Sam was holding her in her arms. Her cries both audible and loud as Sam held her close to her.

All threw out their childhood together. Whenever Lincoln woke up from a nightmare, or had trouble falling asleep at night. Luna would always sing a lullaby to him and sleep with him. When none of the other girls were around Luna would also play with him. She even cared for him when he got sick. To Luna Lincoln was more than her only brother. He was like a son to her. Of course Lincoln was obviously more of a son to their actual birth parents Lynn Sr. and Rita. But that nurturing bond the two shared together from childhood was what stuck with them the strongest. As many people who know the Loud family would say. "The two were inseparable.".

As Lincoln was being loaded onto the ambulance in his unconcise state being rushed to the hospital he had a visit from his deceased sister Lucy.

"Lincoln" Lucy said. She looked just as she did in Lori's vision. Long black straggly hair, and a pale sunken face.

"Lucy, is that you?" Lincoln asked almost as if he was in a dream.

"Yes Lincoln it is I." Lucy said

Emotion turmoil engulfed Lincoln as he began to think of what to say.

"Lucy why…" Lincoln began to ask but before he could his sister cut him off.

"It's alright Lincoln." Lucy said.

"NO, It's not alright, Why did you do it?" Lincoln asked in overwhelming sadness

"I've explained everything that last Saturday night before my death." Lucy said

"All you told me was that there were some questions that were better left unanswered, and…" Before Lincoln could finish.

"I have found all the answered on the other side." Lucy said

Lincoln began to worry. "Does this mean I've….died?"

"No…..You just unconscious, but you will make a quick recovery." Lucy said

"What about Leni? What about Ronnie Anna?" Lincoln asked

"Don't worry about them. They are safe, and you are safe. The threat that is Hunter Ford is no more." Lucy said.

Lincoln still wanting to hold on to this moment as long as he can but not knowing what to said.

"But Lucy…..I…..Love….You."

Lucy then smiled, she hardly ever smiled, but she did give a smile none the less. As she smiled she said.

"I Love You Too….My Brother."

At that moment Lincoln just wanted to run up to Lucy, throw his arms around her, hug her, kiss her and hold her just like in any reunion with a long lost loved one. But Lincoln also could never forget her death.

"What's going to happen to me?" Lincoln asked worryingly

"You will soon wake up. And everything will be alright." Lucy said.

"What about you?" Lincoln asked.

"I will always be with you… Lincoln." Lucy said.

At that moment Lincolns opened up his right eye. His left eye was bandaged upped. He heard a voice call out his name.

"Lincoln!"

It was Ronnie Anna, she was sitting at his right side on a chair.

"Ronnie Anna?" Lincoln asked

"I'm so sorry Lincoln, I'm sorry for dumping you, I'm sorry for what happened to you. I want you back in my Life." Ronnie Anna confessed whole heartedly.

Lincoln may have been hooked up to a morphine machine, had pain killers administered by doctors who treated him. He knew he was in a hospital by the sound of the heart monitor he was hooked up to. But nothing can make him feel better than having his girlfriend back. Lincoln could have had ever bone in his body completely broken, sustain third degree burns over 99% of his skin. Be impaled on a forty foot pole and he would not even noticed it. See Ronnie Anna at his side wanting to take him back into her life was all Lincoln needed right now.

"My mother told me, the right man places the needs of his family before his own personal needs. What you do for your sisters you'll also do for your wife and kids." Ronnie Anna said.

"Of course Ronnie Anna I'd do that for you and our kids. That and of course I'll take you back into my life." Lincoln said

"Great to have my soulmate back." Ronnie Anna said

Lincoln was as happy as he could be. Until the thought of Hunter Ford came to mind.

"What about Hunter Ford?" Lincoln aske worryingly

"Don't worry about him, He's dead." Ronnie Anna said.

"Dead? How?" Lincoln asked then he asked again

"Ronnie Anna did you…." Before Lincoln could finish his sentence Ronnie Anna cut him off and said.

"Oh, I had some help."

She then shifted her eyes to the right and nodded her head to the right.

At first Lincoln had no idea what she was doing but then he heard the voice of her brother Bobby say. "Hey. Little Loud."

Lincoln then turned his head to the left, and as soon as he did he jumped up in his bed and was taken completely by surprise by what he saw. Bobby was there, alongside Lori, Luna, Sam, Luan, Maggie, Lynn, and Clyde.

"We were worried about you." Clyde said.

Shortly after receiving a call from Lori about Lincoln's condition, and a follow up call after Lincoln was settled in. Lynn Sr. and Rita were getting ready to head down to the hospital to see Lincoln. Unknown to them Lola, Lana, and Lilly were all listening to the phone conversation. The three ran out and asked

"Mom, Dad is Lincoln alright?"

Realizing the nature of the situation the parents came forward.

"Listen girls, Lincoln was beat up, badly by a criminal." Rita said.

The faces of all three sisters feel will sadness. "Will He be alright?" Lana asked

Even though Rita might have had other thoughts, Lynn Sr. insisted that they bring the kids along. After all Lincoln was their brother. The entire family loaded up and drove to the hospital their only son/brother was at.

Lincoln Loud was having one hell of a weekend. After breaking up with his girlfriend. He found out his sister Leni was dating a convicted felon who was downright beating her. After going to confront this criminal he was beaten within an inch of his life. He was saved only after his ex-girlfriend and four older sisters arrived on the sight. He woke up in a hospital bed with his ex-Ronnie Ann at his side. He was relieved that Ronnie Anna wanted him back in his life. After an Intiman moment with the love of his life he was taken by surprise that his best friend, his four older sisters, and their lovers were all gathered around his bed.

Dumbfounded by the visitors Lincoln shouted out the only words that came to mind.

"What Are You Doing Here?"

"What do you think?" Luna replied in the same tone.

"Are you crazy Lincoln? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Lori shouted out.

"Leni was in the same danger!" Lincoln stated. After looking around he notice Leni was missing.

"Where's Leni?" Lincoln asked. Ronnie Anna, Clyde, Bobby, Sam, and Maggie all four of his sisters all looked at each other.

"Guys Where's Leni!?" Lincoln asked his tone getting louder.

No one knew were Leni was, Lori hasn't heard from her since this morning after the meeting with her for breakfast. Even though she sent off a text message to Leni explaining what happened Leni never responded to it.

At an apartment complex in the city. Locked in her apartment Leni the twenty-one year old fashion designer was crying on the sofa. Clutching a framed picture of her with her brother sobbing and crying. On the floor was her cell phone which she dropped after reading the last text message stating how Hunter beat up Lincoln. She blamed herself for her brothers beating and she couldn't bear to see him in the state he was in. She also feared that if she did show up to him he'd blame her for what happened to him. In the mist of her tears and sniffled she said softly. "I'm so sorry Linky…..My poor sweet brother." Locked alone in her apartment, in despair Leni continued crying her heart out.

Back at the hospital Lincoln was getting angry. "Leni could be hurt! Or worst!" Lincoln shouted out as his heart monitor began to beep higher and higher.

At that moment Det. Roark walked in and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Please tell me Leni's alright." Lincoln asked.

"Culm down alright. First I need to ask you a question. What the hell were you thinking? " Det. Roark stated.

"You told me yourself that Hunter was a dangerous criminal." Lincoln pointed out.

All nine people turned their heads to Det. Roark.

"You mean to tell me that you're the reason my brother got beaten into a coma?" Lori asked in rage.

"All I did was worn him that he was a dangerous person. I didn't tell him to go out and confront him. When the FCC issues a tornado warning you get down into the basement and storm cellars, you don't jump in your car and drive head on into an F-7 funnel cloud." Det. Roark explained as he turned his attention to Lincoln. "So even I have to admit what you did was idiotic."

"Leni's life was endanger I was trying to protect her." Lincoln explained.

"I Told You Lincoln I'm The Older Sibling Here! Always Have Been! Always Will Be! If Anyone Looks After Anyone! It's Me Who Looks After You!" Lynn shouted fighting back tears.

"We Could Have Lost You Bro! You're The Only Brother I Have! I Can't Bear the Thought of Losing You!" Luna shouted also fighting back tears.

"I now know for certain you're the right man for me, I can't afford to lose you like this." Ronnie Anna said.

Just then Lori received a text on her cell phone. It was from her mother Rita.

(_Lori, We are on our way with Dad and the kids. Give The Talk to Lincoln but do go easy on him.) _

Lori knew what her mother meant by giving "The Talk" She forward it to her four older three older sisters and after viewing the message she started.

"LINCON WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ARE YOU CRAZY!" Lori screamed out.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" Luna shouted out.

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" Luan shouted out.

"WE ARE THE ONE'S WHO TAKE CARE OF YOU NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Lynn shouted out.

Det. Roark was observing the whole thing. Ronnie Anna was a little worried about the abuse Lincolns sisters were giving him.

"Don't worry they are only giving him the talk. Because his parents aren't here." Det. Roark explained.

Even though he didn't know it at the time all four of his sisters were fighting back tears. They really meant every word of what they shouted at him. The death of Lucy was just as devastating to them as it was to Lincoln and the mere thought of losing another sibling especially their only brother was just as if not even more devastating. Lincoln fully understood the reason for them being angry but not to the depts. of their emotion.

After his four older sisters had their say to their only brother. Lincoln had to bring up the question.

"Did you say Hunter Ford was dead?"

Det. Roark answered that.

"Yes he is dead. He was in far worse shape than you when the paramedics came, and there was nothing they can do to save him."

Det. Roark then checked the file and explained. "Blunt force trauma to the head, multiple skull fractures, severe Brain damage, cerebral lacerations and hemorrhaging, multiple stab wounds, both arms broken at radius, ulna, and humerus." He then turned the page and Harland's face cringed with extreme discomfort. "He even had his penis and testis completely crushed. So I guess even if he survived his chances of reproduction were zero." Harland explained.

Lincoln then looked at Ronnie and asked. "Ronnie Anna did you do all that for me?"

"I told you it was a group effort, I only broke one of his arms." Ronnie Anna explained.

"I broke the other." Lynn said.

"I stomped his manhood out with my boot." Luna said.

"I found a broken glass bottle and went all Norman Bates on Janet Lee on him." Luan said

"I found a metal pipe and did a number on his head." Lori said

"The report also stated he had a crushed ribcage, and several internal organs were damaged." Det. Roark added.

"That was all five of us." Lori stated

Lincoln was taken back. "Wow you did all of that for me? Thanks Guys! You saved my life" Lincoln said with great gratitude, as all four of his sisters and girlfriend came in to give him a group hug.

Unfortunately in the hast of the moment Ronnie Anna didn't fully understood what Lincoln's and the history of hi sisters. "Now that I am officially your girlfriend again, your sisters officially made me a part of their Sister Fight Protocol!"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGG!" Lincoln's heart monitor jumped from one beep per second to a thousand beeps at once. He threw the cover over his head and was shacking.

Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn all pulled Ronnie Anna to the side and explained to her that if any words struck fear in the heart of their only brother it was S.F.P.

After talking to Lincoln and calming him down. Det. Roark then said. "In good news you're in better health. You have three broken ribs which should heal well enough in one week, A collapsed lung but the doctors did get it reflated, and a hairline fracture to the left orbital socket. Anyway the doctors said you should stay bed ridden for one week but you will make a complete recovery."

After hearing this good new Luan couldn't contain herself and she blurted out. "In other words you may have been K. but now you're Okay!"

"LUAN!" almost everyone shouted in the room at her at once excepted for Lincoln. He was laughing, as soon as everyone saw him laughing Lincoln said.

"K. But now I'm Okay." Even though it was an awful joke Lincoln still just had to laugh.

"I DID IT!" Luan cheered as a big beaming smile graced her face at the sight of her brothers spirits lifted.

After a while Lori decided to go out and check on Leni. Before she left Det. Roark decided to call Ronnie Anna and the four Loud sisters together for his own talk.

"Look, you saved your brother slash boyfriend's life, and for that I give you a pass this time around. However as a law enforcement officer I have a responsibility to keep the general public safe. So I'm go to be perfectly blunt with you five. If you ever even so much as bring up the thought of "Sister Fight Protocol" again. The only time you'll be seeing your boyfriend, loved one's and family will be during visiting hours at a women's correctional facility. Do I make myself clear?"

All five of them understood what Det. Roark meant. And they all agreed never to do it again.

After Lori left to see Leni, Lynn Sr. and Rita arrived with Lola, Lana, and Lily. The two eleven Year old twins and the six year old youngest all threw themselves on their injured brother.

"Lincoln, Your Hurt." Lily said in tears as she wrapped her arms around her brother. And buried her face in his chest and began to cry.

Lana buried her face in Lincoln's lap, while Lola sat down next to Lincoln holding his right hand, pressing it against her face and caressing his hair with her other hand. All three of them were crying, Lincoln rapped his left arm around Lily.

"You guys I'm going to be alright. Don't worry about me." Lincoln said trying to calm them down. At the same time Lincoln was also well aware of the situation. The mere thought of seeing any if his younger sisters in his condition was enough to bring him down to tears.

At that moment an nine year old college professor came in. "Calm down young sibling, our deer brother will make a full recovery." It was Prof. Lisa Loud Lincoln's other younger sister.

"You took up my case Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope, just had a looksee at your file and your x-rays. I've studied car crash victims whom looked like they survived the Hiroshima Bomb who made full recoveries. You didn't even come close to them. " Lisa explained.

As Lincoln was having his time with his mom his dad and four younger sister's. Meanwhile at another part of town in an apartment complex. The apartment where Leni lived Lori walked up and knocked on Leni door.

"Leni it's me Lori please open up." Lori called out.

Leni opened the door for her sister and let her in.

Leni stopped crying by this point even thought her face did show it all. Her makeup was rung down and it was clearly visible.

Fearing she must have come to talk to her about Lincoln, Leni began to plead with Lori.

"Please Lori, I…I love Lincoln, I didn't mean for him to get hurt."

Lori then cut her off.

"Leni, it's alright. Lincoln was worried about you, truth was we were all worried about. This is none of your fault. Lincoln still wants to see you." Lori explained.

Back at the hospital after a while visiting with his family Lynn Sr., Rita and the three younger sisters were all heading back home for the night. Luna, Sam, Luan, Maggie, Lynn, and Clyde were also about to head back until the six saw Detective Roark walk into Lincoln's room. Sensing something important. The six came up to the door of Lincoln's bedroom and herd what he had to say to him.

"This may sound off coming from where I am and you are, But. I envy you." Det. Roark said

Lincoln was a little dumbfounded by Det. Roark's remark as he continued talking.

"You have it way better than I do. A loving family, A girlfriend who wants you back in her life. Older sisters who are willing to kill just to protect you. Me, I haven't spoken to my brother since our mother died ten years ago. Of course he wasn't too fund of me after my divorce. I hope during your recovery you take this time to appreciate all your life has to offer you. A loving family, people who care about you. This is what makes life worth living."

At that moment Lincoln could not help but feel sorry for him. The other six who were listing in were also moved by Det. Roark's words. He may be a tough detective but his heart was in the right place.

After talking with Leni for an hour or so Lori finally talked Leni into coming up to see Lincoln. After driving up to the hospital the two went up to Lincoln room. As soon as Lincoln saw them he sat up and Leni ran up.

"Leni?" He called out.

Leni fell to her knees and pleaded.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you…."

"Leni, Please don't, your safe that all that matters to me."

At that moment despite what his doctor order him Lincoln stood up. He took Leni by the hand, pulled her up, and threw his arms around her. He didn't care if he was in pain of not. Within seconds Leni rapped her arms around him.

"I was worried about you sis." Lincoln said as a tear rolled down from his one good eye.

Tears once again came down Leni's face. "I was worried about you Linky."

Even Lori who was watching on can't keep from crying. With all the two have suffered at the hand of a brutal thug nothing can break the bond of love the two sibling had each other. Nether Lincoln nor Leni wanted to sever this moment knowing etch of them were safe.


	9. Personal Points of View

Chapter 9. Personal Points of View

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or any content in The Loud House. All Characters and content are owned by their respective creators. Chris Savino, and Nickelodeon.**

It's been three days since Lincoln was beating up and is still in the hospital. It was Wednesday and classes were back in session. At the Royal Woods Middle school Lola and Lana were already dropped off. As the two were walking down the hall to their locker a heavy set fat kid named Hal who was known to target and bully people at random. Hal was Hawk's younger brother. This time he had his sights set on the Loud twins.

"Hey little girls, lost something?" Hal asked intimidating

"Nope, We have our minds and common sense." Lola said

"Did you lose any of those?" Lana asked

Knowing what the two meant by that, Hal wanted to punch them one in the face. But he decided to play their game.

"Oh your pretty funny." Hal said

"So are you, but then again Looks aren't everything." Lola said

"Mandrill scratching his big red butt sais what?" Lana said

"What?' Hal asked

"Exactly." Lana said

At this point Hal was getting angry. "Why you." He said as he was about to raise his fist to slug one of the girls, when out of nowhere a voice called out.

"Leave them alone. Didn't you mother ever tell you it not nice to hit girls?"

It was Billy Hopkins Lola and Lana's friend.

Just then the bell for classes rang. "See you later." Hal said

After Class in lunch Billy sat down with Lola, and Lana to talk with them. "Thanks for the assister earlier Billy but we are very capable of taking care of ourselves." Lola explained.

"That as Hal, Hawk's little brother, I've heard of the kind of person he, his older brother and his other friend Hank are like." Billy explained.

"Our brother Lincoln had some run-ins with Hank and Hawk, those two are just a pair of meatheads." Lana said.

"By the way how's Lincoln doing?" Billy asked

Both Lola and Lana looked down, a sad worried look came to their faces. Billy could tell something was wrong.

"Is Lincoln alright?" Billy asked.

Lana decided to come forward.

"Just this past Sunday, Lincoln got beat up. He's in the Hospital."

"Was it a bully who beat him up?" Billy asked worried about him.

"It was a super bully one who spent time in jail." Lola said

Billy began to worry about the sixteen year old, Lincoln was like and older brother to him.

"Will he be alright?" Billy asked.

"Doctors said he'll make a full recovery." Lana said.

"Who was the bully who was beating him up?" Billy asked

"Well, we don't know his name, but we do know he was targeting our older sister Leni as well as him." Lola explained.

"Are they alright? Are you going to see him later?" Billy asked

"Were thinking about visiting him after school, interested?" Lola said.

"Of course." Billy said.

Billy called his parents and told them he would like to visit with some friends after school. He even told her that he was going to the hospital were his friend was. After talking to his mother on his phone. His mother said she'll pick him up from the hospital. So after school Billy came along with Lola and Lana to the hospital to visit Lincoln.

Back at the Hospital Lincoln's recovery was coming along much faster than originally thought. His girlfriend Ronnie Anna, his Sister Lynn, and his best friend Clyde were all visiting with him. Lincoln was sitting up in his bed, his recovery was going so fast his doctors were thinking about sending him home early. The bandage from his left eye was removed. It was still discolored but at least he can see out it. Just then Lola, Lana, and Billy came in. Lincoln look up and recognized the eleven year old.

"Hey Billy!" Lincoln called out.

"Hey Lincoln, Lola and Lana told me everything that happened." Billy called out.

"Oh, yah about the beat up." Lincoln said.

"Who's your friend?" Lynn asked.

"This is Billy Hopkins from school." Lola said.

"This is my other sister Lynn, my girlfriend Ronnie Anna, and my best friends Clyde." Lincoln explained introducing Billy to his circle of friends.

"Lola said you were beaten up by a super bully who spent time in jail. Were you afraid of him?" Billy asked

"Not at all, I was simply protecting my older sister who was being hurt by him." Lincoln said.

"LINCOLN!" Lynn shouted out.

"I know you're the older sibling, and it's you who looks after me." Lincoln said.

Bill's face lite up. "You were trying to protect your other sister! You're like Ace Savvy! You're a Hero!"

Lincoln was flattered by Billy's presumption of his actions. He did after all spent most of his childhood pretending to be Ace Savvy. Of course after what he went through and what he endured. May be he was modest but he wasn't up to the title of hero.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call myself a hero. I guess you could say I'm just lucky I'm still alive."

"Was he a tough guy?" Billy asked.

"Very, had some of my ribs broken, and one of my lungs collapsed. Just to name a few." Lincoln said.

"Did, you take him down?" Billy asked.

"Nope, it was the other way around. In fact if it wasn't for my four older sisters and Ronnie Anna I might have died." Lincoln explained

Billy really didn't know what to think. True Lincoln was sticking up for his sister who was being beating by a huge dangerous thug. But at the same time he could have died doing it. Never the less Lincoln was brave to face him head on.

"If Lola and Lana were in danger would you rush over to their rescue?" Billy asked

"Of course, they are my younger siblings and I'll always be there for them." Lincoln explained

Then he looked at Lynn and said. "It's true for them."

"Was this the first time you've protected your sisters from a bully?" Billy asked

Lincoln's face fell with sadness as his thoughts went back to Lucy. Even though he didn't know how his three other sisters, his girlfriend Ronnie Anna, or Clyde would react, he felt he should share Lucy's story with Billy.

"Unfortunately just last year. One particular bully named Jake Hartwell targeted and attacked one of my younger sister's Lucy. Because of what he did to her she ended up killing herself."

Billy's eye's opened wide. Versus emotional expressions of shock, sadness, and anger did fall upon the faces of Clyde, Lynn, and Ronnie Anna, but seeing that Lincoln is still affected by this the three let him continue to talk about the subject.

"I tried talking to her two days before she died, but she didn't tell me much. I didn't think she would commit suicide at the time. All I knew at the time was that she was more quite than usual. All she did was left us a suicide note with Jake Hartwell's Name on it." Lincoln explained.

Billy could see how sad Lincoln was by this. He walked up to him and said. "Now I will admit I'm no expert when it comes to personal problems. Maybe there was nothing you could do to help her, But at least you've tried to help her. You've made an attempt to save her life, even if it didn't work out." Billy explained.

"Thanks' Billy." Lincoln said with a smile.

Everyone in the room was touched by Billy's words of encouragement. True Lincoln was aware of the state Lucy was in. Even though it didn't work he still did his part.

"Doctors said I should be good to go home tomorrow. Any plans for the weekend?" Lincoln asked.

"Well are you familiar with Gus's Game and Grub?" Billy asked

"Only one of my favorite places!" Lincoln said with a smile.

"Well I figure if you're not too busy Saturday we might plan an outing?" Billy asked

"Of course, that would be a great idea!" Lincoln said.

After a few hours of visiting. Billy get a call from his mother saying she as going to pick him up from the hospital. The very next day Lincoln was sent home after making a quick recovery. Unfortunately due to his three day absents Lincoln had to do some make up homework on the weekend. Billy understood so the two changed their outing date to Gus's Game and Grub to next weekend. They've even invited Clyde, Ronnie Anna, Lynn, Lola, and Lana along for the outing.

Later that night at the Michigan State Hall of records Homicide Detective Harland Roark went through the files of every gun owner in the state and every gun that was sold so he can at the very least get a lead on the Grouse murder. All he knew was that Mr. Grouse was killed by a colt and it was overkill cense the clip was emptied. After going through the records he came across one particular receipt from a gun store in a town not too far from Royal Woods. A colt one that was matching the discretion of the gun that killed Bud Grouse was purchased from a woman only one day before he was gunned down. The name of the buyer on the receipt was L. Loud. He began to wonder if this could be one of Lincoln's sisters or not. He would have to find out sooner or later.

The next morning Det. Roark walked up to his neighbors the Loud to have a word with them. He was surprised to see Lincoln was back and doing better.

"Lincoln, Glad to see that you fully recovered from your altercation with Hunter. I was wondering if I can have a word with you and your sister Lynn?" Det. Roark asked

After Det. Roark got the two together he began to question them.

"The day before Mr. Grouse your neighbor was killed, where were you?"

That was around the same time, Lynn, Lincoln, Luna, Sam, and the McBride's all left for davenport Iowa to rescue Clyde from the Harris's. Even though it seemed to them this had nothing to do with the case it seemed necessary to explain their actions.

"We were driving to Davenport Iowa to rescue Clyde McBride. He was basically kidnapped three days before." Lincoln said.

At that moment the expression on Det. Roark's face changed to a stern expression. Hearing that Lynn and Lincoln were out on the same day the gun that killed Mr. Grouse was purchased sparked suspicion in the mind of the homicide detective.

"Did you two make any stops along the way?" Det. Roark asked

"It was a six hour long drive threw three different states so yes we did make stops along the way." Lynn said.

"Mostly gas stations and covenant stores." Lincoln said.

"Any gun stores?" Det. Roark said

Both Lynn and Lincoln looked at each other with worried faces.

"I see you two seemed worried so I'll be perfectly blunt. The day before your Neighbor Mr. Grouse was gunned down a hand gun was purchased from a dealer just south of Royal Woods. The same gun that was used to kill Mr. Grouse. The dealer pointed out that the buyer was a woman named L. Loud. Anything you wish to say about that?" Det. Roark said

Lynn feeling like she was being targeted started to get agitated. "You can't be serious?"

"Do you have anyone who can back up your claim?" Roark asked

Lynn wanted to knock him out but Lincoln held her back.

"Of course there are people who can back up our claim. The McBride's, my other sister Luna, and her wife Sam, Chunk their Roadie. Go talk to them." Lincoln explained hoping I will calm down Lynn and Det. Roark.

While still suspicious about Lynn, Harland took Lincoln's word and checked with Harold, Howard, Luna, Sam, and even Chunk. All of them stuck to the same story. That Lincoln and Lynn were with them the whole time. Even though he took their word at the time he still had his suspicions on Lynn.

When the weekend of the outing came the one Lincoln, Lynn, Clyde, and Ronnie Anna promised Billy, Lola, and Lana. All seven of them jumped in vanzillia, and they all went down to Gus's Game and Grub. As soon as the seven got there they had a great time playing video games and eating pizza. Just then one of the employees who worked at G,G,G, called out. "Lincoln is that you?" Lincoln took one look at who it was. So did Clyde, Ronnie Anna, and Lynn. All four of them knew who he was. It was Chandler who was now seventeen. Chandler was known to be a bully back in their middle school days. At first the four were hesitant about talking to him.

After a while the four noticed he changed. He doesn't seem like the conniving bully who used to target Lincoln and Clyde from the past. He seemed nicer, friendlier but then again look can be deceiving. Still Lincoln simply said. "Chandler."

"Yep, it me, I've got a new job working here." Chandler answered.

Shortly after returning from the games. Billy, Lola, and Lana all saw Lincoln talking with one of the workers at G,G,G. After getting a good look the twins instantly realized who he was. "What's He Doing Here?" Lola asked in an angered tone.

"Do you know him?" Billy asked

"His name is Chandler. He's a Bully, one who targeted us all threw out our earl child hood." Lana explained

"I use to be a bully, but not anymore." Chandler said

"You mean you've changed?" Lincoln asked.

It has been a while since Lincoln and his sisters last had a run in or even seen Chandler, but if he did change Lincoln was interested to know about it.

"About two years ago. I've had a life changing experience." Chandler said as he was going to share his story with them.

"As you know I we never got along with you guys in the past. I use to target pretty much anyone who I thought was an easy target. It was because my parents divorced back when I was four, and throughout my childhood my father wanted nothing to do with me. All he did was send me and my mother support checks once a month, but he never visited, never wrote to me pretty much I took out my frustrations on anyone who had a better life than I did. Until about two years ago I was passing by the First Congregational Church of Royal Woods, were I met this one man, he was the pastor of that Church. Rev. Jonathan Roark."

Lincoln was taken for a moment. The Name of the pastor had the same last name as the homicide detective who seemed to be popping up out of nowhere whenever trouble accrues.

"He knew the kind of person I was and what I was doing. He approached me, and at first he asked why I was angry all the time. He could tell by my body language that I was not a happy person. At first I tried to shrug him off, like "What do you Care" or "None of your Business." But then he said. "You're having parent issues at home. Is that why you're angry all the time?" at first I didn't know what to say. It was like he was reading my mind or something. I told him about my personal life. The one were my father left me, and how I was taking out my frustrations on other. He asked me. "Do you ever think about what you do?" it was a short sentence but it did get me thinking about the kind of person I was and what I was doing. I began asking myself, "Is this the kind of person I really want to be?" Chandler explained

All seven of them took in Chandlers stories. "So in other words you wanted to change your ways?" Ronnie Anna said.

"I realized the way I was handing my frustrations of not having a father in my life was wrong. After a while I returned to him on many occasions. He really helped me become a better person, and shown me that by turning my frustration around. How turning anger into happiness by helping others and not taking my rage out on them I can become a better person. He really saved me from myself." Chandler continued.

"Wow! This guy sounded like he knows people. What's his name again?" Lincoln asked.

"Rev. Jonathan Roark, He's the pastor of the First Congressional Church of Royal Woods." Chandler explained.

Chandler's story really got Lincoln thinking. Back in their middle school days he was what Ronnie Anna would call a complete douche bag. But after that life changing encounter he became a completely different person. Ronnie Anna words about becoming the better person did play back in his head. He began to think to himself. If Chandler changed for the better, Maybe Jake Hartwell could have too. Even though Jake was murdered Lincoln began to ask himself. If Jake Hartwell was still alive and have changed for the better would he have forgiving him for the hell he put Lucy threw.

The rest of the day at Gus's Game and Grub was a great time. Billy, Lincoln, and Clyde loved the video games. Billy even won a lot of tickets and got Lola a stuffed unicorn and Lana some green slime. Lincoln was also impressed on how much Chandler changed. The outing was a great time for all of them and after the day at G,G,G, all seven of them returned home. After dropping Billy off at his home, Ronnie Anna and Clyde were going to stay at the Louds for a little while.

After hearing Chandler's story and how much he changed Lincoln had to talk to Ronnie Anna. "You know Ronnie Anna, after hearing Chandlers story and seeing how much he's changed got me thinking. Remember what you told me about being the better man. How if someone's being a total douche bag we need to forgive them and not stoop to their level."

"Of Course." Ronnie Anna said

"This got me thinking. Maybe if Jake Hartwell wasn't murdered in that manner even if his actions did cause Lucy to commit suicide. Do you think if given the chance he could have changed for the better?" Lincoln asked

"Of Course, It Chandler could change Jake could have changed to. Given time anyone could changed." Ronnie Anna answered.

Lincoln began to worry. "Anyone could change? Even Hunter Ford?" Lincoln asked still recalling his encounter that almost costed him his life.

"Well I won't give my own personal opinion about Hunter Ford. After seeing what he did to you, well me and your sister felt like he didn't leave us much of a choice. I mean it was either him or you." Ronnie Anna said.

"I also herd what Chandler said about the pastor of the church he was at. Rev. Jonathan Roark." Lincoln said

"You think he's Det. Roark's brother?" Ronnie Anna asked

"I was thinking about meeting him." Lincoln said.

Det. Harland Roark was a street tough detective who did mention that he did have a brother. Rev. Jonathan Roark was the Pastor of the First Congressional Church of Royal Woods. Det. Roark told him that he has not talked with his brother since their mother died ten years ago. Lincoln was curious as to why so he planed on paying a visit to the First Congressional Church or Royal Woods and a visit to Rev. Jonathan Roark.

After school the next day Lynn drove Clyde, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anna to the First Congressional Church of Royal Woods. Lincoln was interested in hearing Rev. Roark's story.

The four made their way to the pastor's office. Rev. Roark looked very different from his brother. He had long black hair and was clean shaven, wearing glasses. He was dressed in a black roman collar shirt with a black sports coat and a large metallic cross which he wore around his neck "Ah, hello how can I help you?" Rev. Roark asked.

Lincoln stepped forward. "My name is Lincoln Loud, this is my sister Lynn, we have a few questions. Do you have a brother who is a homicide detective?"

"Harland Roark, yes I do." Rev. Roark said

"He moved into our neighbor's house after he was gunned down. I think he labeled me as one of his suspects. By the way I'm completely innocent despite what he thinks. " Lynn stated.

"Well My brother did have a knack for getting on peoples nerves. He is divorced after all." Rev. Jonathan Roark said.

"Harland told me that you two haven't spoken since you mother died ten years ago." Lincoln said

"True, I was even beginning to wonder if he is still alive?" Rev. Roark said

"Oh he's alive alright, in fact he's also our next door neighbor." Lincoln explained

"Must be hard for you guys!" Rev. Jonathan said

"We were wondering if you could have a word with him?" Lynn asked

Rev. Jonathan looked down with a very depressed look on his face and said. "When he said he was divorcing Kathrine, that's his now Ex-wife I've tried to make him change his mind. I tried to save that marriage. You know make him think otherwise. Unfortunately I only made him angrier, and more enraged. The last time we were ever together was at our mothers funeral about ten years ago, that was the last time we he ever spoke to me. He said "Jonathan, There is no need for us to see each other anymore, and there is no need to speak to each other anymore." Then he left. We never spoke or heard to each other again." Jonathan explained.

Both Lincoln and Lynn were deeply saddened by Rev. Roark's story. Being siblings themselves they too had their rough moments were the two can't stand each other. But on each occasion they would always resolve their differences and forgive one and other. For Harland and Jonathan to go up to ten years of not speaking to each other was something even beyond both Lynn and Lincoln's comprehension.

"Have you ever tried calling him on the phone?" Lynn asked

"Nope, I don't want to cause him any more trouble than I did in the past." Jonathan explained.

"Well, do you still want to talk to him?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course, He may hate me but I don't hate him. I'd like nothing better than to get back together like we did back in our old childhood days." Jonathan said.

Both Lynn and Lincoln were taken by Rev. Jonathan Roark's own words. It seems clear to Lincoln that Det. Roark still had unresolved issues with his brother that needed to be addressed. Lincoln can't imagen how a simple disagreement can lead to ten years of isolation from each other. There were many occasions were he and his sisters couldn't stand each other and they would say and do hurtful things to one and other. But deep down inside Lincoln really did love his sisters with all his heart. It would be absolutely devastating for him if any of his sisters ostracizes him from their lives the same way Det. Roark did with his brother. The fact that his brother was a Christian minister may make it only worst for both of them.

After his visit with brother Lincoln decided to have a few words with Det. Roark. As he and Lynn returned home. He saw Det. Roark sitting on his front porch. "Hey Lincoln." He called out.

"Det. Roark can I have a word with you?" Lincoln asked

"Sure, what is it?" Det. Roark replied.

Lincoln took a deep breath and said. "I want you to know I just had a word with Rev. Jonathan, Your brother."

Harland made a very stern serious look on his face, his posture became straight. Lincoln could tell by the way he behaved that he was very agitated by this.

"Now, I am not going into any details of what we discussed, but I do want you to know that growing up with ten sisters may not be the same as having one brother. But yes there were times when my sisters and I would have falling outs and couldn't stand each other, But we still resolved our difference's, we still forgave each other it's what family's do."

After Lincoln finished his talk Harland jumped up in rage and ask out loud. "So, Dose Kathrine count as part of that family?"

Lincoln both fearful and worried but still concerned for both of them said. "I didn't say a word about your ex-wife, this has nothing to do about her this is only about Jonathan, your brother. He told me you two were close back in the old days. Take it from someone who had way more bad experiences from way more siblings. Yes there were times when we couldn't even stand the sight of each other, and yes for derations we didn't even talk to each other. But after a few weeks or a month we'd resolve our differences, we forgave each other for what we did. Ten years is a pretty long stretch of time even for two brothers. Personal I'm not going to ask that you talk to Jonathan, all I ask is at the very least that you think about it?"

After hearing Lincoln's words Det. Roark really began to wonder. Is ignoring his brother really what he wants? He walked into his house pulled out his cell phone and dialed up his brother. "First Congressional Church of Royal Woods Rev. Roark Speaking." Jonathan answered on the other line. "Hey Jonathan, It's Harland, We need to talk." Harland said ready to break a vow of silence the two endured for ten years.


	10. Truth Be Told

Chapter 10, Truth Be Told

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or any content in The Loud House. All Characters and content are owned by their respective creators. Chris Savino, and Nickelodeon.**

Fairway University was perhaps the largest University in the state of Michigan if not the Mid-west. There were many schools that went under Fairway's name. There was a Fairway Golf University, Fairway Fashion University, Fairway Music University, and Fairway Drama University. Currently Lincoln's four oldest sisters are all students attending each of these Schools. There's even a Fairway Sports University were Lynn Jr. Lincoln's fifth oldest sister will be attending after she finishes high school.

There is also a Fairway Physics University which ironically none of Lincoln's older sisters attend, but his fourth youngest sister Pro. Lisa Marie Loud is the head of. Despite being only nine years old. During her short life she have accomplished two Ph.D. in different fields, and even won a Nobel Peace Prize at the age of four. So needless to say after acquiring her second Ph.D. in Nuclear Physics she was offered the position of head Physicist at Fairway Physics University.

As Lisa was in her office going over test results when suddenly a thought came to mind. Tomorrow was university student orientation day for high school students that include high school students from Royal Woods High. She pulled out an old file from three years ago. It was the results from aptitude test, well multiple aptitude test taken from her entire family three year ago. Her two parents, her nine sisters and her one brother. Back when Lucy was still alive. Her mind went back to that faithful day.

Three Years Earlier…

It was Lincoln's thirteenth birthday and he was excited as ever. All his sisters came from college to be there for the party. However when his six year old sister Lisa was ready to present a gift, everyone was taken by surprise when she asked everyone to take a seat. Then she stood before the family and said. "Family I would like to present a gift for everyone." Then she pulled out twelve multi page documents and said. "I have an aptitude test for everyone. Five hundred multi choice questions. No wrong answers, it should take about three hours to complete, Oh and no filling out the questions at random, I have an eye for spotting that." Lisa explained.

The entire family was just as disappointed as Lincoln was. Leave it to the six year old prodigy of the family to give out a five hundred question, three hour aptitude test as a gift for some ones birthday. But after the excruciating three hours of answering five hundred multi choice questions the family was finally relived. The rest of the family went back to the festivity of the celebration, no one knew it at the time but this was a test that would change the entire family of thirteen forever.

Three weeks later after Lincoln's thirteenth birthday party and filling out the five hundred question test. Lisa called her mom and her dad to come into her room. She said she wanted to talk with them in private. So Lynn sr. and Rita placed Lily in the care of Luan for the time being as Lisa stepped up and explained to her parents.

"Mom, Dad. I have gotten the results back from the aptitude test I made everyone take. I do have some questions regarding Lucy?"

Both Lynn Sr. and Rita began to worry.

"Is Lucy aright, did she fail the test in any way?" Rita asked

"I thought you said there were no wrong answers?" Lynn sr. asked

"I did. However each test can draw out a person's personality, behavior, and mental state. Such tests were even used to point to people who committed murder." Lisa explained.

At that moment both Lynn sr. and Rita began to panic. "You think Lucy's a murder?" Rita asked

"Nope, in fact the exact opposed. When it came to questions about depression, 300 is the score for clinical depression. Lucy scored was 317." Lisa explained

Both Lynn sr. and Rita looked at each other, "Does this mean Lucy is clinically depressed?" Rita asked

"Worst, I think Lucy might be suicidal." Lisa said

Dead silence filled the room. Lynn and Rita's faces were in states of frozen shock. Both parents had to take this in and it was not easy for them to swallow. They knew Lucy to be dark, quiet and Macomb, but suicidal? The thought never entered any of the parent's minds. They would never think in a million years that any of their children were suicidal. Both Lynn sr. and Rita began to wonder if Lisa's test are even accurate enough. Or even if the test were all just faulty.

Lisa then pulled out the results from Lucy's test which also had all the questions in general printed out and all the answered to those questions. When it came to questions ranged from interest, hobbies, to what is the meaning of life, purpose in life. The answered were. "Nothing", "Pointless", to "Not Interested".

Both Lynn sr. and Rita began to argue amongst themselves. "How could this have happened?", "How could they have not seen this in their own daughter?", "Is it their fault Lucy was like this?". Of course both Lynn sr. and Rita did have their moment of being downright bad parents. Whether it was kicking their only son out of the house under the false pretense of him being bad luck, or locking themselves away during a huge fight with their children due to a "Sister Fight Protocol". This was nothing compared to one of their own children having clinical depression and suicidal tendencies. Both Lynn and Rita feel they have failed their daughter as parents, as a father, and as a mother.

"However, there are specialists that I will recommend to you." Lisa pointed out.

"Is there any other test results from our family you want to share with us?" Rita asked

Lisa hesitated for a moment or two then she said. "Nope." Even though Lucy's test results have clearly proven that she was clinically depressed and had suicidal tendencies, however only known to Lisa at the time that she did not share with her mom or dad was that Luan had scored over 310 out of 300 for being "Mentally Unstable" and having "Homicidal Tendencies". After seeing how the news of Lucy's clinical depression hits them she felt it wasn't necessary to trouble them any further than the already were with Lucy. While Lucy's test result came back as "Clinically Dressed" and "Suicidal Tendencies", Luan's Test result came back as "Mentally Unstable" And "Homicidal Tendencies" of course knowing the kind of person Luan was she felt it was unnecessary.

The next day at Dr. Lopez's officer were Clyde was going for his daily session with Dr. Lopez. Now thirteen Dr. Lopez was still helping Clyde with new fears and anxieties that come with being a teenager. After his usual session. Clyde walked out of Dr. Lopez's office. Were he heard a low monotone voice call his name. "Clyde." Clyde jump up in fear, turned around. Clyde soon recognized that it was Lucy Lincoln's sister.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" Clyde asked.

"I'm here for my daily session with Dr. Lopez." Lucy said

"Oh, so you're seeing Dr. Lopez too?" Clyde asked

"Yes I am." Lucy said.

For the next two to three years or so Lucy will be attending many sessions with Dr. Lopez. Dr. Lopez did prefer prescription medication and other treatment for Lucy's clinical depression. While this may have helped out for the time being needless to say there was nothing that can be done to save her in the end.

Present Day…

After reading over the results of Lucy's test. As well as going over some of the session records that Dr. Lopez had with Lucy. She felt it was time to call the family together and tell them the truth about Lucy as well as share with them the results about another family member with the rest of the family.

Lisa got on the phone and called her parents.

Back at The Loud House the house phone rang and Lynn Sr. picked it up. "Hello Lynn Loud Speaking?"

"Hello father, it's Lisa. Just a few quick questions, are you and mom doing tomorrow?"

"Well we didn't have any plans for that day."

"Great, I am planning a family meeting at the University where I work. Tell her to drive over here with everyone ells. I will text my older sisters to let them know."

"Alright Lisa will do."

And after that Lisa concluded her call. Lynn sr. called Lincoln, Lynn, Lola, Lana, and Lily down. "Lisa called and wants to have family gathering at the university tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's University orientation day. Me, Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Ann were going to drive down anyway." Lynn explain.

"Well from what she said she want a family gathering for everyone. She even informed me that she was contacting the older sisters at the university. She wants to meet with everyone." Lynn Sr. explained.

After tell Rita about this too. She was convinced that Lisa wanted to talk about Lucy. After all it been three years to the day since Lisa shared with them Lucy's clinical test results.

Lisa decided to share with the family the truth about Lucy's suicided. While true that Jake Hartwell did bully Lucy a lot, she felt it was only a matter of time before Lucy committed suicide. Even if she was not bulled by Jake Hartwell. Of course Lucy's clinical depression and suicidal tendencies were only known to Lynn Sr., Rita, and Lisa at the time. Lisa also decided to share with them Luan's test results which are only known to her now. Test result that state she is mentally unstable, and have homicidal tendencies. This would shack the Loud family to is core. HHU

As the morning of Fairway Student Orientation day began. Both Lynn, Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anna Jump into Lynn's car and drove off to Grate Lakes City. The same city were Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan lived, and the same city were Fairway University was.

As the four entered city limits Ronnie Anna asked. "Would you guys mind dropping off at this corner?"

As the four pulled alongside the corner they saw a large sign on the side of the building that said "Casagrande's" Everyone knew it well. This was the shop owned by Ronnie Anna's uncle Carlos Casagrande Sr. The apartments above the store front was also her home for a deration, as well as the home of her uncle Carlos and his family. His Parents his Father Hector and his mother Rosa, his wife Frida, his two daughters Carlota, and Carlitos, and his two sons Carlos Jr. or C.J., Carl. Ronnie Anna decided to take this time to visit her Grandmother, Grandfather, Aunt, Uncle, and Cousins. All of whom live, work, and own this store front.

To Lincoln it brought back memories of when he and Lori would visited Bobby, and Ronnie Anna after the two moved in with them. As Ronnie Anna stepped out Lincoln called out and said. "Tell Everyone I said Hi."

"Will do Linky-Pooh." Ronnie Anna said.

As she walked into the store she was met by her eldest cousin Carlota. "Hey Ronalda, how a things going between you and Lincoln?"

"Thing are going well for both of us." Ronnie Anna answered

At that moment Carl Ronnie Anna's other cousin came behind her. "Hey Ronnie Ann, Is Lola still single?"

"Sure, but I won't press my luck." Ronnie Anna explained

Ronnie Anna cousin Carl was known to be mischievous at time. Ever since he fits set eyes on her during the huge thanksgiving gathering were both the Loud's and Casagrande's got together. However Ronnie Anna knew Lola well enough to know that Carl was not her type.

Soon her Uncle Carlos Casagrande Sr. came out and asked. "Hey Ronalda, I've herd you and Lincoln Broke up!"

"I thought you said you and Lincoln were going well?" Carlota asked

"Well, we did have a minor disagreement that lead to a temporary break up in the relationship. But we resolved it and now were back together." Ronnie Anna Explained.

At that moment Frida Casagrande, Ronnie Anna's Aunt came In. "Ronalda is it true what they said? What happened to Lincoln?"

A little confused. "What are you talking about?" Ronnie Anna asked

"I've herd Lincoln got beat up badly and was sent to the hospital." Aunt Frida explained

Carlota, Ronnie Anna's Cousins face lite up. "Ronalda! Was Lincoln seeing another girl behind your back?"

Getting frustrated Ronnie Anna stated out loudly. "It Was Nothing Like That! Lincoln And I Broke Up On A Simple Disagreement! His Sister Leni Was Dating A Thug Who Was Beating Her! Lincoln Went To Confront Leni's Brut of a Boyfriend! He Was The One Who Ended Up Beating Lincoln and sending him to the Hospital! At The Hospital Me And Lincoln Resolved Our Difference's And Got Back Together!" Ronnie Anna was breathing heavily after she made her point.

"Alright, I see." Carlos Sr. said as he went back to stocking the shelves of the store.

Ronnie Anna went up to the upper apartments of the building. At that moment a heavy set mentally challenged kid jump out and shouted. "Freeze Police!" It was Carlos Casagrande Jr. or C.J. . Because of his impairment Carlos Jr. skills were somewhat limited. He would play pretend in a wide range of topics. Whether it be pirates, cowboys and Indians, or in this case cops and robbers.

"Hey C.J. is Grandma and Grandpa here?" Ronnie Anna asked

"Yah, their right up in their room." Carlos Jr. said

Ronnie Anna knocked on their door. "Come in." said a voice from the inside. As soon as Ronnie Anna stepped in she was met by her Grandfather Hector and her Grandmother Rosa. "Ah, Ronalda Great of you to come." Rosa her grandmother greeted her.

"Hey Grandma," Ronnie Anna Greeted.

At that moment Hector Ronnie Anna's grandfather came in. "Hey, Ronalda, I have some good news. I was talking with you mother and your father and you will all be moving back in with us." Hector said

Ronnie Anna was taken off guard by this news. True she and her family did live under the same roof as her grandparents, her uncle, her aunt, and her cousins for a deration but after a while the family of three decided to move back to Royal Woods. Now after staying in the same neighborhood they all grew to love why would the family want to return to this place?

"Wow! This is all coming fast to me!" Ronnie Anna said

"I know! Isn't it exciting?" Hector asked

"Yah."

Although exciting was not the way Ronnie Anna was feeling. More like disappointed, not only will she be leaving her home shell be leaving her boyfriend, The Love of her life. After all they've been threw together. The Corn-Hole tournament, the break up, and saving his life after the break up, and the get back together after saving his life. Ronnie Anna felt like she was being forced away from Lincoln. Remembering how both their first move away from Royal Woods affected bot her Bobby, Lori, and Lincoln.

As Ronnie Anna was getting caught up with her relatives from out of town. Meanwhile at Fairway University, A University who's grounds were large enough to make up a town. You needed a map in order to find the right University. Lincoln, and Clyde were all assisting Lynn were her University Orientation. As the three were wondering Fairways vast ground suddenly a voice from nowhere called out. "Hey Guy's! Whazup!" It Was Luna Loud. Apparently they have cross into Fairway Music University.

"Hey Luna, We're here for Lynn's orientation." Lincoln said

"University Orientation Hung, I never done that before." Luna stated

"Then how do you know which school you're at?" Lynn asked.

"Simple. On the grounds there are paths and roads that point you in the direction you want to go." Luna explained.

"And what about indoors?" Clyde asked

"Simple, Each building has a name and each room in that building has a number. The classes you take are assigned to the room numbers." Luna explained.

"Wow, you've just explained everything I need to know about College orientation in less than a minute." Lynn said.

At that moment another woman walked up to the group. "Hey Guys!"

It was Leni. She was back to her normal cherry self after the whole Hunter Ford incident. Her black eye was now gone.

"Hey Leni how are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm doing Totes much better Linky!" Leni said in a cherry mood.

Lincoln was relive to see his second oldest sister back in her usual cherry mood. After a while together Lincoln and his three sisters all go text messages on their phones. It was from Lisa.

(_Family who are now on Fairway Grounds. Come over to the Physics Campus Main Building, were my office is. I would like to discuss an issues of upmost importance.) _

After Reading the text the four sibling and Clyde all made their way down to the Fairway Physics University Campus. There at the entrance of the main building Luan and Lori was waiting.

"Hey Guys, did you get the message?" Lori asked

"Yes, But I wonder what Lisa wants to talk about?" Lincoln asked

At that moment Lynn sr. and Rita, their mother and father came up with Lola, Lana, and Lilly.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" Lori asked

"We received the same message from Lisa." Lynn sr. explained

With that the entire family made their way to the main building at the Fairway Physics University. Found the arrows pointing to Dr. Lisa Marie Loud's office. All of them entered it was large enough and had enough sets for everyone. Lisa was sitting at her desk with a thick folder out it was open.

"Ah family please take a set." Lisa said.

"You called us all here? Why?" Rita asked.

"I will come right to the point. About three years ago, on Lincoln's thirteenth birthday. I've made the entire family take and five hundred question aptitude test. Which I'm sure you all remember."

"How can I forget?" Lincoln said

"Anyway the tests were meant to point out certain personally traits, condition, and mental state which even growing up together in the same house no one would notices. Out of the thirteen test taken mine included there were two test that came back with questionable results." Lisa continued.

"Two test, I thought you told us Lucy was the only one….." Rita started to say but was cut off as Lisa continued

"Lucy was the only one I've shared with you at the time. However there is another family member who came back with questionable results." Lisa explained.

At this moment the wheels in the ten sibling heads came to a screeching stop.

"You Mean to Tell Us That Lucy Had Suicidal Thought's All Along!"Lincoln blurted out. Now he felt even guiltier than ever about the night he last talked with Lucy. He felt if he was aware of Lucy's state of mind he would have done more. Warned his mom and dad, warned his whole family. He would have stayed that night with his sister and done everything he could have to save her life. Everyone could see how this new affected him. Rita spoke first.

"Lincoln, we did know about Lucy's depression and suicidal tendencies all along. Lisa shared the test results with us and we did take action. We sent her to see Dr. Lopez, We set her up for medication. I want you to know that we were aware and we tried to save her."

At that moment Lisa intervened.

"In the end there was nothing that could be done to save her. Even I talked to Dr. Lopez about Lucy's situation. So even if Jake Hartwell didn't bully our dear sister her suicide was still inevitable."

Everyone in the room all looked at each other. Both Lynn sr. and Rita knew about Lucy's depression and suicide from Lisa's test. Lincoln only noticed Lucy's behavior a few days before her suicide. Even Luan was a little shaken up by this fact. If she knew Jake Hartwell Was not the reason for Lucy's suicide she might not have bothered killing him. She didn't know at the time if or if not her family was aware of the murders she did but she still didn't want to blow her cover even amongst family.

"However Lucy's test results were not the only one of the test results we took that day that struck my attention." Lisa stated

Everyone in the room fell silent. The eleven members of the former family of thirteen began looking at each other all began wondering what Lisa meant by that? Dose someone ells in the room someone ells in their family have similar symptoms of what Lucy had? Is there another test result that shows someone with darker symptoms? All these questions and more played in the heads the entire Loud family.

"The results of that same test that was taken three years ago also show that one of you have "mental instability", and "homicidal tendency". " Lisa explained

Everyone in Lisa's office began to panic. Who could it be? Who could possibly have homicidal tendency? Luan had a feeling were Lisa was going with this. She thought to herself 'I only murdered three people. The fourth one was a group effort made by the Ronnie Anna, Me and three of my sisters so she can't be talking about me.' Luan was hoping that if Lisa mentions anything about the murders she can point out that she was wrong.

Lisa pulled out the test results with Luan' name on it. Before she could say anything Rita the mother said. "Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?"

"I didn't want to trouble you further that you already were with Lucy." Lisa explained.

"Dude, having a suicidal sibling is one thing, but a homicidal one?" Luna stated.

"If you knew about this the whole time you should have told us about it." Lynn sr. said

"Perhaps I didn't view it as serious at the time?" Lisa said.

Out of the entire family in the room Lincoln was the most shocked.

"How could you not view it as serious!? One of us could be a murderer!?"

"Now, Now there is no need to worry. Is there?" Lisa stated

"There are those unsolved murders in Royal Woods!" Lynn sr. stated

"I don't fallow the news. It's nothing but garbage." Lisa explained.

"We were interviewed twice by a detective who moved into Mr. Grouse House Because he was gunned down in his own home." Lincoln explained

Luan started to panic, she began to sweat and started fidgeting.

Just then Lisa help up Luan's test results and said.

"These are the test result of the one family member who has homicidal tendencies."

Before Lisa could say anything, Luan Blurted out.

"Alright, You All Know Who Very Well This Is! But I want You All To Know I Acted in Our Families Best Interest. Jake Hartwell Was Still Bullying Lucy So Yes I Gave Him A Marie Antoinette Guillotine Style Hair Cut. Mr. Grouse Tried To Take Clyde Away From His Dad's So Yes I Turned Him Into Human Swiss Cheese. That Other Guy Nearly Killed Lori So I Yes Went All Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Meyers On Him, Hunter Ford On The Other Hand Well I Can't Take All Credited, After all It Was A Group Effort Conducted By Myself, Lori, Luna, Lynn, and Ronnie Anna. We Were All Involved in That One So Technically They Were Just As Much A Murder As I Am. But YES I CONFESS I KILLED THEM!"

After Luan confessed her action to everyone the entire room fell silent and everyone in the Office were all staring at Luan with frozen shocked expressions on their faces. Dead silent filled the room for a good two maybe three minutes. Finally Lisa spoke out.

"Why do I suddenly regret calling a family meeting here in my office?"


	11. The Big Dilma

Chapter 11. The Big Dilma

**A/N. I did receive one comment on this story about it being a Ronnie-coln shipping story. Just want them to know that YES I am well aware of the fact that there is no romantic chemistry between the two in cannon. Of Course ever since episode "Save the Date." Were in order to save Lori and Bobby's relationship Lincoln had to go on a date with Ronnie Anne, even though there was zero romance between the two in the episode, Lori and the rest of the Loud sisters believed there to be. And many fans including myself played on that mythos of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne making a cute couple. One example outside TLH Is in the "Fairly Odd Parents" all threw out the series Tootie, Vicky's little sister clearly has a huge crush on Timmy Turner. Yet Timmy always makes attempts to try to avoid her. In a flash forward scene at the end of the two hour special "Channel Chasers". We see a grown up Timmy Tuner with two kids one of them looks an awful lot like Tootie. So it safe to assume that even though there was no Timmy Tootie romance threw out the series we can assume that at some point Timmy fell in love with Tootie and the two got married in the end. Of course it was only a flash forward scene, and was only about as accurate as the flash forward scene were Bart Simpson Became Chief Justice of the Supreme Court. Anyone who knows the Simpson's knows how unlikely that will be. **

**FOOTNOTE: True I'm a huge Fan of 'The Loud House'. However I'm only a mediocre fan of 'The Casagrande's'. In fact I only started watching episodes of TC after Publishing the first ten chapters of this story, and YES the first two episodes I've seen of 'The Casagrande's' were the two uploaded onto the Nickelodeon YouTube channels. So do forgive me if my depiction of them in chapter ten was a little rusty. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or any content in The Loud House. All Characters and content are owned by their respective creators. Chris Savino, and Nickelodeon.**

Ronnie Anne had mix feelings about the move back to Great Lakes City. True she was more than happy to be reunited with her Familia again, but at the same time she was leaving her boyfriend, as well as all the friends she had in Royal Wood's. Ronnie Anne did miss her Grandmother Rosa, and her Grandfather Hector, her uncle Carlos, Her Aunt Frida, and her cousins. But at the same time she was leaving her boyfriend whom she has been through so much together. After being beaten within an inch of his life by a brut and he was saved by a group effort between her and his sisters, Knowing how head strong Lincoln was and how he's always willing to place the needs of his family before his own personal needs. True his sisters were always there for him, were always looking after him. However Ronnie Anne was the only one who could really keep up with him, The only one who could stay one step ahead of his sisters and catch him if he stumbled over his own feet or so she thought.

"You know Ronnie Anne, Your brother Bobby and his fiancé Lori live just a few blocks down from here." Her uncle Carlos said.

As Ronnie Anne left to pay her brother and her brother fiancé, 'who was also her boyfriend's sister' lived. Just as she walked out of the store. Someone grabbed her by the shoulders pulled her down.

"YAAAA!" Ronnie Anne said as she fell backwards onto the concrete. The person who pulled Ronnie Anne down was standing over her looking down at her.

"YOU!" Ronnie Anne said as she recognized who it was. It was a half-Caucasian half-Asian girl about Ronnie Anne's age.

"Hey Bestie! It's been a while!" She said with a smile.

The girl who pulled Ronnie Anne down was Sidney (Sid) Chang. Ronnie Anne's best friend from her time in Great Lake City. The two became close friends after Sid and her family moved into the same apartment complex where the Casagrande's lived.

"You know Sid, Most people these days usually send out a text or call them up on their cell phones when they want to talk." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"True but since it's been so long I decided to do something special." Sid said

"Well guess what?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"What?" Sid asked

"I'm moving back in with the familia." Ronnie Anne said.

"You Mean Your Returning!?" Sid asked with excitement

"Yep, you'll be seeing a lot more of me because I'll be here with the familia." Ronnie Anne explained.

"So how dose Lincoln feel about the move?" Sid asked.

Ronnie Anne was a little put off when her bestie brought up her boyfriend, But like always she managed her composure and simply stated. "I don't know? I haven't told him yet."

By this time Sid was well aware of Ronni Anne and Lincoln's relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Even tough by now the two lived apart for a deration Ronnie Anne and Sid still kept in touch with each other via online. Even helping Lori and Bobby move into their new apartment after the two graduated high school and Bobby proposed to Lori.

"So were you just on your way to visit your brother and let him know your moving back in?" Sid asked.

"Yep, shouldn't affect my relationship with Lincoln in any way. I mean Lori and Bobby had a long distances relationship for a deration before Lori moved in with him. So I figure me and Linky-Pooh would keep our relationship going after the move." Ronnie Anne explained.

As the two walked closer to the place were Lori and Bobby Lived they noticed the car that Lori and Bobby drove was missing from the parking lot from where it was usually parked. Ronnie Anne stilled buzzed up to see if anyone was home. Bobby was there at the time, He buzzed the two up.

As soon as the two entered the apartment they were met by Bobby. "Hey sis, how's it going?" he asked

"You've probably heard by now that I'm moving back in with my Familia at the Bodega." Ronnie Anne said

"I know, mom told me." Bobby replied.

"Wow, looks like she's one step ahead of you." Sid said

Bobby then looked at Ronnie Anne with a very serious expression and said. "She also told me why you two are moving back in with the Familia."

Ronnie Anne froze she did have a feeling about what Bobby was talking about. Even though she did not say a word Sid was still curious about it. "Why are you moving back in?" She asked

Bobby answered that question. "There were a series of murders going around in Royal Woods that included, a student at their school, and the Loud's next-door neighbor, and on both occasions the police questioned Lincoln and Ronnie Anne about them."

"You mean to tell me that the reason you are leaving town is because you're a suspect in a couple of murders?" Sid asked

"It was just ironic coincidence that the victims of the murders were people me and Linky-Pooh knew." Ronnie Anne said

"Linky-Pooh?" Sid asked

"Oh did I mention I now refer to Lame-o as Linky-pooh." Ronnie Anne said

"Nick Names she gave to her boyfriend." Bobby explained

"But that's beside the point, the first victim of the murders was a bully who drove his one sister Lucy to suicide, Linky even got suspended after picking a fight with him. Another one was the Loud's next door neighbor Mr. Grouse. I've met him a couple of times before moving up here. Turns out he tried to take Clyde away from his dad's simply because they were gay. He payed an aged couple to….." At that moment Ronnie Anne Stopped.

"Are you all right sis?" Bobby asked

"Well actually a thought just came to mind. But it's probably nothing important." Ronnie Anne said. The thought that came to Ronnie Anne's mind was that the three murders all had one thing in common was that the victims of those murders all have hurt the Loud family in some way. Jake Hartwell bulled Lucy, Mr. Grouse tried to take Clyde McBride away from his family, and it was a known fact that Clyde was both Lincoln's best friend, and Lynn's boyfriend, so he was an importation part of the Loud family. Even though it was an accident, the motorist Mario Horace crashed head on into Lori nearly killing her. All three of the victims seemed to have known the Loud family, and the Loud family's acquaintances. The thought that entered Ronnie Anne's Mind was what if the murder knew the Loud family very well, What if the murder was a member of the Loud family. Ronnie Anne will find out about this all too soon.

"So I haven't told Lincoln about the move yet. I was wondering if you could give me some pointers bout the situation." Ronnie Anne said.

"Sure thing sis, when I first moved up here I knew my Relationship with Lori was going to be long term. I've informed every girl, guy animal in this place about my girlfriend in another town. Online chats, phone chats, on a daily basis, Three Hour drives for the monthly dates. I'm telling you if anything our long distance relationship got us closer together." Bobby explained.

"So anyway I was wondering now that we are going to be in a long distance relationship? How things were going to be between me and Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Well the long distance relationship I've had between Lori was not without its setback. Sometimes the internet goes out. Some time we can't make the visits because of road construction and traffic. But we always call each other up and reassure them of our love in the end. And let me tell you. It makes all the moments of us being together all the more worth wile." Bobby explained.

Ronnie Anne seemed convinced that her move was in no way going to affect her relationship with Lincoln. In fact she was now looking forward to informing Lincoln about the move. She knew Lincoln was with Lynn at Fairway during her college orientations. She was now looking forward to telling Lincoln about the move when they get back.

"Wow I can't wait to tell Lincoln when he gets back, by the way where is Lori?" Ronnie Anne stated.

"Oh, she too is at Fairway. In fact I think the entire Loud family is at Fairway right now." Bobby explained

"Great I'm looking forward to sharing the news with Lincoln when he get back." Ronnie Anne said.

As Sid, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby were all making good conversation in Bobby's apartment. Meanwhile back at Fairway University in the Science department were the Family of twelve were all in the office of Prof. Lisa Loud, their nine year old daughter who was also head of the science department. If anyone was moving or knew someone who was moving away it would probably be the very last thing on anyone's mind at the moment.

Only less than an hour ago Luan one of the daughters of the large family just confessed to murdering three people whom a homicide detective has questioned and interviewed other members of the Loud family on many occasions. The fact that Prof. Lisa pointed out that due to an aptitude test, a test which results she kept secret from the family as well as the public. Luan always had homicidal tendency. Lisa who also knew the league codes just as well as she knew physics and genetics could throw in the Insanity plea as defense for Luan, but the fact that she kept this whole thing a secret from the public might be incriminating to her and label her as an accomplish.

After looking around at everyone's shocked, stunned, motionless faces Luan tried to lighten up her family by trying to explain herself to them. "Oh common guys! I was only acting in the family's best interest. I mean yes they were mean, and awful so yes they deserved to die. I would never harm any member of our family no matter how mean they were to me."

Everyone just stared at her as if they were staring at a ghost.

"Mines the whole April Fools Days pranking but that's beside the point. The point is those guys were jerks who deserve to die so I was just giving them what they deserved." Luan tried explaining herself. "We're Cool?" she asked

"No way Dude! There Is Nothing Cool about Murder!" Luna shouted out.

"But Guy's I've Help You! I've Protected You! Leni remember how Mean Hunter Ford was to you how he hurt both you and hurt Lincoln?" Luan tried to explain

"True he did put Lincoln in the hospital after he tried to confront him." Leni said

"So he deserved to die. I mean come one guys. I'm trying to be reasonable here." Luan tried to explain.

Lincoln stayed silent throughout Luan's whole ordeal. True she did mean well, and at the same time he thought of Jake Hartwell, and how his bullying of Lucy enraged him, as well as Hunter Ford and how his abuse of Leni enraged him. He also thought about how he reacted to each of those occasions. How he let his anger and rage get the best of him. How he went off and attacked them head on without thinking about the consequences. He could have been killed, or he could have killed one of them. Lincoln was terrified for a number of reason. Yes his sister was a killer, but what if things gone differently with his decisions about Jake Hartwell and Hunter Ford. What if they've killed him, What if he was the one who killed them? Mr. Grouse and Mario Horace was another case. True what Mr. Grouse did was wrong, and true Lincoln was mad at him, But not mad enough that he wanted to hurt or kill him in any way. As for Mario Horace because it was an accident Lincoln was willing to forgive him.

Lincoln was terrified for many reasons. Not only was Luan a psychotic serial killer, but the way he saw it. What if he himself have murdered someone. What if he did to Jake Hartwell and Hunter Ford what Luan did to even Mr. Grouse and Mario Horace? He would be no different than Luan.

Luan saw that Lincoln was standing in the corner quietly no making a sound. She could tell by the terrified look on his face what he was thinking. She went over to him and tried to comfort him.

"Hey Link, Don't be so down about it. I want you to know I will always look after my little brother." Luan said as she placed her hand on Lincolns shoulder. This caused him to panic.

"YAAAA! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Lincoln screamed out as he jumped back away from her.

"Lincoln I want you to know I'm still your same big sister. This is me being honest with you." Luan tried to explain.

"No Luan! You're a psychopath!" Lincoln stuttered out as he backed away from her.

Luan facial expression didn't change much, In fact she took psychopath as a complement in a good way. Luan may get edgy and somewhat overboard with her antics, but when it comes to being called a psychopath she took it as a complement even from her own family.

"Luan, As the eldest sibling of this family, I want you to know that even though the accident almost cost me my life. It was still an accident, and I was even willing to forgive Mario for what he did. But what you did to him was completely uncalled for." Lori explained

"You know a "thank you" would be necessary. I'd thought you'd appreciate what I did for you." Luan explained.

All the rest of the Loud family just looked at Luan as if they were looking at a deranged Killer. Well Luan was a deranged killer who was also one of their many daughter's.

"Oh Come on Lori, how is what I did to Mario Horace and Mr. Grouse any different than what we did to Hunter Ford?" Luan asked

"Lincoln, and Leni's lives were endangered! Hunter Ford was a dangerous criminal. What we did was to protect them from him. Mario Horace was a Mexican immigrant who was unfamiliar with the roads. What he did to me was accidental. Mr. Grouse was our next door neighbor ever sense as far back as I can remember. He may have been a jerk but still." Lori tried to explain

Lynn Sr. and Rita have been awfully quite scene Luan's confession. It wasn't until now that the two parents thought of what to say. So they thought of the first thing that came to their minds.

"Luan, your grounded." Lynn Sr. said

"Lynn, she's nineteen years old now! She's a full grown adult! It seems kind of redundant to ground her don't you think?" Rita replied.

"We should at the very least inform Det. Roark about what she did." Lynn Sr. said

"Inform him of what? That she always had homicidal tendencies from the time she was tested three years ago? Or the murders including the thug who beat up Leni and Lincoln." Lisa stated

Luan looked as if she wanted to leave. She started heading for the door when all of a sudden. Lincoln stepped in and stated. "Wait! Where Do You Think You're Going"

"I was just going to the bathroom." Luan said

Everyone looked at Lincoln as if he knew something bad was going to happen.

"Lincoln is everything alright?" Rita asked

"If we let Luan leave this room now, she'll only go to kill Det. Roark before we'll get the chance to tell him the truth. It too risky." Lincoln pointed out.

"Bro does have a point. Now that the cats out of the bag it's only a matter of time before Roark finds out." Luna stated

"Of course he doesn't suspect us dose he. I mean he interviewed us twice and he ruled us both out as suspects." Lynn said

"Maybe if we keep quiet about everything the cases will go cold, and he'll never bring us up or suspect us of anything again." Lana said

"Lana! Who's to say a new bully will come along someday and Luan will only do them in just like she did with the other people?" Lola said

"Well the whole "Out of Sight Out of Mind" mind setting might be the least deadly of the two choices. Unfortunately ether choice does have grim consequences." Lisa said

At that moment Lynn Sr. and Rita both came to the difficult choice. If Lisa kept Luan's psychology exam a secret from the family. Why not keep Luan's actions a secret. After all true Det. Roark doesn't know who the murder is, but he also doesn't know what the Loud family knows.

"Luan!" Lynn Sr. called out

"Your Father and I just came to a diction. We are NOT Telling Roark." Rita stated.

"He doesn't know your secret as much as he doesn't know who the murder is." Lynn Sr. said

"Mom, Dad are you sure this is a good idea?" Lori asked

"If you ask me he's probably the only Detective who couldn't catch a cold." Luan joked.

At that moment the entire family in the room laughed in a very uneasy way. True Luan was still serial killer with homicidal tendency who murdered three people, Four counting Ford, but she was still funny in her sick and twisted way.

Later that day after the family came to the conclusion of keeping Luan's confession a secret and not letting anyone outside the family know about it Lori, received a text from Bobby stating that Ronnie Anne was with him and she had something big to tell Lincoln. Lori drove Lincoln back to the apartment where she and Bobby Lived and saw Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne then approached Lincoln to give him the news.

"Hey Linky-Pooh I some news for you." Ronnie Anne started to say.

"What is it Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm moving away, back up here, back in with the Casagrandes." Ronnie Anne explained

Lincoln sank down in his seat. Bobby and Lori could both see how this was effecting Lincoln.

"I know we'll be apart, But we can still keep in touch threw a long distance relationship." Ronnie Anne said.

"I know,…It just feels like…after everything we've been through." Lincoln said as he was trying to fight back tears.

Lori could see how Lincoln was handling the news.

"Hey Link, remember when Bobby and Ronnie Anne first moved away and how we both felt. How we both drove down to Great Lake City together to talk them into moving back, and how in the end we both decided on a long distances relationship. Let me tell you that Long distances relationship really worked out. Because after graduating high school I've moved in with him right here. Bobby never left after we settled in and I never left either, and you know what if anything that long distances relationship only brought us closer together." Lori explained

"It just that, ever science the Hunter Ford Incident she was the one who was always there for me. I mean don't get me wrong you and the rest of my sisters were there for me as well. I just felt like she was the one who could keep up with me. Stay one step ahead of me. In case I get into the same trouble I did with Hunter Ford." Lincoln explained.

Ronnie Anne was flattered by her boyfriend's depiction of her. If anything true she was there for him for all the times he messed up. Like the whole Jake Hartwell incident. Ronnie Anne was just as guilty of her own mess-ups as well. Like the time she broke up with Lincoln partially because he placed the needs of his sisters before his own need, and partially because a homicide detective was always questioning him whenever a murder accrued in Royal Woods. Even though everyone in the Loud family now knows who the murderer is. Including the murderer herself, But that's beside the point. The point was that this move was just as hard for Ronnie Anne as it was for Lincoln, but in the end it will only make their relationship stronger

"Tell me Linky-Pooh did you get your driver's license yet?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Well not yet but I'm planning to take the test." Lincoln said.

"Great as soon as you get your driver's licenses you can drive down and visit with me anytime." Ronnie Anne said

"It true I use to drive down and visit you sister all the time Lincoln. I even told her I'll drive to the moon for her." Bobby explained.

Lincoln mood did lighten up a bit. Even though he was still a little sad of his girlfriend moving away, but as soon as he got his drivers license's he was going to see her in more than only an online chat.

Lincoln ran up to Ronnie Anne and said. "I promises as soon as I get my driver's license's I'll visit you as often as a can." Lincoln said as he kissed his girlfriend. Both Bobby and Lori looked on at their loving relationship both their siblings have for each other. It was just like the love and affection they had for each other.

After a few more hours of visiting Lori decided to drive Lincoln back to his Home in Royal Woods. Lincoln has had one hell of a long day. After visiting a college campus were his comedic older sister confessed to murders he was questioned about, and the family agreed not to mention the murders again. He finds out his girlfriend is moving away. The two will continue to be in a committee long distances relationship of course after a brief breakup only to get back together after Lincoln got beaten with in an inch of his life. After Lori dropped him off at home Lincoln was wiped out as he headed up stairs and shut himself in for the night.

**A/N I know this chapter may be shorter than the rest of the chapters in this story. I'm more or less trying to keep it alive to see were I can go with it. I will be focusing more of my attention on the "Ronnie Anne" story. And I do have plans for a few darker Loud House Fanfics based on episode.**


	12. Ironic Coincidences

Chapter 12. Ironic Coincidences.

**A/N. This chapter is made in memory of Fred Willard 1933-2020. Even though I had no idea how old Albert (Pop-pop) was in the series. I always thought he was in his late sixty's and Early seventy's. When I started this story I was planning on doing a chapter with him in it. Pop-Pop was one of my favorite recurring charters in the series. From "Cover Girl's", "Insta-Gran", and "Ruthless People", largely because of his fun loving up beat personality. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or any content in The Loud House. All Characters and content are owned by their respective creators. Chris Savino, and Nickelodeon.**

Sunny Canyon Retirement Home was one of the most visited places in Royal Woods. Many grandparents reside in this. One of them was Albert Thornton, Rita Louds father and Lincoln and his sister's grandfather, with his young wife Myrtle. Albert or (Pop-Pop) as his eleven grandchildren like to call him use was a Vietnam War veteran who flew a plan during the war. Now he's Seventy-Eight years old and became more laid back and less energetic than he was five years earlier.

The morning fallowing Rita decided to pay her dad a visit at the Sunny Canyon Retirement Home. Lincoln decide to come along. It has been a while seen he has last seen Pop-Pop. Around the time of Luna and Sam's wedding. Of course with the recently obtain knowledge of Luan being a murder who killed three people, 'four counting Ford.' The family decided best not to inform Albert about Luan's actions.

As the two drove up and parked in the parking lot of the home Lincoln and Rita got of the car and were surprised to see two other familiar people standing at the entrance of the home. It was Det. Harland Roark, and his brother, Rev. Jonathan Roark. As Lincoln and Rita approached Harland greeted them. "Hey Rita, Hey Lincoln how's it going."

"Harland! I didn't know you had relatives who lived at Sunny Canyon Retirement Home. Who's your friend?" Rita asked

"This is my brother Rev. Jonathan Roark, I've told you about him." Harland said as he pointed to his brother and Jonathan greeted them.

"Hey Lincoln how's it going?" Jonathan asked

"It's going alright, I guess, I'm a little down because my girlfriend is moving away." Lincoln said

Det. Harland Roark paused for a moment, and stood perfectly sill like a statue. The last time Lincoln told him that he was breaking up with his girlfriend he acted like a real jerk and told him about his divorce and told him that he was better off alone. Of course to avoid another unpleasant seen Harland decided to keep quiet about the subject and instead have is Christian Minister older brother intervene with Lincoln.

"Moving away, what do you mean?" Rev. Jonathan asked.

"Well it's a bit of an ironic coincidence but, Ronnie Anne's grandparents, aunt, uncle, and cousins live in Great Lakes' City. They own a hotel complex where they lived for a while. After a few years or so the two of them moving back in with them." Lincoln explained.

"Great Lakes City? That's only a three hour drive from here. I drove longer distances for wedding and funerals. Like out of state Long distances." Jonathan said.

"Out of state how far?" Lincoln asked.

"I've drove five hours to a funeral in Huntsville Indiana, as well as a seven hour trip to Deerfield Illinois." Rev. Roark said

Lincoln thought about the long distance relationship. He remembered the first time the Santiago's moved to Great Lakes City, and hoe Lori and Bobby maintained their long distances relationship, as well as all the problems that came with it. Long distance relationships may be a hurtle but they are not impossible.

After a while of talking together the doors of the Sunny Canyon Retirement home opened and the four visitors went in. As they entered an elderly heavy set man with snow white hair like Lincoln's as well and a silver-grey mustache greeted the two.

"Hey how's my family doing?" He greeted them

"Hey Pop-Pop doing well." Lincoln said.

"Hey Dad." Rita said.

Albert then looked at Det. Roark and his brother. He walked over to Harland and said. "You know you look very familiar. I can't tell were I've seen you last?"

Before Harland could give an answer a voice called out in a loud tone. "Sgt. Thornton!"

Immodestly Pop-Pop stood at attention and saluted the man standing behind him.

He looked an awful lot like Harland Roark only he was up in aged. He had the same handle bar mustache as Roark but it was grey, his had liver spots on his forehead with sagging skin, He was probably in his mid to late eighty's. Slightly older than Pop-pop. He walked with a walker.

As he walked over to the crude with his walker. Albert stood at attention saluting him. He then looked Pop-pop in the eyes and said. "At ease Sgt." And Pop-Pop relaxed.

"Oh is this?" Rita began to ask

The elderly man introduced himself. "Colonel Hiram Roark, I was Thornton's C.O. in Nam."

Lincoln looked up to Harland and said. "Det. Roark is he…."

Before he could finish Harland said. "Yes Lincoln, He's my father."

Hiram walked over his two sons and said. "So I see my Sons have not change since the last visit. How disappointing."

"Yes. Dad!" Harland growled threw his teeth.

At that moment Hiram Looked at Lincoln He walked over to him and asked. "Are you Sgt. Thornton's Grandson?"

"Yes I am!" Lincoln said.

"You look just like your grandfather did back in 1965, Just before we were sifted off to Tonka. Minuses the whole mustache." Hiram explained

All threw out his childhood his sisters always told him how much he looked like Pop-Pop. Simply because of his white hair. Now someone who knew his Pop-Pop back when he was younger, and said he looks just like his grandfather did a his age.

Rita was flattered by this. "My, what a coincidence, your father was my father's commanding officer during the Vietnam War."

"Of course the Roark family fought in every war since this nation was born. My Grandfather Artimus Roark fought in World War 2, My Great-Grandfather Ulysses Roark fought in World War 1, his father Jackson Roark was one of the Rough Riders during the Spanish-American War, His father Jefferson Roark, fought for the Union During the Civil War, I'm not sure who Jefferson Roark's father was but I did manage to trace my earliest known ancestor, William Henry Roark Born 1750 who fought during the American War for Independents, and his son Thomas Miles Roark who fought during the War of 1812." Harland explained.

"Wow! Your entire family line fought in every war, guess your father must be very proud." Rita said

"Well that all depended on what he's proud of." Harland said

"What do you mean?" Rita asked

"If he is proud of his long family line of fighting in wars and serving in this country. Then I'll say yes. If he's proud of his two sons. Well I'll have to say otherwise. To give you a hint, my brother Jonathan graduated in 97, and I graduated in 99, after graduation we were called up to join the armed forces as so many of fathers did who served in the military. Unfortunately we were not deemed as army fit. Jonathan had scoliosis of the spine, and I during high school I've sustained a concussion while playing football. Both were major set back's in military recruiting." Harland said

"So how did your father reacted?" Rita asked

"Well let's just say our relationship as father and son has not been on pare with most families. If anything we only visit him just to see if he is still alive. After 9/11 he was really hoping to see one of us go out into the field and fight in operation Iraqi freedom. When I got married to Kathryn I assured him his grandson with fight in upcoming wars. Five years later we divorced without having any children so needless to say he sees me as nothing but disappointment after disappointment." Harland said.

"We'll I'm sure he's not that bad of a person. I mean my Father served in the same war as your father did and he's a pretty nice guy." Rita said

"Well, maybe he doesn't down right hate me, but he dos keep records of every time I've disappointed him, just as much as I keep records of every crime theft, and murder that occurs in the state of Michigan." Harland replied

Meanwhile Lincoln was getting better equated with Harland brother and father. After getting to know Hiram Roark It seemed as though to be a more strict and demanding father than Lynn. This may explain why Harland can be unpleasant at times.

"For ten whole years I was stationed in the jungles of South Vietnam. I lost over fifty-five hundred men under my command and endured hardships like no other." Hiram said in a low somber tone.

"Of course after the war we all settled down. I met your first grandmother and we had your mother together." Pop-Pop said

"I was already married to Joanna about three years before the war. Not a day went by were I didn't think about her. I'd write to her every day, Let her know I was thinking about her and that I wanted nothing more than to return home to her. There were times I thought I never see her again." Hiram said somber.

Lincoln did feel partially bad for the hardships Hiram endured during his time in Vietnam.

"Of course after my ten years in the military were up, Not only did I return home to her, But I also had My two sons, Jonathan and Harland." Hiram concluded.

"It's true what most people say about war." Rev. Jonathan said.

"What do most people say about war?" Lincoln asked

"That it is hell." Rev. Jonathan said.

As a Christian Minister Jonathan Roark often shared his own views about heaven, hell, and the afterlife. From what his father shared with him about his own experiences in war. Fallowing in his fathers, grandfathers, great-grandfathers, and forefathers footsteps was one thing he was not want to do. Jonathan was a peaceful person, who was not keen on fighting, if anything he would only use intellectual approaches as a way of defending himself.

"So what was your family like young Lincoln?" Hiram asked

"I have ten sisters. One of them I lost last year. My father owns and operates a restaurant. My third eldest sister is married, my eldest one is engaged, and is going to get married in this year." Lincoln explained.

"And of course I know your mother, Sgt. Thornton's daughter." Hiram said.

After a while Harland decided to walk up and talk with his father whom he estranged from himself.

"So how are things holding up for you?" Harland asked

"Let's just say I've seen better days." Hiram said

"I'm sure you have, better days back before you had children." Harland said

A serious stern expression fell on Jonathan's face. "Don't Go There Harland!" He said in a demanding tone.

This didn't faze the Vietnam veteran in any way. "Now, now Jonathan just because I'm eighty seven years old does not mean I'm perfectly capable of fighting my own battles." Hiram said he stood up in front of his law enforcement son.

Jonathan knew what was going on and this worried him the most. "Lincoln we should step back for them." He said taking a defensive stance in front of Lincoln.

Jonathan took one last act as he told his brother Harland. "Harland he's our father you can't just attack your own father."

"What you think I'm going to attack him? True actions do speak louder than words. But in the case of this old wind bag I'll just say give him a piece of my mind." Harland explained

"Who you're calling an old wind bag, Loser?" Hiram said

"Says the guy who fought in Americas only losing war. Check the history books, the Vietcong army overthrew the south years after you pulled out." Harland said.

"At least I fought to keep those in my life compared to a man who divorced his wife and is not even permitted to enter the same city where she lives." Hiram said.

"No wonder you don't have any grandchildren. My forefathers fought for the freedom of this country so my father can be an oppressive dictator." Harland said

Harland crossed the line after making this remark. Because right at that moment Hiram threw the walker behind him and lunged forward at Harland. Despite being in his late eighties old and feeble Hiram was as tough as nails and as strong as iron. The two were engaged in what looked like a boxing match both were swing and blocking purchases left to right. Albert, Lincoln, and Jonathan stood back at a distance away from the two as they possibly could.

The commotion also attracted a large crowd of elderly residents as well as staff and workers who quickly intervened and broke up the fight. Aside from a few bruises both Hiram and Harland were unscathed.

One of the head staff members walked over to Harland and said. "Excuse me sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Fine My visit here is over." Harland said as he walked out the door to his police cruiser.

"Dose that happen often?" Lincoln asked.

"Too Often." Jonathan said

Even though he was rough around the edges Lincoln did know that deep down inside Harlan was a good man whose heart was in the right spot. He decided to fallow Harland out to see if he was alright.

"Hey Harland." Lincoln ran over to see him.

Even though Harland was not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment he still listened to what Lincoln had to say.

"Look, I know how difficult families can be. Take I from someone who has ten sisters. I've known you've already talked with some of them but believe me they can be just as difficult as your father is." Lincoln said

"Lincoln, Yes I know that families have their falling outs and mess ups and all. But what you, your parents and your sisters go through cat be any worse than what my father is like." Harland explained.

"No its worst. When I was only eleven years old my parents kicked me out of the house because they thought I was bad luck!" Lincoln said.

At that moment wheels in Harland's head came to a screeching stop. "SAY WHAT!?" He shouted in disbelieve.

"It's true, Lynn Lost a soft ball game and she blamed me because of…." Lincoln explained, before Lincoln could finish Harland Roark stopped him. "Lincoln get in the car NOW!" He demanded.

"Were are we going?" Lincoln asked

"We're going to have a word with your father and your sister." Harland said.

Lincoln explained everything from his Bad Luck scenario as the two drove around searching for Lincoln's father and sister. He soon saw the two Lynn's Jr. and Sr. out side in the front yard of their home. Harland stepped out of his car walked up to the two with his arms folded and a very stern excretion on his face.

"Det. Roark?!" Lynn Sr. said with surprise.

"What's going on?" Lynn Jr. asked

"It has come to my attention that your two kicked your only brother/ son out of your house when he was only eleven on the account of being Bad Luck." Harland explained.

Both Lynn's Sr. and Jr. stood silently with faces frozen. Fear and uncertainty sunk into the two as Harland was ready to deliver his talk.

"Did Lincoln tell you?" Lynn said with rage.

"It was five years ago!" Lincoln explained.

Harland held up his hand to silence the two.

"Look Lynn's, Just be thankful that it's all in the past now. Fortunately for both of you at the time it happened five years ago, I was living in Detroiter at the high of my five year marriage to Kathryn. However you two may not have even realized this at the time, but simply by kicking an eleven year old child whom is under your care and your responsibility out of your house, selling all his belongings, and boarding up his room, you two have violate over a dozen state and federal laws. In simple term if I was here at the time and If I was aware of what you two done to him. You'd be in prison and you'd be in Juvie." Harland explained as he pointed to both Lynn Sr. and Jr.

Lynn Jr. was a sore that her brother spilled the beans about the whole "Bad Luck" fresco but still managed to control her anger over the issue.

A short while later Back at Sunny Canyon Retirement Home, Albert and Rita were still wheeling over the events that just happen between Harland and his father Hiram. Likewise Hiram and Harland were in the same state of shock.

"I wonder what happened to Lincoln?" Albert asked

"The last time I saw him he was running out side to talk with Harland." Rita said.

A short while later Lincoln and Harland returned. Harland looked upset, like he was crying. He walked over to his father and said. "I'm sorry, for how I've acted earlier."

Hiram looked at his son with a very stern look, he knew he was serious and his apology was sincere. "I know you may be a hard-ass, but at least you were a caring hard-ass. You still raised me at home and put up with my shit, even if you wanted to throw me out." Harland explained.

Hiram then looked his son strait in the eyes and said. "You know why I've kept you, and put up with you for all these years?"

"Why?" Harland asked.

"I knew if I threw you out, your mother would never forgive me. Yes I may have been a hard-ass, But At least I was a caring hard-ass who cared deeply for his wife." Hiram explained.

"Hmmm." Harland said as he then turned to Lincoln and said. "Lincoln how about you walk over there to your mother as me your Pop-Pop and my Father and Brother talk."

Lincoln and Rita both walked over to the other side of the room, As Harland had a word with his brother and the two Vietnam War Veterans. Even though Lincoln and Rita were both in the same room they couldn't hear what they were talking about. Harland was the most vocal of the group. After a while Pop-Pop looked back at his daughter with a very disappointed look on his face. Jonathan and Hiram too had sad, somber expressions. Even though Rita was confused, Lincoln knew what Harland was talking about.

After a while, Albert walked over to his daughter and said in a very stern very commanding voice. "Rita Can I have a word with you for a moment."

The Roark's Colon Hiram and his two sons, Harland and Jonathan walked up to Lincoln.

Jonathan look Lincoln in the eye and said. "What is said and done, is said and done. There is no need to live in the past."

Hiram then walked up to Lincoln and said. "Son I want you to know, There are things in this world which I can tolerate and things in this world which I simply do not tolerate. What your family did to you when you were eleven was completely inconceivable. Even for a hard-ass like myself."

After a while Albert returned with Rita after his talk with her. Her makeup was running and she was drying tears from her face. She then walked over to Lincoln and said. "Lincoln I…..I know it's been five years since the incident but I also want you to know that I…..I am greatly sorry for what me and the entire family did to you."

Lincoln hugged his mother and Rita hugged him back. A single tear rolled down the face of Hiram Roark as Harland looked at him and asked. "Are you crying?"

Hiram then walked up to Harland threw his walker to the side and threw his arms around his son. Harland didn't push him away or push him back he simply hugged him right back. If ever he knew his father had a heart this was it.

After a very emotional and heartfelt visit to Sunny Canyon Retirement home, Lincoln and his mother were heading back home, Harland and Jonathan also said they'll visit for a while. As the Loud family invited the Homicide Detective and the Christian Minister in Harland introduced his brother to the family. They also had guess visiting from Great Lakes City. None other than Luan Loud and her girlfriend Maggie.

As soon as Lynn saw Lincoln come in she quickly escorted him to his room for a word. Needless to say after sharing the whole "Bad Luck" incident with a Detective who was investigating murders their own sister was responsible for. Murders that the entire family show to keep secret, Lynn Jr. was not in the nearest happy with her big mouth brother.

"What's the big Idea Stinkhole!" she growled threw her teeth as she pressed her face into her brothers face.

"Hold On a minute alright, He was having issues with his father, the same issues I'm having with you right now. All I did was try to clear up those issues with his father. He literally picked a fight with his eighty-seven year old father." Lincoln explained

"You do know of course that he is also investigating a series of murders our sister was responsible for, murders in which all of us agreed to keep secret!" Lynn explained.

"I didn't say a word about that. Yes I'm well aware of Luan's actions and, Yes even I myself agreed to keep quiet about it. But that I shared with him was totally different. It was five years ago form my childhood." Lincoln explained.

An enraged Lynn looked at Lincoln with a very stern look and said. "If you ever say anything about the family past again so help me. I will turn you inside out!"

Lincoln took his sisters warning seriously. From that point on he will avoid any family subjects like the pelage.

After a while of being upstairs and having a talk with an enraged sister that scared the crap out of Lincoln. The two walked down stairs and saw that despite everything that's going on in the family, what Luan did and Det. Roark did it seemed as if the two of them were getting along greatly. They were laughing and joking back and forth.

"So when someone ask for the long arm of the law do you reach up and get something for them off of a high shelf?" Luan asked

"Of course I do. I see you're quite good with puns." Det. Roark said.

As Lynn and Lincoln came into the kitchen were the two were sitting down talking laughing and having a good time.

"Fortunately for you there is no law against making bad puns, so if some killjoy got on your nerve I would tell them. Who do I look like the Pun Police?" Det. Roark said.

Luan started laughing.

"Of course you'd probably see that as cruel and unusual Pun-Ish-Ment." Det. Roark continued

Luan was cracking up as she was literally rolling on the floor.

Lincoln and Lynn were standing in the doorway when Harland noticed them. "Hey Lincoln Lynn how's it going?" Det. Roark asked

Lincoln and Lynn were at a loss for words. The sister who murdered three people and confessed to it with her family, and the homicide detective who's hunting her down getting along almost as if they were best friends.

Harland walked up to Lincoln and Lynn Lincoln and said. "You know what I had no idea how crazy your family is."

Chills ran down Lynn and Lincoln's spine. Fear and worry began to grip the two siblings. "What….What did Luan tell you?" Lincoln asked

Harland just smiled and said. "Everything."

The two siblings faces turned ghost white and the two began to sweat profusely. Fearing Luan has just confessed her crimes to the Det. Who was hunting her down and was not only talking whit her but laughing with her as well.

Before Lincoln and Lynn could explain themselves Harland concluded. "And I must say your sister is probably the only person in the world who treats 'April Fool's Day' like 'Christmas'."

The two breathed a sigh of relief. All Luan told him about was her April Fool's Day Fresco's and said Nothing about the murders.

"You do know it's only five more months till next 'April Fool's Day.'" Harland said

"Yep, always mark it down on my colander for future reference." Luan said

Then Harland turned to Lynn and Lincoln and said. "Unfortunately for you guys there is also no law against redecorating your house in post-modern art."

"He's referring to times I've nailed the house furniture and fixings to the ceiling, turned the house into a giant chicken coop, raped the entire exterior of the house in raping paper, and finally all the rooms with jello." Luan said

"I have to say she is probably the most creative when it comes to pranking." Det. Roark

Both Lynn and Lincoln were in a state of disbelieve. For many year the two had to put up with Luan's April Fool's Day Fresco's and pranks and so on. Lincoln still had nightmares about it to this day. Back in the day Lynn, Lincoln and the rest of the loud family saw what Luan did as barbaric and psychotic, aside from the murders she recently confessed to. But Harland Roark, A homicide Detective who knows ever rule, law, and guideline in both the federal and state governments. A man who even threatened to arrest the Loud family for their actions in the past seemed perfectly alright with Luan's April Fool's day antics.

"Although there is one thing that is troubling me." Det. Roark said.

"And what is that?" Luan asked.

"If you end the day with a bang someone's going to end up dead." Harland said.

Luan burst out into laughter once again. "I swear you're too much for me!" She said cracking up.

"Most jokes wright themselves." Det. Roark said.

After a while a visiting Luan and Maggie looked at the time and I was getting late. The two drove back to Great Lake City Harland returned to his home next door to the Loud's and Rev. Jonathan returned to his church where he lived and worked.

It was a stroke of luck that Harland Roark knew nothing about Luan's involvement in the murders he was investigating. Unfortunately for the Loud family it will only be a matter of time before he finds out the truth.


	13. Last Chance, Last Dance

Chapter 13. Last Chance, Last Dance.

** A/N. This chapter is going to document Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's last night together in Royal Woods. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne will be preforming "Kid's In America" By Kim Wilde. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or any content in The Loud House. All Characters and content are owned by their respective creators. Chris Savino, and Nickelodeon.**

It was only five days before the Santiago family will be moving back to Great Lake City to live with the Casagrandes again. Even so Maria and Ronnie Anne were still loading up and began moving their belonging to the Casagrandes. Lincoln agreed to help his girlfriend out with the move. Both he and Ronnie Anne were loading up a moving van with their belongings and the three drove off to Great Lakes City.

Meanwhile back in Royal Woods at the McBride house. Harold and Howard were cleaning house and Clyde was in his room doing homework. When suddenly there was a knock at the door. Harold opened the door his jaw dropped and he called out. "CLYDE!, CLYDE!,GET OVER HERE!" Clyde knew that what ever it was that struck Harold's attention had to be big.

As soon as Clyde came to the front door he too was in a state of aww. It was Lynn Jr., Clyde's girlfriend was standing there. It wasn't so much as her presences but what she was wearing. She was wearing a stunning elegant red dress with lipstick and eye shadow, this was completely different from Lynn's usually style. The athletic tomboy doesn't do dresses or makeup but the three McBride men all had their idea on what the occasion was

"Clyde, My Tiger Cub. This Friday, Will you go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me?" Lynn asked

Clyde's eyes open while and blood gushed form his nose. Howard quickly grabbed the tissues from the tissue box and gave them to Clyde who stuffed them up his nose. As Clyde had backed up the bleeding from his nose he said. "Yes, I'd love to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with you Lynn."

Ironically Ronnie Anne last day of school in Royal Wood was the day of the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Last time she even set foot in a dance was when it was free game night at the arcade and Lincoln was avoiding Ronnie Anne afraid she might ask him out. Of course his sisters thought Ronnie Anne turned him down so they contacted four of their girl friends and he had to escort them to the dance. In the end Lincoln got the girls to go out with his other friends as Lincoln went with Ronnie Anne to the Arcade.

Even though Ronnie Anne has never even set foot in a Sadie Hawkins Dance in five years the thought still crossed her mind now that she was dating Lincoln. As she her mother and Lincoln were on the road to Great Lakes City the thought of the Dance came to Maria's mind. "So Ranolda, since Friday is your last day in Royal Woods have you thought of taking Lincoln to the dance on Friday?" Maria asked

"MOM!" Ronnie Anne stated in an agitated embarrassing tone.

"It alright Ronnie Anne. If you have other plans for our last days together I'll agree with you." Lincoln said.

Ronnie Anne remained quiet as she, her mother, and her boyfriend arrived at the Casagrande's Market where they were met by Carlos and Frida. After Ronnie Anne got out to meet her Aunt and Uncle Lincoln opened up the back of the moving van and the two Casagrande's helped unloading. After moving most of the furniture up to the rooms. It was the same room were Ronnie Anne lived when she first moved to Great Lakes City.

After moving the furniture Lincoln came into the store to see what there was. As soon as he entered he heard a woman's voice call out "Linky!" Lincoln looked up and sure enough Leni was there. Yes Lincoln second eldest sister was vesting with Carlota.

"Lincoln, Leni told me you saved her life from a thug who beat you up and sent you to the hospital." Carlota said

"Yes I did." Lincoln said

"We though Ronnie Anne sent you to the hospital after the break up." Carlota said

"Look, that whole break up was just a simple misunderstanding we resolved it and got back together. We've worked it out in the end. However the man Leni was dating at the time was the one who sent me to the hospital." Lincoln explained.

Carlota's eyes opened wide. "Leni you didn't tell us your boyfriend was a thug!" she stated out loudly. She knew a few weeks ago that Leni was dating someone new, but had no idea who he was. All she knew was that Leni said she had a new boyfriend.

"I guess you could say Lincoln's my little hero." Leni said as she walked up hugged and kissed her little brother. Lincoln did have a degree of embarrassment.

"Well call me modest but I wouldn't call myself a hero." Lincoln said

"Well we're just glad your still alive." Carlota said.

"Thanks." Lincoln said recalling his experience with Hunter Ford.

After a while of visiting Lincoln went outside Maria said that she was visiting with Carols and Frida for a while. So Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were going to make the most of their stay in Great Lakes City. As they two went out Sid Chang Ronnie Anne's best friend came running up.

"Hey, Bestey, is today you moving day?" Sid asked

"No, Monday's my moving day." Ronnie Anne said

"There's a Sadie Hawkins Dance going on this Friday at our school." Lincoln said

Both Ronnie Anne and Sid looked back at Lincoln. Sid's face lit up but Ronnie Anne was like. "What?". School dances were not her thing. They weren't even Lincoln's thing back when the two were in the fifth Grade together before her first move to Great Lakes City.

"Sorry Linky-pooh I must have miss herd you. Did you say you were interested in a school dance?" Ronnie Anne said.

This surprised Sid the most. "Why not, we did some killer dance move's for K-Pop and Twelve is Midnight back in the day's" Sid said

"Well that's different. Usually School dances are not as up beat or in the style of K-Pop 0r Twelve is Midnight." Ronnie Anne explained.

"They could be if we get the right people to perform." Lincoln said

While the three were talking outside the Casagrande's shop Lincoln looked down and noticed a loft complex only two blocks down from where they were standing. It looked all too familiar to him. "Hey Ronnie Anne during your time in Great Lake's City did you know all your neighbors here?" he asked

"Nope, Why?" Ronnie Anne replied.

Lincoln then walked the two blocks down from The Casagrande's Store front to the loft complex. He got a good look and shouted. "Sid! Ronnie Anne! Come Quick!"

The two girls ran over to Lincoln as fast as they could. As soon as they were standing outside the loft complex Lincoln said. "I thought this place looked familiar. I've visited it a number if times."

Sid was just as unsure about what Lincoln was talking about. "You know this place?" she asked

"It's just an old loft complex. Struggling Artiest and Street Performers live there. That place is only for deadbeats." Ronnie Anne said.

"I will resent that remark for obvious reasons." Lincoln said as he led the two inside and walked up to one of the doors to the loft tapped on the door with the words "Loud Sharp." Spray painted on it.

"Oh! I take back what I said." Ronnie Anne stated.

"You know this place too?" Sid asked

"His sister lives here." Ronnie Anne explained

Despite Great Lakes City being a really huge city with a vast number of people living around it was no surprise that after Lincoln's older sisters moved to moving to Great Lakes City they would be spread out far from neighbors. However it was a coincidence that Luna Lincoln's third eldest sister lived only a two blocks down from where his girlfriend was moving back into.

Meanwhile up inside the loft Luna and Sam were going over their career records.

"You know Luns we have not played a decant gig in almost two years now." Sam said

"How about that distraction outside the Harris's house the time they kidnapped Clyde?" Luna asked.

"That was only a distraction to help your brother. Bars and nightclubs are one thing that we do on weekly basis. I was talking about the Royal Wood's Roxy, or The Peer." Sam said

As the two were going over their budget and gig's they've done when soon there was buzz on the intercom.

Both Luna and Sam were surprised to see Lincoln and Ronnie Anne standing at their door but they welcomed them up anyway.

"Hey Bro what brings you here?" Luna asked

"Well you may not know this but Ronnie Anne is moving back up here to Great Lakes City, and there is a Sadie Hawkins dance at our school this Friday." Lincoln explained

Both Luna and Sam were a little confused by were Lincoln was going until he continued.

"I was wondering if you and Sam would like to perform at the Sadie Hawkins dance this Friday at the School." Lincoln concluded.

Both Luna and Sam were taken in by Lincoln request. They were only moment talking about preforming at different gigs other than the Night Clubs and Bars they usually preform at. A school dance may not be what the two rockers had in mind but this was for Luna's brother and even though Sam it might be a good change.

After a brief talk both Luna and Sam walked back to Lincoln and said. "Will Do Little Bro."

"YES!" Lincoln said with excitement.

After the visit the Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Sid walked back to the Casagrande's Market were Ronnie Anne asked. "Lincoln what were you thinking. Getting your sister to perform at the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"Do you remember that night at the Royal Woods Plaza were they had Live Mike Karaoke?" Lincoln asked

"Yah what about it?" Ronnie Anne said when all of a sudden she remembered him and her going up on stage together and singing together. "NO, You're not seriously…" Ronnie Anne started to say until Lincoln cut her off.

"Why not we sang together on stage for in front of the whole town, so why not sing together in front of the whole school."

Ronnie Anne was speechless. Even though she really did not want to make her last moment in Royal Woods a show. Even if the two did sing together on stage in front of the entire town, Singing in a duet at the school was something completely different, and yes his sister was providing music and it was going to be their last night together.

A few hours after Lincoln, Sid, and Ronnie Anne left. Luna called up her old band mates Sully and Mazzy and told them about the gig at the School. Said they were preforming for the Sadie Hawkins dance. After hearing this news both Sully and Mazy wanted in on the gig. So Luna text her brother.

(_Bro. Just got word that Sully and Mazzy wanted in on the gig at the Sadie Hawkins dance.)_

After reading the text Lincoln text back.

_(Great, The more the Merrier)_

Persuading Ronnie Anne to come to the school dance was one thing. Persuading the school to have them preform was something completely different. Lincoln was determined to make his last days with his girlfriend unforgettable.

As the Royal Woods school was getting ready for the Sadie Hawkins dance. Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Police Department. Homicide Detective Harland Roark was working feverishly on trying to salve the three murders. The two in Royal Woods and the one in the hospital outside of Royal Woods. As he was looking over all of the evidence it then downed on him that the Hospital had surveillance cameras all around every floor. Mario Horace was one of the murder victims who was murdered right in the hospital. After getting the search warrant to view the footage on some of the cameras he sent out a request to view the footage. The Hospital agreed and Harland started viewing all the video recording for all the floors on the day of Mario Horace's murder.

Thursday the day before the Sadie Hawkins dance Lincoln walked up to the principal's office and wanted to have a word with him. Principle Huggins who was principle of the Elementary School five years ago. He became principle of the High School two years later. Before that Miss Rivers was Principle of the High School but she got promoted to Super Intended.

Principle Huggins knew Lincoln very well and was surprised to see that he wanted to help out with the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Principle Huggins did refer him to the dance comity. As soon as Lincoln came to the committee he saw that they were still debating on what music should be played at the dance. Lincoln then stepped in.

"I know of a live band who performed at major event. Usually outdoor and big gatherings, but I know they'll be perfect for the dance." he explained.

After thinking about it they committee agreed to have Luna and her band preform at the dance. After getting this news Lincoln wanted to share it with only the four people who were closest to him. His best friend Clyde, His girlfriends who was moving away and his sister who was graduating. At lunch Lincoln spotted the three and shared the good news with them.

"Guess what everyone?" Lincoln asked

"What is it Lincoln?" Clyde asked

"Guess who I've got to perform at the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Lincoln asked

"Who?" Lynn asked

"His sister." Ronnie Anne answered

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln said

"Wait What!?" Lynn said

"Well cense Ronnie Anne spoiled it I've talked with Luna and she'll be performing at the Sadie Hawkins Dance." Lincoln explained.

"Spoiled it I was there when you talked with her in person." Ronnie Anne explained

Clyde and Lynn were a little confused by the discussion between Lincoln and Ronnie. They knew Ronnie Anne will be leaving in a few days, but why would she and Lincoln go to Luna about a dance Lincoln never attended.

"It just so turned out that the bodega were I'm moving back in is only two blocks from where Luna lives." Ronnie Anne explained

"Interesting. So Bro since when were you interested in going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Lynn asked

"Well since this is our last night together we've decided to do something special." Lincoln said

"Like that time at Royal Woods Plaza when they had Live Mike Karaoke?" Clyde asked

"Yep, who can forget that?" Ronnie Anne said with sarcasm

"So Clyde is this your first dance?" Lincoln asked

"Well I was member of a dance committee back in the fifth grade. I was placed in charge of deserts. I asked Emma out who was also head a member of the dance committee, but it turned out she just wanted to be friends. But I soon met Chloe and she took an interest in me." Clyde said

"I remember that Clyde you even came to us for advice about Emma." Lincoln said

As the four were talking they were soon joined by three other guys, Rusty, Liam, and Zack.

"Hey Lincoln the Sadie Hawkins Dance is this Friday night. Are you bringing your girlfriend along?" Rusty asked

"As a matter of fact I am." Lincoln said

"In fact it's going to be our last night together." Ronnie Anne said

This worried some of their friends. "Does this mean you two are breaking up?" Liam asked

"Nope, I'm just moving away to another city. We'll still be in a relationship but a long distances relationship." Ronnie Anne explained.

Ronnie Anne knew Lincoln well and she and Lincoln had a lot in common. Both had large families, and in many cases it is almost impossible to keep any secrets from anyone in both families. The Casagrande's had a talking parrot named Sergio who would always spill the beans on every little secret Ronnie Anne her brother, her mother, her aunt uncle, and cousins would say. As for the family of 1216 Franklin Ave. despite thirteen people living in the same house together. Even though the walls and floors of that house would stand the test of time. They were still paper thin and Lincoln's sisters could hear every word said from his linin closet bedroom. Most of the time's when he tried to keep a secret from any of his sisters they would come rushing into his room before he even said a word. Needless to say keeping secret in a large family was just about as easy as a street sanitation worker preforming successful brain surgery. Most of the time's Lincoln didn't care if his sister knew every little detail of his planed day. However when they got involved in his affairs that's when he would get annoyed.

Already by this time word reached Bobby and Lori ears that Ronnie Anne was moving back in with Her Cousins the Casagrande's she state how she was will to help Lincoln out with his long distances relationship. Knowing how she and Bobby had a long distance relationship of their own. Yes there was trial and error like the time they thought the distances was getting to them. But their long distance relationship did stand the test of time. She also had faith that Lincoln's and Ronnie Ann's would stand the test of time too.

So the Friday came for the Sadie Hawkins Dance at Royal Woods High. Already by this time all of Lincoln's friends got dates to go to the dance. Liam hooked up with Tabby, Rusty got together with Haiku, and Even Zack got a date with Margo Roberts.

Back at the McBride house Harold and Howard were putting the finishing touches on Clyde's tux. Striating out the buttons. Picking up any Lint with the roller and when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

Harold opened the door and as soon as he did he was in awe by what he saw. Lynn was dressed in a very elegant dress, even more elegant than what she wore when she asked Clyde out to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. It was red with white at the seams. While dance dresses were not Lynn's usual style she still went to Leni and Lola to dress advice for Clyde since the girls knew Lincoln best friend almost as well as they knew Lincoln they helped her with this style. As soon as Clyde saw her he too was taken by what she was wearing.

Meanwhile in Great Lake City at the Casagrande's Bodega Ronnie Anne was getting ready for her last night in Royal Woods. BY this time all her belongings, her clothing, skateboard, and furniture were all back in her old room from when she first lived in the city back in the day. Carlota, Frida, and her mother where putting the finishing touches on Ronnie Anne's dress. When all of a sudden Lincoln appeared in the door wearing a tux for the dance. Everyone in the bodega were captivated by it. It was a limestone tux with a black bow tie.

"Lincoln you look stunning." Carlota said

"Well this is a High School dance after all." Lincoln said

"So Lincoln what do you think of Ronnie Anne's dress?" Frida asked.

Lincoln took a good long look at Ronnie Anne and said. "You look amazing!"

Seeing how much Lincoln and Ronnie Anne grew up and are more mature than they were five years ago. Back when they were eleven they never thought they'd be in dressing up for a dance or even going to one. But overtime the as the two's relationship went from best friends to Boyfriend Girlfriend the two were getting involved in way more stuff that they thought they never do years ago.

"So did you get a limo for the dance?" Maria asked

Just then a loud horn honked outside the bodega. "That will be it now!" Lincoln said as he and Ronnie Anne ran out as soon as Maria, Frida, and Carlota saw what was parked in front but as soon as they saw it they jaws dropped and their facile expressions were that of shock. It was not a Black Limo like most teen boys take their girlfriends to the dance in. It was a large tour bus being driven by a British Roadie. As soon as Lincoln got on board the tour bus the two were met by Luna, Sam, Sally, and Mazzy.

As the Casagrade's stood in shock Chunk tipped his hat to them and drove off. Lincoln got his sister's band together for a night he and Ronnie Anne will never forget.

Back at Royal Woods High all the student were beginning to show up with their dates. Liam came with Tabby, Rusty came with Haiku, and so on. By the time Clyde arrived with Lynn Clyde was surprised to see that Lincoln haven't arrived yet.

Lynn and Clyde walked over to Tabby and Liam.

"Hey Liam have you seen Lincoln or Ronnie Anne anywhere?" Clyde asked

"We thought he was with you." Liam said

At that moment Lynn looked at the stage and said. "Don't worry guys, I think I know where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are?"

"Where?" Liam asked

Lynn pointed to the stage and sure enough Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were there. Each of them had a microphone, also on stage with them was Luna and Sam were there as well with their guitars in hand and so was Sully and Mazzy with their Keyboards and Drums set up. As the four musicians began to play Lincoln and Ronnie Anne took their mike's and began to sing.

"_Looking out a dirty old window down below the cars in the city go rushing by. I sit here alone and I wonder why. Friday night and everyone's moving. Can feel the heat but it's soothing, heading down I search for the beat in this dirty town."_

"_Downtown the young ones are going. Downtown the young ones are growing. We're the kids in America Whoa, We're the kids in America Whoa, Everybody Live for the music-go-round."_

Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zack were all surprised to see Lincoln and Ronnie Anne singing, as Luna and Sam were preforming on stage. Lynn on the other hand had a felling her brother and his girlfriend will try something like this on their last night in Royal Woods.

"_Bright Light, the music gets faster Look, boy, don't check on your watch, not another glance. I'm not leaving now honey not a chance. Hot-shot, give me no problems much later, baby, you'll be saying never mind. You know life is cruel. Life is never kind. _

"_Kind hearts don't make a new story. Kind hearts don't grab any glory. We're the kids in America, Whoa, We're the Kids in America, Whoa. Everybody Lives as the music goes round."_

Everyone in the gymnasium was dancing to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's singing, as well as Luna and the rest of the bands preforming. Unfortunately Luna got lost in the moment. And just before Lincoln and start the third verse.

"STAGE DIVE!" Luna shouted as she jumped off the stage onto the people who were dancing to the music.

Everyone in the gymnasium stood in shock.

Lincoln just stood there with a smile and said. "That's my sis!"

Everyone in the gymnasium just laughed. Under normal circumstances Principle Huggins would have kicked the performers out with paying them. However cense everyone was having a good time. He decided to pay them for the dance anyway. This was a night Lincoln and Ronnie Anne would never forget. It may have been her Last night in Royal Woods the memories of that night would last forever.

As Lincoln and his friends were having a great night together. Meanwhile in the Hospital in between Royal Woods and Great Lakes City. Det. Harland Roark arrived with a search warrant to examine the video from the surveillance cameras on all the floors of the floors of the hospital. One particular surveillance camera recording was on the day Mario Horace was murdered. The time stamp of the date was clear. It shown a hall were with a door marked Store Room and a woman sneaks into it. Harland took a good long look at that recording and asked. "Are there any more recordings of this door form this time of day?"

Sure enough there were other surveillance cameras around that door, and other footage with the time marked the day of Mario Horace's murder. After viewing the woman sneaking into the Store Room one of them had a good clear view of the woman's face. It was none other than Luan Loud, Lincoln's comedic older sister whom only a few days ago was having a great time joking and laughing together.

Det. Roark was now suspicious of Luan as he questioned the Hospital Staff about the video. "What do you keep in that store room?" Harland asked

The tenets showed him to the store room and in addition to the hospital gowns, surgical masks and so on. There was surgical equipment. Surgical equipment that was identical to the ones used in Mario Horace's murder. After obtaining the video and of the woman whom he clearly identified as Luan Loud, he watched the videos in their entirety and it also shown Luan sneaking out dries in hospital scrubs with a tray of what looked like surgical tools. This surveillance camera footage was incriminating evidence against Luan on the date of Mario Horace's Murder. Now that Det. Roark had the first piece of evidence against Luan in his possession he will soon tie all three murders together and will soon come after Luan with a warrant for her arrest.


End file.
